Es Hora De Pensar En Mi
by kcora
Summary: Quiero pensar en mi, ya no quiero esperar la felicidad quiere buscarla, quiero decidirme, quiero sentir un amor correspondido, quiero poder decirlo, quiero.. un Amor Verdadero.Muchos corazones comenzaran a despertar, otros comenzaran a decir lo que siente
1. Prologo

ES HORA DE PENSAR EN MI

Sinopsis.- Quiero pensar en mi, ya no quiero esperar la felicidad quiere buscarla, quiero decidirme, quiero sentir un amor correspondido, quiero poder decirlo, quiero.. un Amor Verdadero.

Muchos corazones comenzaran a despertar, otros comenzaran a decir lo que sienten, pero todos empezaran a oír lo que realmente les piden sus corazones

- - diálogos

" " pensamientos

( ) acciones de los personajes

# # frases que se recuerdan

cambio de escena

---- inicio flash back (recuerdos)

---- fin del flash back

´ ´ expresiones

recuerdo dentro de un Flash back

**ES HORA DE PENSAR EN MI**

"Quiero ser capaz de dejarte, mi mente me pide alejarte, mas mi corazón me pide no olvidarte"

**PROLOGO:** Sigue mis huellas bajo la lluvia

El... el caminaba por aquellas calles, esas calles donde tantas cosas habían sucedido, tantas cosas que habían marcado su corazón, tantos problemas, tantas apariciones, tantas confusiones, tantos golpes y malos entendidos, esas calles que ahora se encontraban llenas de frió, solas, quizás tan solas como se sentía ahora su corazón,... en que momento, cuando, porque,? Eran las preguntas que cruzaban la mente de aquel muchacho que tanta acción había traído al tranquilo pueblo de Nerima, aquel día el sol caía poco a poco mostrando como acababa con cada paso que el daba aquel día, sus pasos eran lentos tan lentos como jamás lo habían sido, su cabeza observando cada movimiento de sus pies, su rostro presente, pero su mente ausente, lejos, muy lejos de aquí, tan lejos como quisiera encontrarse en estos momentos, lejos, especialmente de ella, "...ella"pero a quien quería engañar, ella ya era parte de el, de sus pensamientos de sus sentimientos , no, ya no podía, ya no podía siquiera estar dos segundos lejos de ella, pero como afrontar ahora esto?, como había cambiado todo?, en que momento su corazón comenzó a sentir, en que momento... porque?? . porque si su corazón nunca se había atrevido a sentir por sus constantes entrenamientos, sus alborotados e inesperados viajes a los que lo conducía su alocado padre, nunca le habían enseñado, o tal vez no le habían dado tiempo, a su joven corazón a sentir realmente, " Pero ahora realmente... cuando al fin... Porque..." esos pensamientos invadían la mente de aquel apuesto joven, " Quizás... no definitivamente, es mi culp...( lanzó un largo suspiro )... porque me hizo esto?, porque?, en que momento su corazón se alejo de mi?, en que momen..., no, porque me engaño?, si en ningún momento su corazón me perteneció, si en ningún momento,... aunque hubo instantes en los que realmente creí que sentía algo por mi, sus actitudes, sus gestos, aunque fueran pocos o tal vez demasiado pocos pero esas amabilidades estaban ahí... presentes,... quizás... era tan solo eso amabilidades a quien había entrado de golpe en su vida..., pero solo me engañaba a mi mismo, como podía... siquiera atreverse a sentir algo por mi..." su corazón estaba confundido que hacer? Que pensar? Ahora que? Porque le había hecho esto? En que momento las cosas empezaron a cambiar, si todo era igual que antes, igual que siempre, tal vez era eso, esa monotonía, los gritos, los golpes, los insultos..., lanzo otro suspiro, tan leve que se confundió entre el aire frió que corría

- Porquee.. Akane!!!... – grito en un gesto de desesperación, en un grito que se ahogaba en la distancia, en esa distancia que el mismo marco al huir de ella y de esa verdad que ahora no se atrevía afrontar.

Ella daba grandes zancadas, por la calles, su cabello azulado se ondulaba con el viento, y a la vez con la rapidez con la que corría, giraba de izquierda a derecha en cada boca calle, buscándolo a el, a aquel hombre que tanto significaba en su vida, como es que un recién aparecido como el se había convertido en algo tan importante en su corazón, porque tomaba en cuenta todo lo que el pensaba, si después de todo para ella el no era mas que un "estúpido" "pervertido" "idiota" porque le importaba que el la aceptara como una artista marcial, que aceptara su espantosa comida y aun mas porque se empeñaba tanto en dársela y preparársela con tanto amor para que el reaccionara como siempre ". Como siempre..." dijo mientras detenía sus pasos y bajaba la mirada " Porque ahora, Porque ahora que había decidido, que era el momento de comenzar a pensar en mi, que ya no podía seguir esperando, ya no podía seguir así, con que cada maravilloso momento en el que parecía... que ... el...( lanzo un triste suspiro, mientras se arrimaba a la pared, sin levantar la vista ) no es justo que me haga esto, porque estoy corriendo tras de el ? que me importa lo que el diga o piense de mi, después de todo Ryoga..." decía mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo. Ese cielo que ahora ya no se encontraba tan brillante, tan maravillo, tan perfecto "perfecto... todo era así era el momento perfecto, era el momento en el que por fin estaba decidida a que todo cambiara de una vez por todas decidida, a comenzar a ser feliz, aunque no fuera a lado de el, aunque la sola idea de ser feliz y que no fuera a su lado me desgarrara el alma, si definitivamente era hora comenzar a buscar la felicidad y no esperarla, de no seguir esperando a que mis sueños se cumplieran, a que todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros terminara siendo producto de mi imaginación, producto de lo que mis ojos querían ver o mis oídos querían escuchar como en Ju... después de todo el mismo me dijo que yo.. imagine todo, si ya era hora de comenzar a pensar en mi.. pero de repente... como paso todo esto..." el viento movía el hermoso vestido crema que llevaba Akane, coloco sus manos en sus antebrazos, tratando de darse algo de calor "y ahora... estoy aquí en vez de estar con... y todo por el baka ese..."

-Ranma Baka!!! – dijo Akane con su voz un poco alzada, volvió a mirar al cielo y ahora estaba un acentuado gris, y las nubes parecían prepararse para descargar sus gotas de lluvia

- Será mejor que regrese a casa, o... comenzaran a preocuparse por mi... como no estoy con el idiota ese, de seguro creerán que me puede pasar algo...(suspiro amargamente)...además... no deseo mojarme- volteo su vista hacia el camino que la llevaría a su casa – " de seguro... ya se habrá dado cuenta que esta apunto de llover y ya habrá regresado a casa y talvez ahí... diablos no!.. yo no tengo porque..." – otra golpe de viento estremeció el cuerpo de Akane, haciendo que se abrazara así mismo, sus piernas descubiertas hasta la rodillas temblaban, y sus labios tiritaban de frió – definitivamente lo mejor será que regrese ahora, no quisiera enfermarme...- comenzó a caminar mientras caminaba en dirección contraria al viento, ese viento que ondeaba su cabello y su vestido de una manera tan sigilosa, mientras su mirada se perdía en aquel camino que recorrían sus pies...

Ahí, en ese hermoso lugar, debajo de aquel hermoso y frondoso árbol, en ese lugar tan perfecto, en ese lugar tan perfecto para el... para ella... para sus sentimientos, era el lugar perfecto para las oportunidades, para quizás atraverse a soñar con un si..." un si..." pensó amargamente mientras trataba de recuperarse por todo lo que había comenzado " ... y como había terminado ¿por que? ¿porque? Si todo iba bien en que momento este sueño se convirtió en pesadilla..." aun no terminaba de recuperarse por completo, cuando giro su cabeza de izquierda a derecha lentamente, como inspeccionando el lugar, ese lugar tan perfecto ese césped tan verde, eso niños corriendo como huyendo de algo, los miraba, si, pero no los veía, oía a sus madres decirle que se apresuraran, mas no las escuchaba, podía percibir el frió recorrer sus músculos, percibir su traje ondearse con el viento pero no lo sentía -----Sentir...(se dibujo una sonrisa triste en su rostro, casi invisible) ..."Como sentir ahora, si... no se ni que es lo siente mi propio corazón, cuando antes lo único que me interesaba era lo que podía sentir, el corazón de ella por mi, pero..." subió su mirada al cielo y en un leve movimiento recostó la cabeza, en aquel árbol, su rostro padecía una gran melancolía, una gran angustia, una gran confusión y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se fue deslizando por el árbol hasta quedar sentado, (lanzo un largo suspiro, y bajo la mirada). Todo había comenzado bien, tan bien que hasta parecía un sueño... pero de repente cuando todos y cada uno de sus sueños se cumplían, de repente apareció ella... porque tenia que aparecer, por que lo tenia que ver todo... "pero que estoy diciendo, a ella que le puede importar lo que haga, además estuvo apoyándome en esto todo el tiempo, (decía mientras con sus mano recorría su sedoso cabello negro en señal de impotencia, de no saber que pensar, que decir, y mucho menos que hacer... pero entonces porque huyo de esa manera..." sus pensamientos estaban fijados en la reacción que había tenido la cocinera de okonomiyakis, de su mente no se borraba, aquel rostro, lleno de rabia, dolor y celos?...sus ojos apunto de llorar, y sus puños cerrados, mientras el y Akane.. "Akane" pensó abruptamente el muchacho, mientras su mentón se pegaba a su propio pecho y sus mejillas se sonrojaban..."pero porque, cuando..."

- Rayos, maldito Saotome! – pero ahora en que quedaban, como estaba todo, ella... pero apareció el... y de repente, como ese día..." no logro terminar sus pensamientos cuando vio, como una solitaria gota de lluvia caía como en cámara lenta , directo hacia su rodilla izquierda, fue entonces cuando después de un largo tiempo, de mantener su mirada perdida en el firme césped que lo rodeaba, pudo levantar su mirada, y observo como el cielo se había oscurecido por completo

- será mejor que me vaya, o este día terminara de empeorar, si me convierto en P-chan- se reincorporo rápidamente del lugar donde estaba sentado, ahora este muchacho corría a un paso un tanto apresurado, directo a buscar un lugar donde refugiarse...

- será mejor me apresure en llegar al U-chans... solo espero que me deje entrar, pero porque no iba a hacerlo..."aunque..."- Ryoga apresuraba cada vez mas su paso como tratando de huir de sus tormentosos pensamientos, el viento comenzó a soplar con mas fuerza, su cabello se movía con el viento, y el frío lo comenzaba envolver, como si el calor que le proporcionaba su rápido trote, no fuera suficiente para abrigarlo, como si nada pudiera brindar un poco de calor a su confundido corazón, pero porque estaba confundido, si el siempre tuvo muy consiente de lo que sentía, y lo que quería... o tal vez no... Ryoga comenzó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejar su mente..

Ukio ya se encontraba definitivamente lejos, tanto su cuerpo, sus ojos ahora hinchados, y su triste corazón ya se encontraban agotados, sus lagrimas rodaban frágilmente por sus mejilla, y rodaban por ellas quedando perdidas en le aire que dejaba detrás de su triste paso, " de un momento a otro, de un día para otro..." como aquel muchacho perdido lo había logrado, como... si su corazón le pertenecía a un solo hombre, Ranma, porque había huido? Porque le había dolido tanto ver esa escena? Porque si de una u otra manera ella lo había alentado a eso, será que... se había obsesionado tanto con cumplir con su meta, que dejo de lado totalmente lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos, un amor sincero, un amor dulce, un amor entero, como el que Ryoga sentía hacia Akane "..Ryoga..." pensó amargamente la chef mientras detenía bruscamente su paso, respiraba con dificultad a causa del paso rápido que llevaba hace unos segundos, sus puños cerrados, como intentado evitar desquitarse con cualquiera que se le pasara por frente, su boca temblaba a causa de aquel frió, que apenas empezaba a sentir, y sus ojos completamente cerrados, como intentando no abrirlos, como intentado huir de aquella realidad, de aquella realidad que ni ella misma se atrevía a admitir, que sus lagrimas eran a causa de un hombre... y ese hombre era el... " Ese cerdo..." como había llegado a esto a huir de algo que ella misma provoco, es que acaso ella misma era esa enemigo que no le permitía ser feliz " es que acaso nunca voy a poder Saber lo que es la felicidad realmente, es que estoy decidida a destruir mi propia felicidad... " su cabeza se levanto de repente y abrió los ojos enseguida, fijo su mirada en el horizonte como si un recuerdo invadiera su mente, como si sus pensamientos no fueran los correctos..

- Pero que estoy diciendo Ranma es mi felicidad, el y solo el – dijo con una falsa certeza, después de todo ella lo había buscado durante tanto tiempo, lo había seguido hasta aquí, hasta Nerima, lo había encontrado y se había prometido que lo amaría a el a solo el, " y como no hacerlo si el es perfecto, es un excelente artista marcial, es fuerte, apuesto, y en ocasiones hasta dulce.. Su único defecto son sus otras prometidas..." se había prometido que no iba a dejar vencer por ninguna de ellas, que ella iba a demostrar que era la mejor candidata para esposa de Ranma, había intentado enamorarlo por su comida, ella sabia que a Ranma le fascinan sus okonomiyakis, después de todo ella era linda, excelente cocinera, y también una buena luchadora, inclusive mejor que la tonta de Akane, el era su prometido... " mi prometido... " su cabeza comenzó a bajar poco apoco hasta que su mirada quedó clavada en el pavimento, su cuerpo comenzó a buscar un refugio, se arrimo a aquella pared fría y áspera, que se encontraba a dos pasos de ella, como si ya no pudiera sostenerse, como si las fuerza la abandonaran, Comenzó a respirar pausadamente..

- eso es lo que el es..- musito - el es MI PROMETIDO, y siempre lo será, yo seré la que termine casándose con él.. "pero... y Ryo..."

- eso es lo que creer chef, pero ella jamás ser esposa de Airen – allí se encontraba ella, otra de las prometidas de Ranma quizás las más peligrosa, o quizás la más persistente, aquella muchacha de hermosos ojos violetas, y cabellera larga del mismo color, aquella amazona que había intentado atrapara a Ranma con cuanta artimaña se le pasaba por enfrente, pero después de todo que se le podía recriminar, ella había crecido en un ambiente, donde solo las mujeres mandaban, donde el perder no existía en su vocabulario, donde no importa como pero las amazonas siempre tenían que vencer... – chef jamás ser suficiente mujer para Airen(decía mientras señalaba sus bien torneada figura), después de todo cuando Airen y ella ser niños siempre creer que cocinera ser chico, ella ser incapaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre, ni siquiera el despistado de Ryoga atreverse a fijarse en chef... (decía mientras reía cruelmente)

Los ojos de Ukio se abrieron al máximo, se quedo como en estado de shock.." #chef jamás ser suficiente mujer# ni siquiera el despistado de Ryoga atreverse a fijarse en chef...#" pero quien se creía esa estúpida amazona, para decirle lo que era o no era.. y mas encima para decirle.. Que... el... eso ella ya lo sabia demonios, no necesitaba de ninguna tonta amazona viniera a repetírselo, y porque había metido a Ryoga en todo esto? Será que había leído su pensamientos... no era imposible, los poderes de las amazonas no llegan a tanto, definitivamente lo había dicho por decir, por un momento pareció tranquilizarse pero de nuevo esas palabras volvieron a sus pensamientos # ni siquiera el despistado de Ryoga atreverse a fijarse en chef # Ukio sintió como le hervía la sangre como sino aguantara mas, como si Shampoo hubiera llegado en momento preciso para poder desquitar esa furia que llevaba por dentro, sin darse cuenta su mano se levanto con fuerza hasta clavarse pesadamente en la mejilla de la amazona; Shampoo se encontraba riendo, creyendo que le habia dado en su punto debil, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a humillar de esa manera a Akane, y con ella no era difícil, solo tenia que encontraar un punto donde atacar, después de todo no habia dicho mas que la verdad, cuando eran niños Ranma siempre la vio como chico, a pesar de que ella se encontraba todo el tiempo a la defensiva, se habia ensimismado tanto en su risa que no se percato de la mano de Ukio, hasta que se encontraba a cuatro centímetros de distancia, y ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarla, la mano de Ukio pego fuertemente en la mejilla de la amazona, como si en ese golpe hubiera dejado todo la impotencia que sintió al ver a Ryoga con... rayos!, porque no podía admitirlo, esto parecía mentira, era imposible que su plan estuviera saliendo tan bien, pero tan mal a la vez... Shampoo sobaba el lugar donde Ukio había dejado la marca de su dolor, "tanto dolerle a chef que Ranma... o habrá sido por Ryoga... no eso ser imposible chef siempre decir que estar enamorada de Airen, pero chico perdido estar viviendo en su restaurante...tal vez chef..."

Ukio había mantenido sus ojos cerrados para que Shampoo no notara como las lagrimas se avecinaban a su rostro, pero era imposible ocultarlas, fue entonces cuando ese silencio sepulcral la obligo a abrir sus ojos, Shampoo la miraba intensamente no con rabia, ni con odio, mas bien como si la estuviera analizando, después de todo ella nunca la había atacado, no de esa manera, como si se sintiera realmente dolida, siempre había sido a gritos, insultos, o golpes, pero nunca así, un rayo de luz ilumino la cabeza de Ukio, ella..., ella la había golpeado justo después de que había dicho lo de Ryoga, no después de que le dijo que Ranma la consideraba un chico cuando eran niños, sino después de que le había dicho que ni Ryoga se fijaría en ella, ¿que había hecho?, creyó hundirse en un pozo sin fondo, odio tanto haberse comportado de una manera tan impulsiva, no, no podía dejar que Shampoo siquiera se imaginara que ella... sentía algo... por...el, no no podía, y se aventuró a decirle antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar

- como te atreves! Como te atreves a decir que no soy digna esposa de Ranma, yo soy eso y mucho mas,- la chef paso al lado de Shampoo golpeándola con el hombro, avanzo un par de pasos y mirándola de reojo le dijo secamente – además yo te llevo una ventaja, gracias a esa confusión de niños el me considera su amiga, en cambio a ti... solo te considera una amazona loca que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conquistarlo, que no le importa como, ni cuando...- Shampoo se quedo ahí parada, con su mano en la mejilla, sin siquiera voltear a verla, un poco confusa, un poco triste. Ukio corrió rápidamente quería evitar que Shampoo se atreviera siquiera a volver a mencionar a Ryoga, ella había salido muy bien librada después de todo, dejándole claro que el único hombre para ella era Ranma... aunque su corazón " mi corazón nada, mi corazón siempre le ha pertenecido, le pertenece y le pertenecerá a Ranma." Pensaba mientras Coria cada vez mas presurosa para llegar pronto al U-chans, ya había comenzado a sentir las gotas de lluvia correr por su cuerpo, pero tampoco quería encontrarse con Ryoga, quería llegar antes que el, no quería verlo, de seguro le pediría que le explicara porque había salido corriendo de esa manera y lo que ella menos quería era admitir...no ella no podía admitir nada, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que realmente la había impulsado a salir corriendo de aquel lugar, lo único que quería era llegar darse un baño, y recostarse, ya no quería pensar mas en nada, en nada, por lo menos no hasta mañana...

FIN PROLOGO

"Quiero ser capaz de dejarte, mi mente me pide alejarte, mas mi corazón me pide no olvidarte"


	2. Ryoga!

**ES HORA DE PENSAR EN MI**

**CAPITULO 1: Ryoga!!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga ya levaba largo tiempo corriendo, huyendo de las gotas de lluvia que lo querían alcanzar, huyendo de aquellos pensamientos que invadían su mente, después de todo al parecer al fin tenia lo que quería, lo que tanto anhelaba, pero ahora que?, que le pasaba que había pasado con sus sentimientos?, definitivamente algo había pasado estos últimos días, algo que había hecho que definitivamente cambiaran las cosas y quizás... quizás hasta sus sentimientos...

FLASH BACK

Ryoga se encontraba caminando por las calles de Nerima, habían sido tantos días buscando el dojo Tendo, anhelando ver los hermosos ojos cafés de su amada, de poder aspirar su dulce aroma "Akane" pensaba mientras agachaba la cabeza y observaba la hermosa flor amarilla que había arrancado ya hace unos días, para poder entregársela a ella..., y de una vez por todas atreverse a decirle lo que sentía realmente, "pero ahora... ¿cómo le voy a entregar esto?.." decía mientras observaba la ahora marchita flor en su mano, habían sido tantos días desde que había arrancado aquella flor, con una sola meta, dársela a ella... recordaba mientras se entristecía por la suerte que le había tocado, "¿por qué?" porque le pasaba a el esto?, porque tenia que estar siempre perdido?, porque no podía ir a un solo lugar sin perderse?, porque cada vez que le indicaban el lugar que lo acercaba a su meta, el siempre iba en dirección contraria, porque a el?, "y mas encima esta maldición..." esa maldición, la maldición de Jusenkio, aquella maldición que tantos problemas le había traído a su vida, tantos conflictos, y todo por culpa de Saotome, y en cierta forma también por no saber por donde iba, pero si Saotome no lo hubiera arrojado a la poza del cerdo ahogado el no estaría trasformándose en un cerdo cada vez que lo mojaba el agua fría, los puños de Ryoga comenzaron a cerrarse con fuerza , y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos "... todo por su culpa, si se hubiera fijado, si no... rayos!.." – MALDITO Saotome!!! – entonces su cabeza giro, y su mirada se clavo en su mano izquierda, y entonces observo como aquella marchita flor que llevaba en las manos, se quebraba en dos partes, como los pétalos ahora oscuros y un poco resecos, iban cayendo poco a poco, como se mecían en el viento antes de llegar al pavimento. lanzo un amargo y triste suspiro, sus fuerzas se calmaron y se coloco en cunclillas, al lado de aquella flor, que con tanto recelo había cuidado, tomo en sus manos unos cuantos pétalos que se habían desprendido de aquella entonces hermosa flor, y una sonrisa consoladora se dibujo en su rostro, tantas cosas que habían pasado, tantos problemas por perseguir a Saotome en busca de venganza por haberlo hecho caer en aquella fosa, pero en cierta forma gracias a esa persecución la había conocido a ella, a su amor, a ella, su vida, a sus ganas de sonreír... a Akane, a su mente regresaron aquellas imágenes de cuando aquella muchacha loca llamada Azusa lo había llamado Charlotte y lo había nombrado SU Charlotte, y fue entonces cuando Akane se enfrento a ella por su P-chan, por recuperarlo, después de todo era su P-chan... no ninguna Charlotte, una mueca entre felicidad y angustia se dibujo en su cara, de felicidad por recordar la forma en la que Akane defendía su lindo P-chan y de angustia porque sintió como un aire frió recorrió su espalda, tan solo de recordar a aquella muchacha posesiva, que le ponía nombre a cuanta cosa o persona se la pasaba por enfrente y lo hacia suyo aunque no lo fuera... "P-chan..."pensó y su rostro se entristeció rápidamente, como había llegado a comportarse de una manera tan patética, como la única forma que había encontrado para sentirse al lado de Akane, de que el estuviera cerca de ella, para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo, había sido convirtiéndose en P-chan, en su mascota, en su pequeño y dulce cerdito negro, claro que sabia que Ranma se enojaba al máximo cuando veía que Akane lo abrazaba contra su pecho, le daba de comer y mas cuando decía que iba a dormir con el, si definitivamente ver la cara de Saotome en esos momentos era tan gratificante, y mas cuando el le sacaba la lengua en seña de que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, eso hacia que Ranma explotara, y que intentara alejarlo de ella, pero nunca lo podía hacer, puesto que Akane siempre lo defendía, " como me gustaría que cada sonrisa, cada gesto, y cada palabra que me dedica como P-chan, me lo dedicara... como cuando estoy en mi forma original, cuando soy yo, cuando soy Ryoga..." su mente se alejaba pero el no se movía, el esta ahí en cunclillas, observando aquellos pétalos de flor y pensando en su amada, la gente que pasaba por ahí lo miraban, unos con gestos de estar sorprendidos, otros con gestos de lastima, después de todo ver a un muchacho en ese estado no era tan común, un muchacho apuesto con una cinta amarilla en su frente, con una pesada y gran mochila a sus espaldas, con una sombrilla roja, que también se encontraba a sus espaldas,.. ahí en cunclillas, en media calle, con la mirada perdida, y con unos cuantos pétalos de rosa en sus manos, y dando suspiros tristes. De repente, de la nada Ryoga comenzó a recordar ese día... ese día, su cita, si cita con Akane, las mejillas de Ryoga se sonrojaron al máximo y parecía que en cualquier momento un hilo de sangre iba a rodar por su nariz, pero antes que eso pasara recordó lo que Akane le había dicho ese día, tal vez consiente, tal vez inconscientemente, le había dejado claro que para ella, el... era solo... un amigo..., "un buen amigo" su rostro se apagó y parecía que caía en una gran depresión, "y todo por culpa de Saotome..." entonces sintió como nuevas fuerzas recorrían su cuerpo, se levanto de golpe y comenzó a correr a toda prisa en busca del dojo, en busca de ella, y en busca de una nueva pelea contra Saotome...

----------------------------

Ukio se encontraba feliz, no sabia porque pero el día de hoy parecía tan precioso, tan único, tan especial, como si el destino le tuviera previsto algo especial, para hoy "de seguro mi Ran-chan venga a visitarme hoy..." definitivamente eso haría que su día fuera completamente perfecto, por el momento no había nadie en el restaurante, estaba solo pero eso no le preocupaba, ella estaba simplemente feliz, cruzo sus brazos en el mesón, su quijada toco sus manos poco a poco, cerró su ojos lentamente de pero de repente lo vio,... Ranma entraba paso a paso al U-chans vestido con aquel traje verde que pocas veces usaba pero que lo hacia ver tan apuesto, su boina que hacia juego con su traje, y que reposaba sobre su hermoso cabello trenzado, ahí estaba él... parado... sin dejar ver sus hermosos ojos azules, puesto que su cabeza se encontraba gacha para que no pudiera ver sus mejillas rosadas, con un hermoso ramo de flores rojas en la mano izquierda, el corazón de Ukio comenzó a latir fuertemente, temía que en cualquier momento su corazón saliera disparado de su pecho, no lo podía creer sería que al fin Ranma...

- R..Ranma? – alcanzó a musitar, con una voz muy baja, mientras lograba colocar sus manos sobre la mesa, y se levantaba sigilosamente sin hacer el menor ruido.

El comenzó acercarse lentamente a ella sin siquiera atreverse a levantar la cabeza, se veía tan nervioso – yo quiero... quiero decirte.. algo...muy.. muy importante...- decía mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasos hacia Ukio, Ukio sintió que los brazos le temblaban, y las piernas se le volvían de gelatina "será que..." pensaba la chef, cuando comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia él, hacia el amor de su vida, hacia su prometido... quedo a unos seis pasos de Ranma no quería apresurar las cosas, si Ranma le iba a decir algo importante, ella quería que Ranma lo tomara con calma, para poder recordarlo el resto de su vida... Ranma dio un paso hacia delante, mientras volvía a decir – necesito decirte.. lo que siento...- decía mientras avanzaba dos pasos mas hacia ella, Ukio abrió sus ojos como nunca, era real.. todo esto era real, el estaba ahí, apunto de... – yo necesito que... tu sepas que... – volvió a decir el muchacho mientras daba dos pasos mas hacia ella, fue entonces cuando el muchacho por fin tomo fuerzas y pudo levantar su mirada, y posarla en los ojos de ella, Ukio pensó que iba a comenzar a reír como una loca, y que se le iba a tirar a los brazos en cualquier momento en cuanto oyó esas palabras, pero cuando sintió la cálida mirada de Ranma, simplemente se perdió en esos magníficos ojos azules, lo único que podía sentir era que en cualquier momento podía dejar de respirar, Ranma avanzó un ultimo paso hacia la chef, ya no quedaba un solo espacio de distancia entre ellos, ahí estaban los dos tal y como siempre lo había soñado, los pájaros trinaban, el sol cálido, pero no demasiado como para afectar el hermoso clima que los abrigaba, entonces Ukio sintió como una brisa rozaba sus brazos y observo como un pequeño mechón del cabello de Ranma se movía con el viento "perfecto.. definitivamente él es perfecto..." pensó la cocinera mientras lo contemplaba. Ukio no había medido el tiempo pero se habían quedado un minuto mirándose a los ojos sin despegarse de la mirada del otro un solo segundo, ahí juntos, mirándose, sintiendo el rozar de sus respiraciones, fue entonces cuando observo que los labios de Ranma comenzaban a moverse... – eres lo mas perfecto que he visto en mi vida..- decía mientras recogía un mechón que se había deslizado de la cabellera de Ukio, ella estaba paralizada, sentía que sus mejillas temblaban, tan solo sentía como la voz de Ranma la abrazaba, como esa cercanía que tenían la estuviera derritiendo, fue entonces cuando una acción de Ranma hizo que ella se sorprendiera mas, ahora si era definitivo no podía respirar, sentía como si el aire le faltara, Ranma había cerrado los ojos, y se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, quedaban cinco centímetros de distancia entre sus labios, Ukio estaba como inerte, todo era tan rápido,"al fin" al fin pensaba la chef, Ranma ahora estaba tres centímetros de distancia mientras musitaba – yo...- ella sentía como si un nudo le crecía en la garganta, solo esperaba que su sueño al fin se cumpliera, -..te..- continuaba mientras se acercaba mas y mas su rostro al de la chef, Ukio comenzó a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, mientras quedaba un centímetro, un solo centímetro de distancia entre sus labios – am..-

- PREPÁRATE SAOTOME!!! Hoy por fin te voy a... - decía el muchacho perdido mientras irrumpía abruptamente en el local de la chef...

- RYOGA!!! – grito entre furiosa y asustada, se levanto rápidamente del mesón, y miro de un lado a otro como intentando buscar a Ranma.. -...fue..fue un sueño..- dijo casi en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sentaba en un pequeño banco que se encontraba tres pasos atrás de ella, dando un triste suspiro, ignorando por completo a aquel joven que se encontraba en la puerta mirando de un lado a otro con cara de consternación, como buscando alguna pista de porque el Dojo Tendo había cambiado tanto, "pero.. pero si este no es el Dojo Tendo..., demonios! Otra vez me perdí" pensaba el muchacho, pero antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta para volver en su búsqueda, pudo oír la desanimada voz de Ukio que le decía casi en un susurro:

- Este no es el Dojo Tendo, Ryoga, (suspiro lentamente) es mi restaurante...-

- Pero por supuesto que se que no es el Dojo Tendo! Acaso me crees ciego...

- No. Pero si bastante despistado – dijo la chef mientras se levantaba del banco y se paraba en frente del muchacho se arrimo contra la pared y cruzó sus brazos, pudo ver como Ryoga agachaba la cabeza a causa de su penoso comportamiento..."... es tan lindo, parece un niño tierno, creyendo que ha cometido una gran indiscreción" pensaba Ukio mientras lo continuaba observando, de repente una mueca se comenzó a dibujar en su rostro "lindo" "tierno.." había dicho Ryoga era lindo y tierno...

- Se puede saber porque me miras así?? – era Ryoga que interrumpía sus pensamientos, con una cara de desgano

-he.. –

Ryoga desvió la mirada al lado derecho – se que soy un poco despistado, pero no necesito que nadie me mire con lastima, ni mucho menos con cara de desagrado...-

- No! No es eso, para nada..., es solo..que...- decía Ukio mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y agachaba la cabeza para que Ryoga no las pudiera ver.

- Es solo que...que? – interrogaba sin darse cuenta de porque lo preguntaba, es decir por que le tenia que importar lo que ella pensara..

- Yo... bueno... la verdad es que... eso ya no importa...

-Si tienes razón, yo mejor me voy, y disculpa por haber interrumpido tu sueño con Ranma...

todo el sonrojo de Ukio se borro por completo, sus ojos se abrieron el máximo, y sintió como si cuerpo no le funcionara y su garganta se quedara hecha un solo nudo... como podía saberlo? Es que... acaso el la había escuchado o algo así..- como...es que..-

- soy despistado mas no ciego, o se te olvido, además me deje llevar porque tenías en la cara una gran sonrisa, estabas babeando, decías.., bueno mas bien gritabas Ranma...Ranma, además...- prosiguió Ryoga mientras contaba señalando uno a uno sus dedos, todas las reacciones que había tenido Ukio durante su sueño con Ranma..

- bueno, bueno ya!- decía Ukio mientras iba levantando la voz y se ponía cada vez mas colorada y con cierto dote de enojo, porque la tenia que ver así hecha la.. babosa, pero porque le importaba lo que pensara ese cerdo...

- tranquila, creo que en cierta forma es algo normal...- decía mientras colocaba gesto de pensativo y ponía su mano derecha en su quijada, y elevaba la mirada, Gracias a la reacción de Ryoga a Ukio se le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente – después de todo de todas las prometidas locas de Ranma, tu pareces ser la mas centrada – termino de decir aquel joven. "es acaso eso un elogio..." se preguntaba Ukio después de todo Ryoga no era muy bueno con las palabras, especialmente frente a las chicas, pero a ella se lo había dicho de la forma mas tranquila y rápida posible.. "es que acaso ese cerdo, no me considera una chica, y por eso no se puso nervioso, y no le costo tanto decirme, lo que me dijo" Ukio comenzó a creer que Ryoga no se había puesto nervioso a su lado porque no la consideraba una chica, después de todo Ranma había creído que era un niño cuando se conocieron de chicos, y ahora este idiota ha de pensar lo mismo, sino que otra explicación había para que el le hubiera dado un cumplido con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como se atrevía a confundirla, porque era tan imbécil, a Ukio le comenzó a hervir la sangre de imaginarse todo lo que ella creía que pasaba por la mente de aquel muchacho, comenzó a apretar fuertemente los puños, los brazos se le tensaron y comenzó a agachar la cabeza, su rostro estaba rojo, pero no precisamente, por pena, o vergüenza, sino por el coraje que le causaban sus propios pensamientos – como... te atreves...– Ukio cogió lo primero que encontró en la mesa que estaba a lado de ella, agarro aquel inmenso jarrón rojo de flores plateadas y en un rápido movimiento se lo lanzó Ryoga en la cabeza, - IDIOTA!!-

Ryoga se encontraba en el piso con una gran cara de sorpresa en su cara, mirando fijamente a Ukio "pero que le sucede ahora" Ryoga se levanto rápidamente del piso y en un salto pudo encarar a Ukio

- me puedes decir porque me quebraste ese jarrón en la cabeza, estas loca o algo por estilo-

- como te atreves a reprocharme, además te lo tenias merecido, después de lo que me dijiste – Ukio se encontraba completamente alterada aparte de que la consideraba un chico ahora le estaba recriminando porque le había pegado, como podía ser tan cara dura, si definitivamente se lo tenía merecido

- Bueno,... – decía Ryoga mientras ponía cara de no entender una sola palabra - ...con esto lo único que haces es confirmar mis sospechas – decía mientras cruzaba los brazos

-confirmar tus sospechas de que estas hablando?–

-Bueno... que estas completamente loca!-

-pero... como te atreves, eres un imbécil – definitivamente esta era la gota que derramaba el vaso, había interrumpido su encuentro con Ranma, aunque hubiera sido un sueño, era su su sueño, su encuentro, luego la llamo hombre, y ahora con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le decía que era una loca, no ella no podía soportar tanto, comenzó a levantar su mano derecha para darle una fuerte cachetada a Ryoga. Obviamente después de aquel hermoso encuentro cara a cara con el jarrón estilo chino Ryoga ya se encontraba prevenido, y pudo ver como la mano de Ukio se acercaba a su rostro, y la detuvo justo a diez centímetros

-pero, me puedes decir que te pasa, si estas en tus días no es mi culpa, además no tienes porque cachetearme, solo por decirte un cumplido, por lo general se dan las gracias sabias...-

-Un cumplido!, mira yo no se lo que a ti te parezca un cumplido, pero que me confundan con un hombre no me parece un cumplido-

-Pero Por amor a...- Ryoga soltó la mano de Ukio y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a ella, pero que era lo que le pasaba, en que momento le había dicho algo semejante, el lo único que había dicho era que de todas las prometidas de Ranma ella era la mas centrada, como había confundido eso en que el la veía como hombre; Ryoga pasó su mano desde la frente a la quijada en señal de resignación, giró para poder encarar a Ukio.. –se puede saber de donde sacaste eso..-

-Bueno es que... como tu...-Ukio ya estaba entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo podía analizar por completo, Ryoga no parecía entender absolutamente nada, todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más confuso, pero que le pasaba porque le importaba tanto saber lo que realmente pensaba este muchacho, a ella lo que le debería importar es lo que pensase su prometido Ranma, no lo que pensase el pero aun así, había una parte de ella que no quería dejar las cosas así, quería saber si realmente Ryoga la veía como un hombre, intento tragarse un poco su orgullo y su vergüenza, saco fuerzas de donde no supo y pudo decir..-Bueno... como tu siempre te pones tan nervioso cuando hablas con una chica, y pues cuando me dijiste el cumplido con tanta naturalidad yo pensé que...

-Tu pensaste que creía que eras un chico, y por eso me fue tan fácil darte un cumplido... Me crees tan estúpido?-

-Bueno...

-Mira quien ofende ahora...- Ryoga lanzó un triste suspiro, y agacho su cabeza, Ukio lo había malentendido todo en ningún momento el la había visto como un chico el simplemente le dijo un cumplido y ella se había comportado como una tonta, y ahora el... "diablos!" odiaba tanto haberse comportado como una niñita impulsiva igual que Akane cuando se peleaba con Ranma, que se imaginaba siempre lo peor, y lo atacaba sin escuchar explicaciones, y Ryoga...

Ryoga comenzó a dar pasos fuera del restaurante, lanzó su grito al cielo, y elevo sus manos en señal de impotencia..

-Definitivamente nuca voy a entender a las mujeres!- ahora ya no estaba triste, y quizás nunca lo estuvo ahora estaba confundido, como siempre, Ukio sintió como la culpa se disipaba poco a poco y se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Ukio se acerco lentamente al muchacho perdido, y en voz muy tenue dijo:

-No tienes que entendernos, lo siento, y.. gracias..

-Gracias, por que?

-¿Cómo que porqué? No dijiste que hubieras preferido que te dieras las gracias, a que te hubiera respondido con un jarronzazo- Ukio estaba levantando la voz, como podía ser tan insensible, de no entender nada aparte de que le estaba pidiendo disculpas y le estaba dando las gracias por su pobre cumplido, tenía que explicarle con señas...

-Y tienes que gritarme para darme las gracias!...-

-Tu también estas gritando!..-

Para este momento se encontraban como en una pelea de veamos quien grita mas fuerte, paso a paso se comenzaron a acercar dos personas, una era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años de cabello castaño recogido, y un niño que no pasaba de los seis años, con un pequeño overol azul...

-Mami porque gritan así, están locos??

-No pequeño ellos están enamorados, y ahora tienen unas pequeñas diferencias, pero no te preocupes que pronto volverán a estar como siempre- decía aquella mujer mientras les regalaba una dulce y comprensiva sonrisa

-Como siempre? Dándose abrazos y besos, esas cosas que hacen los novios?

-Así y es y ahora dejémoslo solos para que solucionen sus problemas...

-Ah...Suerte!- decía el pequeño niño mientras se alejaba agarrado de la mano de su mama y la otra la movía de un lado a otro en seña de despedida, sin mirarlos.

Ukio y Ryoga se habían quedado sin habla habían parado su discusión en cuanto oyeron la imprudente pregunta del niño, pero en cuanto vieron la sonrisa de ´no se preocupen se que se van a reconciliar´ que les había declarado aquella mujer, ahora se encontraban uno en frente del otro con las cabezas agachadas para que no pudieran verse uno a otro el pequeño sonrojo que se había comenzado a asomar a sus mejillas, como era posible que lo hayan confundido con unas de esas parejitas de novios, en sus típicos pleitos "aunque... de verdad eso parecíamos.." pensó la chef, pero que estaba pensando, como era posible que estuviera pensando en ese cerdo en este momento...

-Bueno será mejor que ya me valla...- Ryoga fue el encargado de romper el silencio, no aguantaba más y tenía que encontrar a Ranma para poder vencerlo y quería poder volver a Akane, ya había perdido mucho tiempo en esta tonta pelea con Ukio y era hora de marcharse...

-Yo te acompaño

-Que?- Ukio no entendía porque le había dicho eso ella no lo quería acompañar, era solo que... "Ranma"

-Es que si no te acompaño llegaras en dos meses al Dojo Tendo, además quiero aprovechar para ver a mi Ranchan- mencionó Ukio mientras entrelazaba sus manos y se colocaba en una pose soñadora

-Fíjate que no se te nota- decía Ryoga mientras daba la media vuelta y emprendía su camino al Dojo Tendo, no se fijo de la gran espátula que se aproximaba a su cabeza, lo había golpeado duro pero no demasiado como para dejarlo sin conocimiento..

-Idiota..- alcanzó murmurar Ukio mientras lo agarraba de la mochila que estaba a su espalda y lo arrastraba por el piso en sentido contrario al camino que el ya había emprendido "definitivamente eres un insensible, y si te hubiera dejado ir solo... no hubieras llegado en meses" continuó pensando Ukio mientras siguió su camino al Dojo..

----------------------------

FIN CAPITULO UNO

_**Comentario de la Autora: **__Bueno queria disculparme oficialmente por cualquier error horror ortografico que escriba es que la verdad es que escribo rapido lo que se me va ocurriendo y pues… la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para revisar bien las faltas… por cierto disculpen por la demora en subir el capitulo… por cierto tienes razon en todo __Vivian__ eso es precisamente lo que quiere decir el prologo… ahora si no los aburro mas… hasta luego!_


	3. Protegeme

**ES HORA DE PENSAR EN MI**

CAPITULO 2: Protégeme

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma y Akane llevaban ya algunos minutos caminando los dos solos, como nunca antes, los dos solos sin que nadie los molestara, habían salido por un encargo que les había pedido Kasumi, y ahora ya estaban de regreso a casa, Ranma caminaba con sus brazos entrelazados atrás de su cabeza sobre el muro, fiel a sus costumbre, pero sin poder quitarle la mirada a Akane, ella caminaba cabizbaja "últimamente anda muy rara..., quizás está concentrada con algo de la escuela, pero aún así hay algo que..." que era lo que le estaba pasando a Akane, ya nada era como antes, sus peleas, sus insultos, nada todo estaba cambiando, y no era para bien, sus actitudes, su forma de ser, sentía como si algo dentro de él lo estuviera desesperando, definitivamente Akane ya no era la misma algo le estaba pasando algo que el no lo podía entender, o no quería entender, sentía que se estuviera alejando, "...últimamente se la pasa pensando, tranquila, como si estuviera apunto de tomar... una decisión..." Ranma sintió que algo se avecinaba, algo que le iba a doler, pero no quería arriesgarse a pensar en eso, era imposible, no quería imaginarse que ella... en algún momento... "no, no podría hacerme eso... aunque, como podrá saber que me estaría haciendo daño..."- Ranma lanzó un largo suspiro y por primera vez después de haber salido del Dojo le quito la mirada de encima para poder clavarla en aquel angosto muro por el que caminaba lentamente...

Akane caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos..."porque es tan difícil hacerlo, yo... ya no quiero sufrir... y se supone que ya tome una decisión, ya no aguanto un segundo más así, con esperar, y con seguir observando como sus prometidas se le tiran encima, y... no puedo entender porque a ellas si las trata bien, nunca un insulto hacia ellas, nunca un mal gesto, en cambio a mi..." Akane estaba muy concentrada, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera la intensa mirada de Ranma el ya se había dado cuenta de su extraña forma de ser, de que últimamente estaba muy pensativa, y triste, pero claramente pudo oír el suspiro de Ranma y notó como le había quitado la mirada de encima "..tengo que decírselo, después de todo a el no... tengo que agarrar valor..."

-Ranma...-

Ranma se sobresalto un poco al oír el tono bajo y dulce en el que Akane pronunció su nombre, su corazón comenzó a saltar fuertemente y sintió como si en cualquier momento le fuera a fallar su coordinación y fuera a caer, trato de hablar pero las palabras no salían, como cuantas veces pasaba cuando deseaba decirle algo importante para el, y su tonto orgullo no se lo permitía, pero ahora no era orgullo sino recelo, recelo de imaginarse que le iba a decir algo, algo que el no quería escuchar, intento tragar un poco de saliva y logró con un poco de dificultad pronunciar..

-Di..dime Akane..-

Akane giro su cabeza para poder enfrentar a Ranma era hora y debía ser valiente –Te..tengo que.., no tenemos que, no si tengo que decirte algo muy importante...-

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a latir fuertemente, sentía que con cada latido se le fuera a desgarrar el alma no podía ser, Ranma comenzó a unir puntos su actitud extraña, su tristeza, estaba tan concentrada en algo últimamente, y sus salidas.. y si le quería decir algo importante, algo bueno, no tendría porque estar triste, talvez fuera algo bueno para ella pero si era lo que se estaba imaginando definitivamente no iba a ser algo bueno para él... su desesperación comenzó a elevarse con el silencio de Akane, "ella.. ella no irá a.. porque no habla?" La desesperación de Ranma se elevo al máximo Akane ya no lo miraba como hace un momento había agachado la mirada, de un salto bajo para poder encararla y cogió sus hombros fuertemente pero sin intentar hacerle el menor daño..

-Que? Que pasa Akane?, porque estas así?, porque estas tan.. tan pensativa últimamente?-

-Es que... yo...yo he pensado en que.. es el momento de que yo... comience a.. y..y tu..-

-Tu y yo que Akane? Que?- Akane sintió que perdía las fuerzas que su cabeza iba a explotar, que sus brazos y sus piernas se iban desprender, porque era tan difícil? Porque era tan cobarde?, y las ultimas palabras de Ranma #Tu y yo que Akane? Que?# "tu y yo...como me hubiera gustado que dijeras algo así antes..." ya no podía dar marcha atrás y había tomado una decisión... pero su mirada esa mirada de desesperación... esos ojos azules, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo, sin querer separarse de él, pero no, ya no "tengo que ser fuerte" elevo su mirada hacia sus ojos y sintió que se iba a perder en ese color azulado, en sus pupilas que demostraban una gran impotencia de no saber que pensar o que sentir, y con las pocas fuerzas que pudo reunir alcanzó a pronunciar...

-No Ranma, no es un Tu y Yo... juntos-

"no, no me hagas esto,¿cómo que no juntos? Será que ella al fin... no por favor" quiso poder decirle eso mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, pero no pudo, sintió como su cuerpo estaba tieso, como si no pudiera moverse y lo único que pudiera es hablar..

-A.. a que te refieres Akane?

-Yo... creo que es hora de comenzar a pensar en m...-

-Prepárate Saotome!! Ahora si te arrepentirás- Ese era Ryoga que iba acelerando su paso cada vez más rápido, hace un momento se había recuperado del golpe de Ukio y se encontraban caminando los dos solos, caminaban juntos en un incómodo silencio, parecía que todo fuera normal, como la gente caminaba, hablaba, reía y ellos no podían siquiera mirarse, hasta que de repente pudo observar a lo lejos la silueta de Akane y sintió como una gran sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro y todas sus fuerzas hubieran vuelto, pero en ese momento la vio... aquella mirada, esa mirada llena de nostalgia que Akane le dedicaba a Ranma y observó como sus labios pronunciaban algo que el no pudo oír a causa de la gran distancia que los separaba, pero lo que definitivamente lo lleno de rabia fue haber visto la reacción de Saotome como en un salto bien coordinado, quedó frente a frente con Akane y la agarraba de esa manera; como se atrevía el insolente de Ranma agarrarla de esa manera, definitivamente eso era algo que el no podía soportar, corrió a toda prisa mientras lo amenazaba y lanzaba contra el muchacho de la trenza su pesada sombrilla.

Ranma se encontraba perdido en esos hermosos ojos que tenía su prometida, esos ojos que eran capaz de esclavizarlo en un instante si se lo pedían, fue entonces cuando vio que los labios de Akane se movían con cierta pesadez como si le doliera lo que fuera a decir, estaba tan concentrado, tan asustado de que a causa de que las palabras que Akane le iba a decir en estos instantes arruinaran su vida, y todo por lo que el siempre ha luchado, las veces que el había demostrado que era capaz de sacrificar su vida por ella, no volvieran a pasar más, porque ella se lo pidiera...le pidiera que se alejara de ella... en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo no quería escucharlo, pero tenía que afrontarlo, como todo un hombre, como le habían enseñado a no huir de nada, el estrepitoso grito de Ryoga interrumpio aquel momento, Ranma sintió como sus brazos comenzaban a temblar como uno de sus ojos estuviera apunto de cerrarrse, como... Como se atrevía ese cerdo!! Como se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento con su estupida venganza, "Imbecil... Idiota... Estúpido" atinó a pensar Ranma cuando pudo ver como se acercaba hacía él una sombrilla roja y en un movimiento inesperado agarro a Akane por la cintura y se la llevó cinco pasos lejos del orificio que dejó la sombrilla al impactarse con el pavimento..

Akane ya estaba decidida ya le iba decir a Ranma lo que había decidido, para ella era un golpe bajo hacía ella misma, pero... tal vez para Ranma sería lo mejor.. ya estaba pronunciando esas cortantes palabras cuando logro oír a lo lejos el grito de Ryoga y pudo ver como Ranma ponía un gesto de desagrado y en un movimiento sorpresivo la tomó por la cintura y la levanto unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás para que el golpe no los alcanzara.

Ryoga observó como Ranma separaba a Akane del impacto de su sombrilla y en cierta manera se lo agradecía después de todo cada vez que el se concentraba demasiado en atacar a Ranma se olvidaba por completo del resto del mundo incluso de la misma Akane, y si Ranma no la alejaba un poco podría hasta hacerle daño como aquella vez en el Furinkan claro que no fue físicamente, pero si le dolió mucho ver el rostro de Akane en esos momentos fue como si le hubieran disparado directo al corazón, ahora el la había salvado del golpe, pero a su mente llegó esa imagen de Ranma agarrando de esa manera a Akane y en un grito que retumbaba en el viento pudo decir:

-Como te atreves a agarrar de esa manera a Akane! Pagarás por eso!- y se lanzó contra el para poder contra atacarlo

Ranma pudo sentir el leve contacto de la piel de Akane, y por un segundo pudo percibir ese aroma... ese aroma que definitivamente lo volvía loco, cuando pudo sentir como Ryoga se acercaba en un rápido movimiento hacía él, entonces observo aquella reacción extraña en Akane, esa mirada, ese gesto, esa sonrisa prácticamente invisible pero que el si pudo notar fue entonces cuando oyó el susurro de Akane.. -Ryoga...

Akane no lo podía creer estaba tan cerca de Ranma, tanto que prácticamente quería abrzarlo y decirle que lo amaba, pero no podía necesitaba alguien que la ayudara a sacar a Ranma de su vida, de su corazón y de su alma, alguien que la ayudara en ese largo y duro camino de tratar de ser feliz, aunque no sea a lado de el.. "alguien que..." y fue entonces cuando lo vio corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos para poder atacar a Ranma... "el.."

Ranma pudo sentir la forma tan especial en la que Akane mencionó el nombre de aquel muchacho pérdido, tan lleno de.. de esperanza? Esto hizo que Ranma comenzara a acumular furia, que le pasaba a Akane porque lo miraba así, porque mencionaba su nombre de esa manera tan rara en ella... antes de que pudiera recibir el ataque de Ryoga, Ranma se separo de Akane, y lanzo una fuerte patada hacía el rostro de aquel muchacho, deteniendo en seco su ataque

-Y como querías que la agarrara si fue la única manera que encontré para que no saliera lastimada... además como se te ocurre que yo voy a agarrar de alguna manera a esta marimacho- dijo despectivamente mientras la señalaba -y si fuera así jamás lo notaría es tan poco femenina que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un abrazo- Ranma había calmado poco a poco su grito y se iba calmando cada vez más sin bajar la voz como si estuviera analizando cada una de sus palabras, otra vez este maldito orgullo, pero esta vez no era por intentar salvar a Akane de sus locas prometidas, sino por el coraje que le habia dado ver la reacción que Akane había tenido hacía Ryoga.

Ukio había llegado justo donde se encontraban Ranma y Akane solo que se había mantenido al margen después de todo la estaba perturbando ese extraño sentimiento que tuvo cuando después de haber caminado a solas por largo rato sin siquiera mencionar una sola palabra de repente a Ryoga se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro ella pensó que tal vez se sentía feliz a su lado no sabía porque pero le daba mucho gusto que alguien se sintiera tan a gusto a lado de ella, tan a gusto que hasta sonriera, fue entonces cuando alzo la mirada y diviso la verdadera razón por la que Ryoga había sonreído "fue por ella.." pensó en ese instante "pero claro que fue por ella! Que me pasa, a mi ni siquiera debe importarme lo que este estupido haga" se encontraba en una posición de simplemente observar hasta que pudo oír la típica posición de defensiva de Ranma insultando como era común en él a Akane, pero esta vez había atacado a Ryoga de un manera un tanto más brusca de lo normal, "...como si se estuviera desquitando de él" avanzó a paso lento hacía donde se encontraba esa mucha de cabello azulado, ella estaba ahí sintiendo como cada palabra que le había dedicado hace un instante retumbaran una y otra vez en su cabeza "tal vez.. si tome la decisión correcta, después de todo así el se sentirá..."

-Como te atrves a insultar a Akane de esa manera!! Ella no tiene porque soportar tus insultos!- Ryoga volvió a arremeter contra el muchacho de la trenza dando fuertes patadas contra él, sin siquiera alcanzarlo, Ranma lo único que hacía era evitar cualquier golpe que le pudiera proporcionar, Ryoga retrocedió dos pasos, se colocó en cunclillas y sacó su sombrilla del pavimento, se la lanzó directamente a Ranma que en ese momento con una tranquilidad impresionante como advirtiendo el ataque del muchacho pérdido se deslizo dos pasos hacía la izquierda y la sombrilla quedó incrustada nuevamente pero en la pared de una hermosa casa estilo Juliana..

-Que paso P-chan? Tanta agua te afecto la coordinación, muy mal deberías entrenar más y no pasartela pensando en casos perdidos- decía Ranma mientras le dedicaba una mirada despectiva a Akane –pero que digo, si tu vives perdido- pero ahora miraba fijamente a Ryoga

-No más Saotome esta vez te tragaras todos tus insultos- Ryoga quitó rapidamente su pesada sonbrilla de aquella pared y siguió a Ranma dando saltos por los techos igual que él para intentar alcanzarlos

Akane simplemente estaba inmóvil, porque en este momento en el que no estaba totalmente segura de si su desición era la correcta el se comportaba igual que todos los días desde que se conocieron, los mismos insultos, los mismos malos tratos, esto lo único que hacía era confirmar que su triste desción era talvez la más correcta "...y esa mirada..."

-Akane...Akane!! Reacciona! Los muchachos ya se estan alejando acaso no quieres ver como Ranma vence a Ryoga por milésima vez?- esa era Ukio que la tría de vuelta a la realidad. Ranma y Ryoga ya no estaban ahí, ahora se enontraban saltando por los techos de las casas uno tras otro, temía que le pudiera pasar algo a Ranma, tenía que saber como terminaba todo esto..

-Si! Vamos..-dijo la muchacha mientras emprendía carrera por las calles de Nerima sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ranma, pudo observar como a la misma vez que saltaban de un techo a otro podían darse golpes mutuamente...

Ukio obsevaba expectante por la derrota de Ryoga era por de más saber que Ranma lo vencería igual que siempre, es verdad que Ryoga ha mejorado un poco sus golpes parecen más rápidos e incluso se ve tan seguro "de seguro debe haber entrenado este tiempo que no estuvo por aquí, pero aún así dudo mucho que pueda vencer a Ranma.." Poco a poco los jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse a un edificio que se encontraba en demolición, los golpes de Ryoga eran más rápidos que la ultima vez que se enfrentaron, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudieran vencer a Ranma, una vez que llegaron se quedaron uno en frente del otro en una pequeña zona que era solo polvo, puesto que ya habían derrumbado esa parte del edificio...

Ranma comenzó a secar con su antebrazo el sudor que corría por su frente –Veo que has entrenado P-chan..-

Ryoga se encontraba un poco agitado y el sudor comenzaba a rodar por su espalda –Te parece... Y no me vuelvas llamar P-chan, modelito de cuarta...

-Como así que modelito de cuarta!! Cerdo estúpido...- Ranma estaba comenzando a llenarse de furia como se atrevía a decirle modelito... y de cuarta definitivamente el no era nada menos que lo mejor en la situación que se encuentre, entonces algo volvió a la mente de Ranma, algo que hizo que se colocara erguido y que su orgullo estuviera igual que antes.. -pero, por lo menos yo sigo siendo humano- decía Ranma mientras hacía un gesto de ´te gané´.

"este idiota de Ranma, como se atreve a recalcarme que el se convierte en humano,... mientras yo en un animal... en un cerdo... en.. en P-chan" –Cuando menos se aprovechar mi estado de P-chan-

Parecía que a Ranma se le iba a saltar su ojo derecho, "este IMBECIL" como se atreve a insunuar una cosa así... –Eres un... Como te atreves!!- fue entonces cuando Ranma atacó a Ryoga con todas sus fuerza, no podía soportar que dijera algo así comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que Akane defendia a ese estúpido cerdo, lo abrazaba e incluso hasta dormia con el, la furia de Ranma se elevó al máximo comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacía Ryoga -´Él truco de las Castañas Calientes´- Ranma daba sus golpes cada vez más rápido, de por si ese truco era uno de los mejores de Ranma, pero gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido habia mejorado un poco, y evitaba los golpes de Ranma, aunque algunos si llegaron a rozarlos.

Akane y Ukio corrían a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraban ellos, justo antes de que entraran Akane se detuvo en la entrada y leyó el pequeño tablero que habían colocado ´Zona de demoliciones´ "Ranma" pensó presurosamente Akane

-Akane apresuraté- gritó la chef tratando de despertarla de su ensoñación

-Si ya voy- Cuando alcanzaron a divisar a los dos muchachos Ranma se encontraba atacando a Ryoga con uno de sus mejores ataques, Ryoga trataba de esquivar los ataques de Ranma y en un salto rápido pudo alejarse de él un par de metros..

Akane se encontraba sumamente preocupada temía que algo le pudiera pasar a Ranma o a Ryoga por culpa de ésta estúpida pelea, estaban en una zona de demoliciones y uno de sus poderosos ataques podría destruir lo que quedaban de edificios y lastimarlos, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue tratar de advertirlos –Tengan cuidado! Estamos en una zona de demoliciones y las vigas de esos edificios se ven muy débiles y podrían derrumbarse...-

Ranma notó como Ryoga daba un salto para alejarse de su ataque iba a contra atacar cuando sintió la presencia de Akane, entonces decidió dejar que se alejara, para que pudiera ver desde el principio como derrotaba con total facilidad a Ryoga, fue cuando escuchó el grito de Akane... Akane se estaba preocupando por el? Pero a su mente regreso aquella mirada de la joven y aquel leve susurro llamando al cerdo ese.. "Pero porque se preocupa de esa manera por el cerdo ese?"

-No te metas en esto Akane!, tu a duras y sabes lo que son las artes marciales... y no te preocupes que no te lo voy a lastimar- decia con un coraje que invadía su cuerpo mientras secaba el sudor que se alojaba en su quijada –por lo menos no demasiado

Ryoga tenía una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho "Akane se preocupa por mi, Akane se preocupa por mi" la miraba de una manera ensoñadora hasta que pudo oír las duras palabras que Ranma le dedicaba a su amada Akane...

-Como si yo fuera a permitir que toques... además no le vuelvas a hablar de esa manera a Akane...- Ryoga comenzó a correr directo hacía Ranma y justo antes de que pudiera clavar uno de sus puños en las mejillas de Ranma el la detuvo agarrando su puño con fuerza y tirandolo hacía un lado..

-Ni creas... que con tus lagrimas me vas a convencer Akane esta pelea aún no ha terminado- decía mientras daba un salto en reversa quedando parado sobre un pequeño muro que aún quedaba levantado, Ryoga sintió como Ranma estaba cada vez más y más furioso así que sin pensarlo lanzó una patada fuerte hacía Ranma, pero Ranma se adelantó a sus golpe y se coloco en cunclillas para que el golpe de Ryoga no pudiera tocarlo, pero el golpe de Ryoga logro romper las pesadas cadenas que sostenían la bola de demolición haciendo que esta rodara en dirección donde se encontraba Akane.

Las palabras de Ranma retumbaban en su cabeza #tu y a duras penas sabes lo que son las artes marciales# porque le hacía esto porque tenía que tratarla tan mal, no era justo para ella, ni mucho menos para su corazón "me trata como si yo tuviera la culpa de este loco compromiso" Akane sintió como si las lagrimas comenzaran a asomarse a sus ojos no era justo porque la trataba así, "que acaso no se da cuenta del daño que me hace??" Akane comenzó a gemir en un tono un poco alto pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que Ranma la viera llorar trataba de tragarse las lagrimas, de que no salieran, pero no podía sus lagrimas comenzaban a salir con cada recuerdo que tenía de las palabras de Ranma y con la mirada que ahora le dedicaba, en un momento escuchó otra vez la voz de Ranma esas palabras... tan hirientes... tan cortantes... tan dolorosas... #ni creas... que con tus lagrimas me vas a convencer Akane... "como se atreve a creer que estoy llorando para salvar a Ryoga, que acaso no me conoce? Como me puede tratar así.." Akane no soporto más y llevó sus manos tratando de taparlas, pero era prácticamente imposible, lloraba con gran fuerza, oyó un fuerte golpe, pero no le tomó la menor importancia... "ojalá le haya caído en la cabezota a Ranma.." alcanzó a pensar tristemente la muchacha mientras sus lagrimas no se disipaban y una imagen comenzó a formarse en su mente "Ranma, no" fue cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que no le haya sucedido nada a su prometido, pero en frente de ella no estaba Ranma, ni Ryoga sino aquella bola de demolición que se acercaba a ella con una rapidez impresionante, no pudo hacer nada, no pudo moverse, se quedó ahí parada, inmóvil, no podía siquiera hablar solo pensar... "Ranma! Ayudame!"

Ukio había visto la manera tan cruel en la que Ranma estaba tratando a Akane esto era muy raro el jamás la había tratado así, tan rudo, definitivamente algo había pasado entre ellos antes de que llegaran fue entonces cuando recordo las palabras de Ranma #y no te preocupes no te lo voy a lastimar# definitivamente Ryoga tenía que ver algo en todo esto "un momento Ranma dijo... no te lo voy a lastimar, es que acaso Akane siente algo por Ryoga...eso quiere decir que ella y el..., entonces mi Ranchan se quedaría solo..." estaba un tanto emocionada por fin Ranma estaría libre para ella, pero no debería armarse un película tan pronto "debo planearlo con calma y ..." fue en entonces cuando oyó el amargo llanto de Akane y como un cuerpo pesado se acercaba presuroso a ellas..

Ranma vió como aquella bola de demolición se acercaba rápidamente a Akane, a su Akane, no podía permitir que algo le pasara a ella, en este momento no importaba si ella sentía algo por elo no, no importaba su rara reacción hacía Ryoga, no importaba Ryoga, no importaba nada, ni siquiera importaba él, así Akane no fuera su prometida aún así el seguiría cuidándola, siendo capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por ella, por lo único para el, por lo único realmente sincero en su vida, por ella, su único y verdadero amor... Akane Tendo.

Ranma se levantó presuroso y corrió rápidamente hacía donde se encontraba Akane, tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar, fue entonces cuando vió como una sombra se pasaba delante de él con una gran rápides y justo a tiempo para empujara Akane hacía el lado derecho para que la bola no la pudiera impactar, pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que la bola lo impactara

-Ryoga..

Ryoga vió como Akane ni siquiera se inmutaba con la cercanía a la que se encontraba del impacto, no pudo hablar para decirle a Akane que se apartará, no pudo analizar, ni mucho menos pensar simplemente se lanzó tenía que salvarla tenía que salvar a Akane pudo ver como Ranma también emprendía carrera pero no le importó la bola se encontraba muy cerca del cuerpo Akane y lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarla para que no recibiera el golpe, había cumplido su misión ahora solo tenía que salvarse pero de repente la vió...

-Ukio- alcanzó a murmurar Ryoga, ella se había quedado en estado de shock igual que Akane solo que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de ella, Por unos instantes parecía que el mundo se detuviera Ryoga se encontraba frente a Ukio y si el se salvaba la bola impactaría directamente a Ukio, no lo pensó más, le dedico una mirada fija a Ukio y en un movimiento rápido logró alejarla lo más que pudo, justo en el momento en el que intento alejarse del impacto que le iba a ocasionar el golpe se encontró con una pared que faltaba por derrumbar y sin darse cuenta sintió el fuerte golpe que le proporcionaba a su espalda la inmensa bola de demolición comenzó a sentir como una pronfuda oscuridad lo invadía, como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, como caía desvanecido ante el dolor y como poco a poco todo a su alrededor se desvanecía; una cinta amarilla con unos característicos puntos negros sobresalió de entre los escombros que habían quedado...

Ukio comenzó a moverse con cierta pesadez, su cuerpo le dolía un poco.. y no sabía porque "Ryoga.." entonces lo reccordó aquel muchacho la había salvado "..ya había salvado a Akane, pudo salvarse pero me ayudo..." empezó a levantarse lentamente, y en ese preciso instante pudo observar como una cinta amarilla caía lentamente sobre los escombros –Ryoga!- grito Ukio mientras se acercaba lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía, había caído en mala posición, al parecer había caído todo su peso sobre su tobillo, pero eso no impidió que ella se acercara presurosamente a los escombros que cubrían a Ryoga, comenzó a levantar los bloques que se encontraban sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de él mientras rogaba porque no le hubiera pasado nada malo, después de todo el era muy fuerte... –Ryoga!, Irga por favor respóndeme!-

Ranma obserevó casi inmóvil como Ryoga salvaba a su prometida y luego se sacrifico por evitar que Ukio también fuera golpeada, estaba tan furioso de imaginarse que Akane lo defendiera con tantas fuerza a Ryoga que pensó demasiado las cosas en vez de actuar rápido como siempre lo hacía "¿Qué me paso?" trato de desviar su mirada y entonces pudo divisar de entre el polvo a Akane, y corrió presuroso hacía ella para cerciorarse de que nada le hubiera sucedido; Akane comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que observo fue ese rostro, ese rostro de preocupación que tenía Ranma mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, Akane creyó desfallecer su hablar se confundió en sus pensamientos "Te amo Ranma" pero lo único que veía eran sus ojos azules que esperaban que ella le dijera que se encontraba bien, pero de repente alcanzó a escuchar a Ukio como mencionaba a.. "Ryoga" recordó como aquel muchacho la había salvado "..pero y Ranma, ¿Por qué no me salvó?" entonces volvió a escuchar a Ukio y decidió que no era el momento de pensar en Ranma ni en ella sino en Ryoga... el se había arriesgado por salvarla y lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era saber si encontraba bien, y darle las gracias.. -Ryoga- fue lo que alcanzó a pronunciar Akane mientras se recuperaba y se liberaba de los brazos de Ranma para poder ayudar a Ukio a sacar a Ryoga de los escombros... Ranma estaba atónito no había dicho nada, no le había dicho estoy bien... "lo primero que se le vino la mente fue el cerdo ese... Ryoga!" los celos y la depresión comenzaron a recorrer la sangre de Ranma, pero de repente recordó lo que había hecho por Akane y Ukio tenía que ver que estuviera bien "demonios de seguro el tonto este está grave" ahora no podía ser egoísta tenía que ayudar a Ryoga, sabia que no era algo demasiado grave, después de todo había recibido golpes más fuertes, pero tal vez si estaba herido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde en el consultorio del Doctor Tofu, Ranma se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del consultorio sentía como una ran tristeza invadía su alma, como si todas sus esperanzas, todos sus sueños, se hubieran derrumbado en un solo instante, habían llegado ya hace unas cuantas horas, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con su cabeza recostada contra la pared...

Habían terminado de quitar los escombros, y encontraron a Ryoga boca abajo inconsciente...

-Será mejor que lo llevemos de inmediato al consultorio del Doctor Tofu..- decia Ukio al ver con un poco de calma que Ryoga no tenía ninguna herida mortal..

Ranma cogio a Ryoga sin moverlo demasiado para que no pudiera hacerle mas daño de el que ya la había proporcionado el fuerte impacto

-Ranma ten cuidado

-Si, porfavor Ranchan no le vallas a romper algun hueso

-Tranquilícense de acuerdo este cerdo es mas fuerte que las dos juntas

-Si pero de todas formas ten cuidado- decía Akane un tanto preocupada aún, Ranma había que tenido que soportar los constantes gritos de ´ten cuidado ´Ranma no lo muevas demasiado´ que Ukio y Akane le daban cada dos segundos camino al consultorio del Dr. Tofu, pero en las únicas dos cosas en las que podía pensar era en Akane y en que Ryoga no estuviera tan grave como pensaban las chicas

Ranma observaba como Ukio se encontraba arrimada contra la pared mirando instintivamente el reloj y la habitación donde el Dr. Tofu terminaba de revisar a Ryoga; Akane en cambio caminaba de un lado para otro "está realmente preocupada..." pensó tristemente el muchacho mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el piso del consultorio, podía oir como Kasumi caminaba detrás de Akane tratando que se tomara una taza de té..

-Porfavor Akane tomate esta taza de té, te hara bien, estarás más tranquila-

-No, gracias Kasumi-

Levanto su mirada para observar como Soun y su padre jugaban una partida de Shogui, como podían traer el tablero hasta acá, aunque ya nada de ese par lo sorprendía demasiado, Nabiki con una calculadora en mano de seguro pensando en como vender esta historia mañana... Dio un largo suspiro y se levanto lentamente, camino hasta quedar enfrente de un pequeño vidrio en el se podía reflejar su imagen, tenía unas cuantas venditas por que el Dr. Había insistido tanto en ponérselas, a causa de unos pequeños golpes que recibió de Ryoga y por los raspones que tenía en sus manos al intentar sacar a Ryoga de los escombros, giro por completo para volver observar a Akane tenía unas cuantas venditas en sus manos, un rasmillón en la rodilla, y una venda un tanto grande en el hombro después de todos estaban en una zona de demoliciones era lógico que al caer en el piso algo la lastimara, giro un poco para observar a Ukio ella también llevaba unas cuantas venditas en las manos, una vendita en la frente, y aquel vendaje en su tobillo que no pasaba nada desapercibido, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no estaba igual que Akane caminando de un lado a otro... –Akane...- Ranma trataba de darle una explicación a todo lo sucedido, él estaba hablando con Akane de algo importante (una tristeza invadió a Ranma por completo mientras volvía a tomar asiento en aquella pequeña silla en la que se encontraba sentado hace un rato) "Que era lo que me quería decir..." # No Ranma no es un Tu y Yo.. juntos # # Yo... creo que es hora de comenzar a pensar en m...# "Que habrá querido decir con que era hora de pensar? pensar pero en quien??" Ranma se sentía algo confundido y sabia que no era el momento para preguntarle nada.. "..no tengo el valor de mirarla a los ojos.. demonios! Debería de ser yo quien este en esa cama.." como fue que se despreocupo por ella por ineptitud Akane casi pierde la vida, "¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado ahí Ry.." Ranma comenzo a sacudirse el cabello mientras chocaba sus codos en sus rodillas, no soportaba esos pensamientos que lo invadían quería ir corriendo a pedirle disculpas a Akane por no haber sido quien la salvara como siempre, abrazarla, decirle que nunca más el separaría de su lado, pero no podía algo dentro de el no se lo permitia quizás su orgullo, o quizás ese miedo de enfrentar la mirada de Akane de que ella le reprochara el porque no la salvo... volvió a mirar a Akane, no sabía como pero Kasumi tenía esa magia de poder estar calmada en los momentos mas difíciles, y lo que aún más le sorprendía era esa capacidad de transmitirles esa paz a los demás, suspiro con algo de alivio, Kasumi había logrado que Akane dejará de caminar de un lado a otro y tomara esa taza de té, que ella mismo le había proporcionado...

Akane llevaba largo tiempo caminando de un lado a otro estaba desperada Ryoga se había sacrificado por ella... "..Y el DR. Tofu que no sale.." no sabía que hacer no se perdonaría jamás que algo le pasará a el por su culpa, pero algo tambien invadía su mente y era aquel muchacho que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que llegaron al consultorio, ella sentía la mirada de Ranma, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo , sentía que algo le dolía por dentro, no se atrevía mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, no quería ver que sentimiento lo albergaban "Por que no me salvo él.. que le paso... es que ya le importo tan poco que.." Akane se entristecía cada vez más con cada pensamiento, hasta que logro al fin escuchar la voz de Kasumi pidiéndole que se tomara una taza de té, ella le había dicho que no, no sabía como pero su hermana mayor era capaz de transmitir esa paz.. esa tranquilidad... esa serenidad que a ella le encantaría tener en ocaciones, vio aquella mirada llena de preocupación pero a la vez como si le dijera ´tranquila todo va estar bien´, esa sonrisa llena de sinceridad, decidió que no era justo que Kasumi se preocupara por ella y además debía encontrarse bien para cuando viera Ryoga así que decidió aceptar la taza té, Kasumi se la entrego amablemente y le brindo una sonrisa aún mas amplia que la anterior..

-Es mejor, creeme, verás que el Dr. Saldrá en cualquier momento a decirnos que se encuentra bien, recuerda que Ryoga es un muchacho muy fuerte.. y que ha recibido muchos golpes duros en la vida- decía la mayor de las Tendo mientras lograba que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Akane – Pero no olvides que a veces ahí heridas que duelen demasiado, que demoran en cicatrizar y que no son fáciles de afrontar- termino de decir mientras miraba giraba su cabeza para ver a Ranma con algo de melancolía, volvió a girar su cabeza para darle otra sonrisa a Akane mientras se retiraba para sentarse a lado de Nabiki, Akane miraba a Kasumi con cara de no saber que argumentar, ella siempre hablaba de una manera como si en un consejo, le recomendara que hacer con dos cosas a la vez, fue entonces cuando recordó la llegada de su familia al hospital..

El doctor Tofu se encontraba revisando a Ukio, era la que faltaba puesto que Akane y Ranma ya se encontraban en la sala de espera Akane se encontraba asomada a la ventana del consultorio y Ranma sentado en uno de los asientos, el levanto su mirada para observar a Akane, decidió que era ahora nunca debía aprovechar este momento a solas para hablar con ella, se levanto sigilosamente y camino de la misma manera hacía a ella, ella no se había percatado de su presencia el se encontraba a unos cuatro pasos de distancia "tan cerca, pero tan lejos..." pensó amargamente el muchacho mientras levantaba su brazo derecho para colocarlo en el hombro de la menor de las Tendo "Akane.." se encontraba a pocos centimentros de la piel de Akane cuando escucho como se acercaban a toda velocidad unos pasos estrepitosos, rápidamente Ranma supo de quien se trataba así que decidió que era mejor dejarlo para más tarde...

Soun entro llorando a gritos –Buaa... que le paso a mi pequeñita.. como está?- Genma había entrado al mismo paso que Soun pero convertido en panda con un letrero que decia –#Y.. Cómo esta Ranma?#, Kasumi estaba unos cuantos pasos mas atrás de ellos, mientras Nabiki entraba un poco jadeante por tratar de cogerles el paso a su alocado padre, había algo de preocupación en su cara por Akane, pero toda su preocupación se borro al instante al verla ahí parada, con unas cuantas venditas, "Gracias..." penso la muchacha mientras se colocaba en su pose de la Reina del Hielo.

Akane se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó los gritos de su padre y giro de inmediato para poder tranquilizarlos..

-Papá, tío... Tranquilos... Ranma y yo estamos bien, y creo que Ukio también en este momento el Dr. Tofu la está revisando- dijo Akane tranquilamente mientras una imagen venía a su mente, sabía que después de lo que iba decir se avecinaban muchos reproches y gritos para Ranma, pero luego pensó en Ryoga y sintió como las palabras se quedaban en su garganta.. -... el que tal vez no este bien es.. Ryoga- logro terminar mientras sentía como su voz se apagaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Y Ryoga porque, Que fue lo que paso Akane?- preguntó Nabiki, todo esto era muy raro todos estaban bien menos Ryoga, y porque Ryoga y no Ranma?

-Bueno...- Akane agachó la cabeza no sabia como afrontar esto, le dolía mucho tener que aceptar que Ranma no la había salvado esta vez –Lo que paso fue que...-

Ranma notaba como Akane no podía contarles lo que realmente había pasado, era demasiado para ella así que decidió afrontar las cosas, oyó como Akane volvió a retomar la palabra, pero fueron solo palabras sin sentido así que decidió que era mejor que el lo afrontara.. –Lo que paso fue que.. pues (Ranma suspiro un poco antes de poder continuar) Ryoga me busco para una pelea como las de siempre y pues terminamos en una zona de demoliciones, en uno de sus ataques rompió una cadena que sostenía una bola de demolición y fue directamente hacía donde se encontraban Ukio y..- Ranma agachó la cabeza, sintió morirse en ese instante pero debía continuar.. –..y Akane..

-Y tu las salvaste como de costumbre, pero eso no explica como es que Ryoga está tan mal..

-Nabiki! Por favor dejá que termine, Por favor Ranma continua- Kasumi le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a Ranma, sabiendo que había algo más..

-No Nabiki, yo no salve a Akane-

Toda la familia Tendo y hasta el mismo Genma abrieron sus ojos al máximo como que el no había salvado a Akane pero que había pasado porque el no la había salvado, porque Ranma había descuidado a Akane?

-Como que tu no salvaste a Akane? Que fue lo que paso Ranma?- Nabiki estaba entrando en furia como que el había descuidado a Akane "pero que le pasa a este tonto como pudo descuidar a mi hermana... mas vale que tenga una buena explicación.."

-...- Ranma no respondía no sabia como reaccionar ante todo esto

-Y Ranma, estamos esperando una explicación..- con su tono de voz acusatorio Nabiki ponía cada vez mas

tenso a Ranma

-Nabiki por favor..- era Kasumi que intentaba que su hermana no fuera tan dura con el pobre muchacho de la trenza, sabia que esto no era fácil para el..

-No, tranquila Kasumi... yo me acerque lo más rápido que pude para salvar a Akane, pero... de repente Ryoga paso delante de mi sin que me diera cuenta y la salvó, pero...

-Peros, peros y mas peros Ranma!, la vida de Akane estaba en peligro y Ryoga fue más ágil que tú?-

-Como pudiste descuidar a tu prometida... Ranma- Soun se estaba convirtiendo en un gigante no podía admitir que el prometido de su hija menor no haya hecho nada por salvarla

-# como que no salvaste a Akane? #

-Por favor papá, tío Genma, Nabiki, tranquilícense, estoy segura que todo esto tiene una explicación-

-Tu eres su prometido, tu debiste salvarla- ese era Soun que hacía caso omiso a lo que Kasumi le decía

-YA... BASTA!!- Akane veía con horror como su familia acusaba a Ranma de una manera tan potente como si no la hubiera querido salvar a propósito, respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse pero no soporto más y termino por explotar... el silencio se apodero por algunos segundos de la sala de espera, Ranma se había encontrado con la cabeza gacha escuchando todos los reproches de su familia y tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para que no mal entiendan las cosas, pero ahora se encontraba observando a Akane, estaba con la mirada perdida en el piso y observo como unas palabras salian casi en un suspiro de la boca de Akane:

-..No creo que Ranma no me haya querido salvar... (Akane hizo una corta pausa antes de continuar).. Ryoga me salvó y es lo más importante, además, no pueden pretender que el viva pendiente de cada uno de mis pasos, el también tiene una vida y tiene que empezar a vivirla.. ahora lo que nos debe preocupar es que Ryoga este bien...- Akane sentía como un frió intenso la recorría por todo el cuerpo empezando por el pecho al decir esas palabras, prácticamente había dejado claro que Ranma podía alejarse de ella cuando lo desease, " a vivir su vida" pensó la joven

Todos incluso el mismo Ranma se encontraban sorprendidos por la actitud tan... ¿madura? Que habia tenido Akane; "pero que quiso decir con que no puedo vivir pendiente de sus pasos, que le pasa a esta tonta, que acaso no se da cuenta que desde que la conocí es lo único que hecho, que si a ella le pasa algo, mi vida no tiene sentido" a su mente regresaron unas palabras de Akane # el también tiene una vida y tiene que empezar a vivirla # "A que se refiere con que tengo que empezar a vivir mi vida.. es que acaso.. quiere que haga mi vida lejos de ella.." estos pensamientos hicieron que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieran sintió como si sus ojos le quemaran, como si no pudiera aguantar un segundo más sus lagrimas, su corazón pareció detenerse, definitivamente el no aguantaría algo así..

-Solo ten cuidado de no esforzarte mucho, de acuerdo-

-De acuerdo Dr... pero.. como está Ryoga?- Ukio había agachado su cabeza con sus últimas palabras, el Dr. Simplemente dibujo una sincera sonrisa en su rostro "parece que esta muchacha esta muy preocupada, después de todo el también le salvo la vida a ella."

-Dr. Como está Ryoga?- Akane se acerco presurosa al Dr. Tofu apenas vio que salía con Ukio

-Ahorita mismo voy a revisar como sigue, y les aviso si pueden verlo, y en que estado se encuentra, solo esperenme unos minutos, porfavor porque tiene algunas heridas, algunas un poco grave y hay que revisarlas con cuidado- Tofu noto como el semblante de los presentes se noto un tanto pálido –pero no se preocupen el es un muchacho fuerte-

-Esta bien Dr. No se preocupe vamos a esperar tranquilos- decía mientras les regalaba una mirada a su padre y su tío

-Ka.. Kasumi..- dijo el Dr. Tofu mientras se ponía sumamente nervioso y abrazaba a la planta que se encontraba a lado suyo

-He.. si Dr. Será mejor que revise a Ryoga hoy mismo- decía Nabiki mientras empujaba al Dr. A que revisara a Ryoga. Todos se fueron tranquilizando y tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares

-Estaría hablando de Ranma..?- la muchacha lanzo un suspiro mientras observaba la taza de té que tenía en sus manos a penas había tomado un poco, levanto la mirada y vió a Ukio parada viendo fijamente el reloj, entonces una idea cruzó su mente rápidamente "Pero..Porque Ukio está herida?.." camino lentamente hacía donde se encontraba la cocinera de Okonomiyakis

-Toma..- decia Akane mientras le extendía la taza de té –te hará bien-

Ukio se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos que le había pasado a Ranma por que no había reaccionado a tiempo? Y como estaba Ryoga? Tenía que agradecerle, hasta que de repente escuchó la voz de Akane y por primera vez desde hace rato regreso a la tierra, observó como Akane le ofrecía una taza de té, dudo un poco, pensó si era lo correcto aceptar algo de ella, pero después de todo ella no era la loca de Kodachi Kuno, ni la tramposa de Shampoo, además necesitaba algo para sus nervios

-Gracias- dijo mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios

-Crees que se encuentre bien?-

-Eso espero, mas le vale porque serían dos veces que no le puedo dar las gracias como debe ser- Ukio agacho la cabeza y suspiro amargamente.. Akane notó la reacción de Ukio "dos veces.. ¿A que se refiere?.. " entonces de repente recordó el vendaje en el tobillo de Ukio y decidió retomar la palabra

-Ukio...

La puerta resonó en el viento con la salida del Dr. Tofu, Akane no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Ukio ya se había alejado unos pasos de ella en cuanto oyó salir al Dr. De la habitación, en ese momento ella también se acerco rápidamente al Dr.

-Dr. ¿Cómo se encuentra Ryoga?...

Poco a poco todos los presentes se fueron acercando al Dr. Para ver como seguía Ryoga, Ranma fe el primero en levantar la mirada al oír la puerta vio como a un paso en tanto apresurado y torpe a causa del vendaje Ukio se dirigía hacia el Dr. Y luego logró escuchar la voz de Akane, vio como Kasumi y Nabiki se levantaba del lugar donde se encontraban, Soun y Genma habían dejado de jugar y al mismo paso se acercaron.. "ojalá este bien.." pensó el muchacho mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la pequeña multitud que aglomeraba a Tofu

-El se encuentra bien, como les dije tiene algunas heridas unas muy leves, y otras un tanto grave pero nada de que preocuparse, por ahora está inconsciente y en cualquier momento despertará, si lo desean pueden pasar a verlo

-yo voy primero- gritaron en unísono Ukio y Akane mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos, los demás presentes estaban perplejos, seguro que Ryoga era el que estaba a dentro y no Ranma, Tofu sintió la tensión que se respiraba en el aire..

-Será mejor que entre Akane primero, Ukio necesito hablar contigo...

-Pero...-musito Ukio mientras se quedaba perpleja, no era justo el también la había salvado a ella, ella también quería agradecerle

-Ukio por favor es importante-

-Esta bien- comprendió Ukio era obvio que no era algo importante puesto que Akane siempre había sido muy unida al Dr. Tofu, y lo único que quería era que Akane le pudiera agradecer a Ryoga con tranquilidad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avanzó detrás del Dr. Por un angosto pasillo hasta que llgaron a un lugar donde nadie los podía escuchar, Tofu se dirigió hacía donde había un pequeño termo caliente con unas tazas

-Toma asiento- dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para que se sentara

-No así estoy bien, gracias-

-Toma asiento, tienes mucho tiempo de pie y recuerda que sino descansas no te podrás recuperar... además necesito que te encuentres bien para lo que te voy a pedir- decía Tofu mientras le extendía una pequeña taza de té, ella se sentía un tanto confundida "¿qué será lo que quiere pedirme?"

-Mira yo sé que Ryoga también te salvo a ti es por eso que me tomo el atrevimiento de pedirte un favor muy especial...- Tofu tomaba asiento tranquilamente, mientras bebía un poco de su taza -..esta delicioso, pruébalo-

-Si, gracias- Ukio se encontraba un tanto desconcertada, un favor especial sobre que, y por que ella y no Akane o alguien de la familia Tendo después de todo a ella no la conocía lo suficiente

-Mira, Ryoga está un poco delicado y necesita tener reposo, estar tranquilo se quedará un par de días aquí y después tendré que darle de alta... el problema es que de seguro se irá a uno de sus locos viajes- volvió a tomar un sorbo de té, "que quiere decir con que necesita reposo, será que etsá mas grave de lo que nos dijo..."

–aunque por lo general sus viajes no son intencionados- agregó Ukio un tanto confundida por lo que le iba pedir el Dr. Tofu, mientras bebía un sorbo de té y lograba que el Dr. Tofu sonriera un poco

-si, tienes razón, lo que te quería pedir es que luego de que Ryoga salga de aquí, pues...tu te lo llevaras el restaurant para que descansara con tranquilidad...

Los ojos de Ukio se abrieron al máximo "Como que se vaya a vivir conmigo ¿Qué clase de chica cree que soy?" Ukio se estaba enojando pero que le pasaba porque le pedía que metiera a un chico a vivir con ella... Tofu notó como el ánimo de la chef estaba cambiando, entonces rápidamente comprendió que talvez lo estaba mal entendiendo todo y decidió arreglar el mal entendido –te lo pido a ti porque se que eres una muchacha muy amable, no podría pedirle ese favor a la familia Tendo porque tu sabes como se llevan el y Ranma y de ese modo no podría reposar tranquilo y lo que necesita es descanso, no conozco a nadie más que pueda ayudar de esa manera a este muchacho, además como te dije antes el también te salvo a ti y creo que sería una excelente manera de agradcele- decia calmadamente mientras volvía a tomar otra taza de té.

Ukio estaba enojada, pero apenas escucho la voz tan tranquila y sincera del Dr. Tofu decidió terminar de escucharlo, un pequeño sonrojo casi invisible se dibujo en su rostro a causa del cumplido del Dr. Tofu y porque estaba un tanto avergonzada, había vuelto a mal entender todo "dos veces en un día" pensó la joven minetras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro y recordaba la tonta pelea que había tenido con Ryoga en la mañana

-Yo... pues

-Serán solo por unos días hasta que el pueda caminar por si solo sin ningún problema..-

Los ojos de Ukio se abrieron al máximo y un gesto de preocupación se dibujo en su rostro... "¿Cómo que hasta que pueda caminar solo es que acaso...?" levanto la mirada para encarar al Dr.

-hasta que pueda caminar... ¿es que acaso eñl golpe fue tan duro?..-

-El golpe fue duro en efecto, para cualquier muchacho normal un golpe así hubiera sido hasta mortal, pero el no es un chico normal...- decia mientras reía bajamente y notaba como Ukio sonreia con su comentario -... es solo que el golpe lo dejo un poco mal herido y va a caminar un poco mal por un tiempo, y tengo entendido que tiene un carácter muy fuerte igual que el de Ranma y tal vez es por esos que se la pasan por peleando-

-¿cómo así?

-Claro no has oido eso de que los iguales se alejan, y los opuestos se atren- decia el Dr. Mientras le regalaba una mirada de complicidad a Ukio, Ukio no entendía esa mirada porque le había dedicado esa mirada "¿cómo si supiera algo, pero que?"

el iba agregar que era por eso que Akane y Ranma se la pasaban peleando aunque de cierta manera eran iguales, habían cierto detalles que los hacían diferentes, pero noto que eso le iba a doler a Ukio, y no, no era el momento –Bueno.. como te estaba diciendo su carácter es muy fuerte y no soportora ver que los primeros días no se podrá mover con su agilidad habitual...-

-Entonces... usted cree que se va deprimir..-

Un gesto extraño se dibujo en su rostro, y una gota de sudor frio resbalo por su frente –Bueno... yo no estaba pensando exactamente en que se iba a deprimir- dijo el Dr. Sabiendo que el se refería a otra cosa –yo creo que el más bien se va a poner un tanto insoportable...-

-Y usted quiere que yo lo aguante así- decia un tanto alterada y poco a poco iba elevando su tono de voz

-No, no- decia mientras agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro –lo que yo pienso es que dejar a ese muchacho solo no sería lo más conveniente, necesita apoyo y creí que tu se lo podrías dar..- decía el Dr. Tofu mientras lanzaba un suspiro y colocaba su taza en una pequeña mesita.. –Pero.. si no lo deseas así, yo tampoco puedo obligarte no me queda mas que pedirles el favor a los Tendo- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía el pasillo

-No!, yo acepto, no me dejo terminar, yo lo cuidare el tiempo que sea necesario- Ukio se había levantado de golpe de su asiento, no sabía porque había tenido aquel impulso, pero no podía dejar que Ryoga se fuera a la casa de los Tendo ahí esta Ranma "eso ocasionaría muchos problemas" y era obvio que esa familia no era precisamente tranquila y pacífica, pensó que su restaurante era quizás el lugar más traquilo donde se podía quedar

-Sabia que ibas a aceptar- le dedico una sulce sonrisa y coloco su manos en los hombros de la cocinera mientras la miraba a los ojos –eres una persona muy comprensiva y amable, además estoy seguro que el estará muy bien con tus cuidados- el rostro de Ukio se torno un tanto rojo y agachó la cabeza

-Bueno será mejor que regresemos con los demás, además creo que has de tener ganas de verlo, para agradecerle, ¿no es así?-

-si- Ukio camino a paso lento de regreso a donde se encontraba la familia Tendo esperando que Akane saliera de la habitación de Ryoga, pero noto algo que la incomodo un poco era Ranma se encontraba parado junto a la puerta con un rojo intenso en su rostro pero precisamente no era un rojo por vergüenza, mas bien por "¿rabia...?"

-------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO DOS

_**Comentarios de la Autora: **__Bueno que les digo una GRAN disculpa por la tardanza pero es que he tenido un monton de cosas encima.. en fin de verdad una GRAN disculpa por la tardanza, espero de verdad que les guste el fic y muchas gracias __Vivian alejandra__ por tus comentarios.. en fin espero que les guste este capitulo, no es muy largo, pero espero que de verdad les guste en fin, dejen reviews para ver que les parece. Cuidense_

_Kcora_


	4. Unas Cuantas Palabras Que Quiero Que Rec

**ES HORA DE PENSAR EN MI**

CAPITULO 3: Unas cuantas palabras que quiero que recuerdes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma había escuchado las palabras de Dr. Tofu se tranquilizo un poco y lanzo un leve suspiro "menos mal, yo sabia que ese tonto era mas fuerte de lo que pensaban Ukio y Akane" luego pudo escuchar como Akane y Ukio pidieron entrar al mismo tiempo, un gesto de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro definitivamente algo estaba pasando con Akane, pero de inmediato paso al enfado "pero.. que le pasa a esta tonta acaso cree que soy invisible", justo antes de que Ranma hiciera un comentario de mal gusto advirtió que el Dr. Iba a volver a hablar y vió como se la llevaba a Ukio giro para poder decirle algo a Akane pero lo unico con lo que se encontro fue con la puerta que acababa de cerrar la menor de las Tendo.

Akane comenzaba a enojarse ella tenía el derecho de ver a Ryoga primero después de todo a ella labia slavado, fue cuando pudo observar como el Dr. Tofu le pedía a Ukio que hablara con el "que tendrá que hablar con Ukio" pero rápidamente noto que Ukio se alejaba a sí que decidió que era el momento para que ella hablara con Ryoga, entro presurosa sin mirar atrás y cerro rápidamente la puerta, se quedó arrimada contra la puerta observando aquella habitación blanca había una pequeña ventana por donde la luz de la luna entraba resplandeciente, ahí se encontraba Ryoga recostado, dormido "tan tranquilo.." penso la joven se acercó paso a paso a paso al joven "será que el si es el indicado.." penso la joven ella ya había tomado una desición y sabia perfectamente que sola no lo podiá hacer necesitaba "...un apoyo" se acerco lentamente a él, tomo asiento en un pequeño asiento que se encontraba a lado de una cama "el siempre a sido tan dulce conmigo..., pero quien me asegura que sienta algo para mi, después de todo solo somos amigos... aunque a veces..." comenzó a tomar las manos de Ryoga entre las suyas, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, nunca había tomado de esa manera a aquel muchacho no con esos pernsamientos en su cabeza, se encontraba un poco aturdida, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no noto aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con gran rabia y tristeza a la vez...

Ranma sintió la puerta resonar en su cara entendió que lo mejor era dejar a Akane que le diera las gracias a Ryoga decidió tomar asiento en la silla junto a la puerta, habían pasado algunos minutos y el ya se estaba comenzando a deseperar "que tanto tiene que aradecerle Akane a ese tonto.." no soporto mas y sin hacer el menor rudo abrió la puerta sigilosamente y loro ver como Akane se sentaba junto a el "hasta aquí todo bien..." penso el joven un tanto tranquilo, luego sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse al máximo y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia Akane le estaba tomando la mano a Ryoga "¡Demonios! Que le pasa a Akane" estaba a punto de tirarsele encima a Ryoga pero pudo ver como Akane decía una s cuantas palabras, intento acercarse un poco mas para poder escuchar bien, esa maldita costumbre de espiar..

-Sabes Ryoga realmente te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi, no entiendo porque Ranma no lo hizo..- dijo con un tanto de nostalgia mientras agachaba sus rostros, pronto sintió que no era justo estar así, no enfrente de Ryoga, asi que decidió darle una gran sonrisa a Ryoga aunque el no pudiera verla –pero si no hubieras estado ahí, no se que me hubiera sucedido, gracias a ti estoy bien, y te lo agradezco de corazón, sabes últimamente he pensado mucho en nosotros...-

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Ranchan?- era Ukio que hacia que Ranma se sorprendiera al máximo y diera un pequeño salto, pero ella habia alcanzado a oir las ultimas palabras de Akane "¿cómo así que en nosotros?" penso la joven chef, suponía que Ranma estaba en la misma situación y que era mejor seguir escuchando se arrimo un poco a la puerta, Ranma había saltado al oir el tono acusatorio de Ukio observo como lo miraba, pero de repente vió como ella se colocaba en la misma posición que se encontraba el hace unos segundos, decidió que no era justo perderse esta conversación, después de todo quizás su felicidad se estaba jugando en este instante, "las preguntas seran para después" pensó aquel muchacho mientras se acercaba para poder escuchar

-he tomado una desición muy importante en mi vida y.. voy a necesitarte- Akane agacho la cabeza no soportaba pensar que Ranma sería feliz sin ella, que el sin duda se alejaria de ella, y quizás para siempre, sintio como un par de gotas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos, las lagrimas de Akane parecían hermosas perlas por la luz que la luna reflejaba en ellas, lentamente cayeron al piso, ella levanto su mirada inspeccionando el lugar, recordó que se habí prometido no volver a llorar por el, ya había incumplido su promesa una vez y no lo volvería a hacer de nuevo dibujo una gran y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, solto una mano y recogió un cabello de Ryoga que resvalaba por su frente

-Ya vuelvo voy por algo y regreso enseguida- le dio un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba del sillón –Cuidate, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta..

-Así que aprendiendo de las malas costumbres de la familia, Ranma- decía Nabiki mientras se acercaba a los dos muchachos que se encontraban con los ojos totalmente abiertos por ver la manera tan especial en la que ella trataba y le hablaba a Ryoga, Nabiki se enontraba con los brazos cruzados a lado de Nodoka que había acabado de llegar, los dos jóvenes giraron de inmediato para poder ver a los dos mujeres que se encontraban paradas detrás de ellos

-Ma.. Mamá- alcanzó a musitar Ranma mientras veía como le dedicaba una mueca, y Nabiki sonreía como diciendo ´lo sabia´ ellos se enontraban tan sorprendidos y un poco avergonzados que no sintieron el mover del pomo y cayeron estrepitosamente hacía atrás mientras Akane abría la puerta...

-pero!..., que creen QUE ESTAN HACIENDO- Akane ya no hablaba estaba gritando, como era posible que a cada puerta que abría alguien estuviera escuchando "pero... ¿Ranma y Ukio?" que hacían esos dos oyedo era obvio que Nabiki y la tía Nodoka no estaban escuchando ellas se encontraban algunos pasos atrás de la puerta

-Ves que no solo somos nostros- decía Nabiki alg divertida

-Esto se va poner feo, Nabiki te invito una taza de té ¿qué te parece?- decia Nodoka con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Si, vamos ya me imagino lo que va a suceder y todas esta escenitas ya me aburren...- los tres jóvenes las miraban algo expectantes, acaso eran tan predecibles, y ellas se estaban comportando de una manera tan natural. Ranma fue el primero en reaccionar...

-A.. a...Ak..-

-¡¡CALLATE!!- gritó Akane volviendo a la realidad y sumamente alterada -¡Como te atreves, Como se atreven!- decia la joven Tendo mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Ukio.. –Acaso no me tienen ni un poco de respeto...-

-RESPETO!!- grito Ranma – Como te atreves a pedir respeto si no eres capaz de respetar a tu prometido- los gritos de Ranma y Akane alertaron a todos sus familiares incluso Nabiki y Nodoka giraron para ver que era lo que pasaba

-Parece que esta no va a ser una peleíta como todas- susurro Nabiki mientras todos se iban acercando donde se encontraban los tres muchachos

-Mi prometido!, si claro solo eres mi prometido cuando te conviene! IDIOTA!! "aunque no entiendo porque me habla así, será que el... escuchó algo?"-

-Como que Idiota, tu no eres mas que una niñita tonta que no entiende nada, y si, soy tu prometido te guste o no-

-Pues no me gusta... yo no quiero cazarme contigo si tu...- iba a decir que ella no se casaría con el si el fuera infeliz con ese matrimonio, pero noto como Ranma se quedaba callado

Ranma se estaba arrepitiendo con cada palabra que le dedicaba hasta que escuchaba la voz de Akane diciéndole que jamas se casaría con el "... es que.. tanto asco le produzco.." decia mientras lamiraba con dolor sin mover un solo músculo

-Ranma...- dijo Ukio se había mantenido al margen del asunto ella no tenía nada que objetar, es mas a ella le tenía que favorecer que Akane se enamorara de Ryoga pero no podía hacerse a la idea no sabia porque, pero no podía luego vio a Ranma parado que no reaccionaba a pesar de que lo había llamado por su nombre -Ranma...- volvió insistir la joven

Akane y Ranma se miraban a los ojos instintivamente, Akane reacciono de inmediato al ver que Ranma no reaccionaba al llamado de Ukio.. -..Te encuentras bien??- decía la joven mientras agitaba una mano frente la cara del muchacho y el reaccionaba poco a poco, Ukio no soporto ver como Akane lo llamaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como si nada pasara

-¿pero como si se encuentra bien?... como quieres que se encuentre después de que te acaba de ver dándole un beso a Ryoga?

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- grito toda la familia Tendo y Saotome

-No es lo que ustedes piensan de acuerdo, fue un beso de despedida-

-Así que la Srta. Akane Tendo afirma que beso al apuesto Ryoga Hibiki- decía Nabiki mientras se acercaba con una grabadora hacia a Akane

-Nabiki!, porfavor... Ranma- decia Kasumi mientras lo señalaba con los ojos al muchacho de la trenza que parecia impávido ante toda esta discusión

-Oh! Cierto gracias Kasumi...- se acercó a Ranma con la grabadora –Y que opina el prometido Ranma Saotome? De toda esta situación-

-Nabiki!- exclamaron Nodoka y Kasumi al mismo tiempo

Ranma estaba a punto de explotar casi hasta había olvidado el beso que Akane le habia dado a Ryoga sintió como lo invadía una gran rabia y de paso toda la familia viéndolo como un bicho raro.. entonces logró escuchar la voz de Akane...

-Fue un beso en la mejilla decía un tanto apenada, hasta que volvio a sentirse incomoda con la mirada de todos los presentes –Además ustedes no tienporuqe meteres en mi vida!-

Ranma ya no aguantaba más esto parecia todo menos un consultorio a a pena s Akane termió de hablar todos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo para verlo, expectantes a lo que iba a decir

-P..pero a quien le puede importar lo que haga una marimacho como tú, si quieres ve y bésate con Ryoga o con Kuno, con quien más se te pegue la gana, por mi puedes hacer lo que más te complazca... NO ME IMPORTAS!!-

Akane sintió como el mundo se le venía encima –Y a mi porque me tendría que importarme lo que tu sientas por mi-

-Pero que esta pasando aquí!- grito un tanto alterado el Dr. Tofu –No ven que lo que Ryoga necesita es descanso- logro pronunciar un poco mas calmado (lanzo un corto suspiro) –les voy a pedir que se tranquilicen si desean verlo- decía mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Ryoga

-Yo... yo deseo entrar Dr. Tofu- dijo Ukio un tanto avergonzada por el pequeño regaño que les había proporcionado...

-Claro, pasa- dijo tranquilamente mienras le habría la puerta para que pudiera pasar

Ranma y Akane se dedicaban unas miradas asesinas, todos los demás se miraban unos a otros sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, entonces Ranma decidió habar sinquitarle la mirada a Akane dijo –Como Ukio va a demorar será mejor esperar sentados- decía mientras se sentaba en la silla y volvía a mirar a Akane –Espero que no te pongas celosa...-

Akane no podía creer que Ranma le haya dicho algo así, como podía decirle que se iba a poner celosa por Ryoga y Ukio –IDIOTA- dijo mientras salia a un paso un tanto apresurado del consultorio

-¿a dónde vas Akane?-

-Ya vuelvo- grito la muchacha mientras se alejaba de la vista de los presentes, especialmente de Ranma

"definitivamente cada vez esto está peor" penso el joven mientras sentía como una gran tristeza lo invadía

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukio acababa de entrar a la habitación de Ryoga se acerco a el lentamente y se asomó en aquella ventana –La luna esta preciosa... ¿no te parece?- decia mientras giraba para arreglar la almohada de Ryoga y sentarse en el pequeño sillón a lado de la cama de él, se sentó y se dejo caer en aquel sillón definitivamente había sido un día pesado, se recupero un poco y logro sentarse correctamente –Sabes, te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado y gracias, gracias por el cumplido, y... gracias por haberme salvado...- los ojos de Ukio se comenzaron a humedecer -...nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi..- secó sus lagrimas con su brazo mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa –Y te prometo que me voy a quedar hasta que despiertes, y poder agradecerte por completo-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane entraba presurosa al consultorio con un pequeño ramo de rosas amarillas en las manos, se paro frente a todos y coloco una mano en una pared que había en el consultorio mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad y jadeaba un poco debido a la manera en la que había llegado corriendo

-Querida, ¿dónde estabas?- dijo Nodoka al verla entrar tan presurosa

-Es.. es que...fui a conseguir este ramo...para dejárselo a Ryoga- decía un tanto jadeante aún

-Ah... ya veo- decía Nabiki mientras se acercaba a Akane y sacab una cámara de fotos de la nada y le

tomaba una a Akane

-Pero, ¿qué haces Nabiki?- pregunto un tanto desconcertada Akane

-Bueno nadie cree fácilmente historias inesperadas sin pruebas ¿no?- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras se arrimaba contra la pared

-NABIKI!!

-Bueno ya, no se valla a poner a pelear- dijo Nodoka tratando de calmarlas, especialmente a Akane

-Así es, recuerden lo que dijo el Dr. Tofu – decia Kasumi mientras se acercaba a ellas, con un pequeño

paquete en las manos

-Kasumi, ¿dónde estabas?- dijo Akane un poco más calmada

-Kasumi ya volviste me moría de hambre- decía Soun junto a Genma

-Si, iba a traer algo preparado de casa pero vi que era muy tarde, así que salí a busacra un poco de comida..-

-Y.. que compraste Kasumi, estoy hambrienta..- pregunto Nabki

-Compre unos tallarines- decia la mayor de las Tendo mientras mostraba aquel paquete de donde se desprendía tan delicioso olor..

-Eso quiere decir que...- decia Akane mientras hacía un gesto de mala gana en su cara

Cologne entro sombre su bastón como era su costumbre -Muy buenas noches- dijo la anciana y entonces

La vió, aquella amazona que se encargaba de arruinar esos momento precioso entre ella y Ranma

-Buenas noches Airen- decia la amazona mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Ranma que se encontraba sentado sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Akane –Airen tener hambre? Porque Shampoo traerle deliciosos tallarines a Airen- decia mientras se separaba un poco de Ranma y le mostraba la humeante bandeja de tallarines que traía. Akane estab a punto de tirarle en la cabeza su gran mazo a Ranma cuando puedo oír el grito de Mousse a lo lejos –Shampoo mi amor- decia el cegaton mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Akane

-Pero que crees que estás haciendo, ¡Suéltame!- decia Akane mientras le proporcionaba un fuerte golpe al muchacho

Ranma se habia mantenido tranquilo ni siquiera la presencia de Shampoo lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, "como es posible que me lo diga así de frente, es que tanto le importa ese estúpido, y mas encima me dice que le importa tan poco lo que yo piense de ella... como si no lo supiera, yo le importo tan poco... mientras ella en mi vida lo es todo...- logro oir la voz de Akane y vio como le daba un fuerte golpe a Mousse y luego giro para poder enfrentar la cara de la hermosa amazona.. "..y si.. tal vez.. pueda comprobar si siente algo por mi..."

-Muchas gracias Shampoo, no sabes el hambre que tenía y las ganas de ver un rostro bonito- decía mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa a Shampoo y comía presurosamete el tallarin sin quitarle los ojos de encima "listo ahora a esperar el gran mazo de Akane, es tan raro que este esperando esto pero es lo único que me podrá asegurar si le duele que no la tome en cuenta" pero lo queRanma esperaba no sucedió, Akane paso delante de los dos sin siquiera inmutarse y regalarle una mirada a ninguno de los dos, abrió con sutilesa la puerta de la habitación de Ryoga y la cerró con el mismo cuidado.

Akane estaba a punto de estallar sentía como en cualquier momento iba a golpear a Ranma y a quitarle de una buena vez por todas a esa tonta amazona de encima "como que por fin ver un rostro bonito pero que se cree este idiota..." Akane empezaba a agachar la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente el ramo entre sus manos "es que..." de repente se comenzó a calmar "No, Akane, no, no puedo ni debo hacer ruido por Ryoga.." levanto la mirada para verlos y entonces vio aquella expresión en el rostro de Ranma "..esa sonrisa" definitivamente muy pocas veces veía esa sonrisa en Ranma y ahora se la estaba dando a esa estupida, que le pasaba? "claro ella siempre lo va a mantener feliz con su comida, en cambio yo..." Akane empezaba a entristecerse observo aquel ramo de rosas amarillas en su mano y volvió a levantar la mirada "no, yo ya me prometí algo y lo voy a cumplir... debo ser fuerte, yo sabia que estas cosas iban a pasar" trato de sentirse mejor pero no podía le dolía ver esa escena, ver como Ranma disfruaba de cada tallarin que ella le había traido ".. y se va a poner peor cuando hable con él..." tomo fuerzas de donde no supo y a paso lento paso en frente de los dos sin siquiera mirarlos, sabia que si los miaba iba a estallar en celos y obviamente se iba a poner a llorar

Ranma se quedó inmóvil "no hizo nada... es que en realidad ya le importo tan poco.." slto los palillos con los que estaba comiendo sus tallarines y le entrego la bandeja a Shampoo mientras agachaba la cabeza y decia con desgano..

-Muchas gracia Shampoo, pero ya me llene..-

-Como que Airen llenarse, Airen jamás llenarse tan rápido, algo molestar a Airen- decia mientras se

acercaba seductoramente a Ranma como era su costumbre..

-Porfavor Shampoo, alejate-

-Pero Airen..-

-Porfavor, no me siento bien- decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigia al baño.. Shampoo se quedó inmóvil que le pasaba a Ranma nunca se comportaba de una manera tan.. tan pasiva? "y chica violenta no acercarse, ni pegarle con maso, esto ser muy extraño" decia la joven amazona un tanto intrigada

-Bueno! Yo tengo mucha hambre, que te parece si nos sirve la comida Kasumi- decía Soun un tanto emocionado

-Sí. Enseguida papá-

-Entre yerno y aquella muchacha estar pasando algo, ella se comporto tranquila, como si no le importara que tu estuvieras con el y eso debes usarlo a tu favor Shampoo, no hay que desaprovechar las oportunidades que te da el destino- decía Cologne mientras se encontrba aa la altura de su nieta gracias a aquel bastón

-si, lo se bisabuela-

-Sin embargo... el yerno no es tonto y se dio cuenta de la reacción de la pequeña Tendo y es obvio que le dolió, ese es un punto en desventaja, tienes que portarte abusada, pequeña..-

-No haber problema Shampoo ser muy inteligente y saber como usar todo esto para conquistar a Airen-

-Desean un poco de tallarin- esa era Kasumi con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro ofreciéndoles una bandeja amablemente

-No gracias muchacha ya nos tenemos que ir, a propósito como esta el muchacho..-

-Pues, se esta recuperando, fue grave pero no lo suficiente para Ryoga...- decía Nabiki mientras se acercaba a las mujeres ahí presentes..

-En pocos días estará mejor..- agregó Kasumi

-Pero y entonces es cierto que el salvó a la muchachita?..

-Akane?

-Si, nosotras oir rumor pero no creer y cuando ver que Kasumi venir para el consultorio después de comprar tallarines...

-Decidimos venir a comprobar- completo la matriarca..

-Pues si, Ryoga salvo a Akane y a Ukio- deia en un tono triste Kasumi

-y que hacer chef ahí-

-estaba porahí- dijo secamente Nabiki, ellas no tenían porque enterarse de todo, si querían la historia había que pagar

-Bueno, resulta difícil de creer que aquel muchacho salvo a la niñita, me imagino como se ha de sentir el yerno, será mejor que ya nos vayamos Shampoo, ah y trae a Mousse..

-Si bisabuela- decia la joven mientras jalaba del cuello al joven que se encontraba inconciente en el piso del consultorio – Despedirme de Airen- fue el último grito que se escucho de la amazona antes de que saliera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane cerró la puerta con mucha sutilesa sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Ukio aún permanecía allí, agacho su cabeza y una solitaria lagrima rodò por su mejilla "debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte, estupido, engreido..."

-Akane?...

Ukio se encontraba en aquel sillón se había quedado dormida recostando su cabeza a lado del cuerpo de Ryoga había sido un día demasiado pesado para ella, y no tuvo mas fuerza recostó un momento su cabeza, y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, de repente sintó como la puerta se abria y luego cerraba muy sigilosamente, no abrió los ojos hasta que oyó un leve sollozo y decidió levantar la mirada.. –te encuentras bien..

-Si, ¿Te quedaste dormida?- fue la unica respuesta de la joven mientras secaba la lagrima que habia rodado por su mejilla

-Así es que ha sido un día un poco duro.. y estaba un poco cansada..

Un rayo de luz paso por la mente de Akane y observaba el tobillo vendado de Ukio y se acercaba a paso lento.. -Ah.. cierto... Ukio ¿por qué tienes..-

La puerta de la habitación comenzó abrirse –Ah, lo siento pensé que estaba solo y pasaba a dar un vistazo, por cierto Akane tu familia ya esta comiendo incluso me brindaron un plato de deliciosso tallarines, sería bueno que comieran algo..-

-No yo no quiero esos tallarines- dijo la joven Tendo mientras dirigia su mirda con rabia al piso

-Tallarines? Eso quiere decir que..

-Si Shampoo, la bisabuela y Mousse estan aquí-

-Ya me lo imaginaba, pobre Ranchan

-Pobre! Si como no!

-Pero cuando yo salí no estaban ninguno de ello, de seguro ya se abran marchado-

-Uff que alivió- suspiro tranquila chef, no quería ningun enfrentamiento con esa amazona, mucho menos ahora sabia que tenía las de perder con su tobillo así –pero de todas formas no gracías, no tengo ganas de comer-

-yo tampoco- concluyó Akane

-Que hermoso ramo Akane ¿son para Ryoga?- dijo el Dr. Tofu al notar como la conversación se estaba tornando un tanto incómoda, de inmediato Ukio dirigió su mirada hacia aquel hermoso ramo de rosas amarillas en realidad eran hermosas cada una de esas rosas "Ryoga se va a poner muy feliz.."

-Si, pero no hay ingún jarrón donde ponerlsas- decía un tanto avergonzada la muchacha

-No te preocupes yo voy por uno-

-De acuerdo- contesto la muchacha, definitivamente elDr. Tofu era un hombre muy amable, y considerado, entonces recordó orque sae había enamorado de él, un leve sonrojo se dibujo en el rostro de Akane por aquellos tiempos, hasta que un sonido del estomago de Ukio la interrumpió

-Veo que tienes hambre?- dijo tranuilamente Akane mientras se acercaba a Ukio

-Yo.. bueno.. pues... no quería comer nada de las manos de ese par de locas..-

-si, yo tampoco- Akane metió la mano en un pequeño bolsillo de su vestido y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto –toma.. no es mucho pero te tranuilizara un poco el hambre-

Ukio miraba un poco desconcertada la actitud de Akane ¿por qué era tan amable? -¿por qué me lo das a

mi?-

-pues, tienes hambre ¿no? Y.. ya no tengo a quien darselo...- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza...

Akane llevaba un rato corriendo con el ramo de rosas amarillas en sus manos quería llegar para cuando Ryoga se levantará entonces un olor delicioso hizo parar su trote, su estómago estaba vació se acercó al aparador y vió la infinidad de deliciosos postres que habían "que delicia, será mejor que compre uno para comerlo allá poruqe ahora no tengo tiempo" decia mientras volvia a aspirar aquel delicioso olor "de seguro Ranma también ha de tener hambre.. mejor llevo dos.."

-Puedo ayudarla en algo jovencita..- decia un amable anciano mientras se acercaba a Akane

-Si por favor me da esos dos panes.. ahí no, de seguro se me calleron las ultimas monedas mientras iba corriendo!, 8suspiro lentamente) siento haberlo molestado, pero no podré comprar los panes..-decia mientras daba media vuelta para emprender su camino otra vez

el anciano dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –muchacha espera!, toma- decia el anciano mietras le estiraba aquel paquete con los panes adnetro

-Pero..

-Tomalos muchacha, quedaría incompleto el detalle de las rosas si no le entregas unos panes deliciosos-

dijo el anciano logrando que Akane se sonrojara

-Es que no son..

-No imorta muchacha , aceptalos

-Muchas gracias!- dijo Akane con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, mientras emprendía su camino al consultorio..

-Además hay dos y estoy segura que no me sentiría bie si yo me como los dos mientras tu tienes hambre..-

-Gracias- dijo Ukio mientras tomaba el pequeño paquete y lo abría poco a poco tomo un pan eran hermosos, bien decorados y con un deliciosso aroma, extendió su mano para entregarle el otro pan a Akane.. –Toma y gracias nuevamente-

-De nada no te preocupes- decia Akane mientras le daba una pequeña mordida a ese delicioso pan que prácticamente se desvanecía en su boca...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma camino directamente hacía una pequeña puerta blanca, la abrio con delicadeza y la cerro de la misama manera, de repent sintió un fuerte impulso y golpeo con fuerza la pared a la que se encontraba arrimado "maldita Akane, porque me hace esto ya no le imporo, ya no le importo, y quizás... nunca le importe, no soy mas que un estupido..." Ranma volvióa rrimarse a la pared y comenzo a deslizarse por ella hasta quedar sentado "... solo soy un estorbo, casi la pierdo en Jusenkio..." sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y volvióa dar un fuerte golpe en el piso " y hoy... hoy casi la pierdo nuevamente..." comenzo a gachar la cabeza no podía admitir ni siquiera poder ver aquella lagrima que rodaba por su rostro, su rostro comenzo a entristecerse al máximo, sintió como en cualquier momento sus mejillas se iban a llenar de lagrimas "no es justo... yo.. yo.. la.. a" poruqe er atan difícil aceptarlo, porque no pdía decirle, "yo lo único que quería es tenerte a mi lado, junto a mi... con verte de lejos, con sentir tu sonrisa, con poder percibir tu aroma, con tus hermosos ojos viéndome.. pero ahora todo eso lo recibe el estupido de Ryoga..." Ranma sintió como se ahogaba como si no pudiera soportar un solo momento mas sentado, se levanto con cuidado poso sus manos en el lavabo y observo fijamente la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo... " y ahora que..si no te tengo como hago para... demonios!! Yo crecí prácticamente solo, nunca necesite de nadie..." pensaba mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, lanzó un largo suspiro mientras volvía a observar su rostro en el espejo "..que hay de malo en mi... si el resto de mis prometidas... ¿será esta maldición?"

-Porque Akane..- murmuro en el muchacho mientras volvia a agachar la cabeza

-¿Por qué? ¿qué? Ranma-

-Akane!..

-¿qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué entras de esa manera al baño?

-y de que manera quieres que entre creí que no había nadie..- decia la joven mientras se mojaba las manos

-Akane... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-dime..-

-¿a ti te molesta mi meldición?... ¿es por eso que me odias?- ecia mientras volvía a gachar la cabeza

-yo no te odio, y la verdad es que tu maldición me da igua, ni que fueramos a vivir juntos toda la vida, eso es problema tuyo después de todo-

El corazón de Ranma comenzo a latirle lentamente no podía creer que ella ni siquiera lo haya tomado en cuenta en su futuro, la miro con suma tristeza, aguantándose las lagrimas no iba allorar enfrente de ella, eso jamas!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?..-

-No importa- decia el joven mientras esquivaba la fria mirada de Akane –Ryoga... ¿tu estas en..

-¿enamorada...?

Ranma levanto la mirada para enfrenter los hermosos ojos cafeces de Akane, noto como ella le esquivaba la mirada y como se sonrojaba demasiado hasta que pudo murmurar -...Si- Ranma sintió como el mundo se le venía encima iba a hablar para pedirle a Akane que no se alejara de el que no podía porque ante cualquier cosa el segui siendo SU prometido, cuando pudo observar como la puerta se abría y hacía que la imagen se desvaneciera en el aire..

-Ah... lo siento Ranma no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo Tofu un tanto apenado, mientras entraba tranquilamente y tomaba un pequeño jarrón que se encontraba junto al lavabo –solo vine por esto- decía mientras se retiraba y cerraba la puerta, Ranma se había quedado inmóvil "todo.. todo fu un... espejismo?" hasta donde había llegado a imaginarse a Akane diciéndole algo semejante, sacudió suavemente su cabeza –será mejor que regrese con los demás- dijo en un tono bajo mientras salía intentando recuperarse de la mezcla de sentimientos que lo habían invadido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos hija..- decía tranquilamente Soun a Akane que se encontraba asomada en

la ventana de la habitación de Ryoga

-Pero..-

-Será mejor que le hagas caso, nocreo que Ryoga despierte hasta mañana y será mejor que las vea descansadas- decia el Dr. Tofu mientras colocaba el jarrón sobre una pequeñita mesa al lado de la cama de Ryoga

-Bueno.. creo que entoces no hay problema...- decía mientras colocaba el hermoso ramo en el jarrón y las arreglaba con cuidado

-De acuerdo hija, te esperamos afuera..-

-si- decía mientras terminaba de arreglar las rosas – tu no vienes Ukio? Te podemos dejar camino a casa..- dijo amablemente Akane

-No, yo me quedó un rato más..-

-Esta bien, nos vemos- decía Akane mientras salía de la habitación..-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda la familia caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Nerima, era un poco tarde y las calles se encontraban desoladas Ranma caminaba por el muro sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Akane, Akane por su parte caminaba tranquilamente un poco triste "Ranma.. ¿por qué todo tiene que ser así? Definitivamente, tu y yo no estamos destinados para estar juntos, tu ni siquiera me aprecias mientras que yo..." lanzó un largo suspiro, ya estaba cansada de toda esa situación, ya no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, ya era ahora de comenzar desde cero..

-Supongo... que el suspiro es por el cerdo ese- dijo Ranma sin siquiera mirarla

-Callate, Tonto!- decia mientras levantaba su mirada y lo miraba fijamente

-Akane... no seas tímida dile la verdad dile que ese suspiro fue por el apuesto de Ryoga, sabes de sobra que a Ranma NO LE IMPORTAS ¿no es así Ranma?- decía Nabiki mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Akane, "perfecto ahora Ranma estallara en celos y al fin se acabara esté mal entendido, dudo mucho que a Akane le interese Ryoga de otra manera que no sea mas que un amigo.." Ranma y Akane se miraban fijamente, el resto dela familia había detenido su paso "otra vez mi hijo y sus tontos comentarios.." penso Nodoka

-Anda Akane... admítelo, que mal gusto que tienes Akane mira que enamorarte de un cerdo como Ryoga, pero que digo, si hablamos de mal gusto Ryoga se lleva el premio depués de todo tu le interesas...

"pero como se atreve este imbecil.." –Ranma! Sabes que lo que yo haga o no haga con otro chico no de debe interesarte después de todo YO NO TE IMPORTO-

-peor claro que no me importas, es solo que mi honor se ve en juego si mi supuesta prometida se anda besuqueando con cualquiera- decia el joven mientras de un salto bien coordinado bajaba de la muralla para poder enfrentar la mirada de Akane

-Ryoga no es cualquiera..-

-Akane, Ranma por favor..- suplicaba Soun el grito de los muchachos iba a despertar a todos los de la colonia, pero ellos simplemente lo ignoraron

-Pero claro que no es cualquiera, es un cerdo, idiota, malcordinado, no pues el partido perfecto para ti , son tal para cual..-

-Ryoga no es ningun cerdo, el es amable, sincero, dulce, leal, y... y el... el pudo hacer lo que tu no hiciste...- decía la joven mientras clavaba su vista en el piso "ay no, que dije, que dije". Ranma se quedó impávido ante las ultimas palabras de Akane se la quedó mirando fijamente observó como Akane no era capaz si quiera de mirarlo a los ojos "...eso ya lo se.. no necesito que me lo repita, acaso no se da cuenta como me mata eso por dentro..." todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados no sabian que decir o pensar, el leve sonido de los grillos se podía oir a causa del silencio que rodeaba a los presentes...

-Pues ni creas que lo hizo solo por ti, porque tambien salvó a Ukio sabias.. ese tonto de seguro lo único que quería era salvar una vida, y no a ti.. igual que..- iba a completar que igual que lo hizo con Ukio pero no pudo completar su frase cuando vio a Akane palidecer "ay no... demonios! que estoy diciendo de seguro ha de creer que le iba a decir igual que yo.."

"entonces.. era por eso el vendaje que tenia Ukio.. pero.. como que no lo hizo por mi.. es que acaso el me ha salvado solo por deber.. mas no porque sintiera.. que.." el rostro de Akane palideció por completo "un momento mas.. y me iba a decir que igual que el.."

-Yo.. lo sien...- Ranma trato de disculparse, para poder xplicarle loq ue el le quería decir realmente pero fue cuando noto como Akane le daba la espalda

Akane ya no aguantaba mas ese silencio la estaba matando sabia que habia hecho mal, estaba segura que le habia dado a Ranma donde mas le dolía "..en su orgullo.." nunca le iba a perdonar algo así, entonces sintió como Ranma decía algo.. no se tevió a escucharlo, "tal vez vaya a decir algo que me duela demasiado y... no quiero llorar... no quiero.." giro para darle la espalda a Ranma tomo una bocanada de aire y logro pronunciar –Ya no importa...- dijo mientras salía corriendo a un paso apresurado lejos de ellos

-Akane..- murmuro el joven de un modo que nadie pudo percibir el sonido de su voz..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Será mejor que comas algo.. si te vas a quedar toda la noche- dijo amablemente el Dr. Tofu –si lo deseas puedo traerte algo...-

-No, no es necesario Dr. Gracias, perono se preocupe decia la joven cocinera

-Esta bien, como gustes..- Tofu salió de la habitación dejando a una Ukio que miraba fijamente la luna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo pintaba un hermoso tono azulado, el sol brillaba al máximo, y el viento movía suavemente el cabello de unos jóvenes que se encontraban tranquilamente dormidos.

Ryoga comenzo a abrir lentamente sus ojos "donde estoy?.." se pregunto así mismo el muchacho un tanto aturdido de golpe un recuerdo vino a su mente, su encuentro con Ukio por la mañana, la pelea con Ranma y aquella bola de demolición que corría rápidamente hacía Akane y Ukio.. "Akane... Ukio" penso un poco sobresaltado el muchacho mientras recorria con la mirada la habitación, intento sentarse en la cama con algo de dificultad, quizo mover la pierna izquierda para poder bajarse de la cama pero algo se lo evitó -Ukio...

Ukio se habia quedado dormida a altas horas de la madrugada, sintió como un movimiento golpeaba sus antebrazos haciendo que ella se encogiera un poco "Ryoga.." penso rápidamente la muchacha mientras levantaba la vista para verificar que se encontrara bien, el se encontraba ahí sentado, mirándola fijamente algo expectante, ella se perdió en los hermosos ojos del joven muchacho, pasaron largos sengundos en los que se quedaron viendo fijamente sin poder apartar sus vistas..

Los canarios trinaban un hermoso canto mientras aquellas miradas calidas se abrazaban mutuamente, y el sol iluminaba aquella habitación iluminando a los dos muchachos haciendo que ese momento fuera único, especial...

-Yo..

-¿Có.. cómo estas?- pregunto Ukio un tanto nerviosa mientras se acomaodaba en el mueble

-Bien.. ¿tu pasaste la noche...aquí?- Ryoga no entendía por que la pregunta y porque se había quedado observando a Ukio de esa manera tal vez por impulso, o tal vez por no saber que hacer "pero... porque ella tampoco desvió la mirada.."

-S..si, es que yo...- Ukio se levanto presusrosa del mueble mientras se acercaba a la ventana y logro tranquilizarse un poco con el olor que despejaba el aire en esa hermosa mañana –Yo, quise quedarme hasta comprobar que estuvieras bien después de todo tenía que agradecerte por haberme salvado- decia la muchacha mientras giraba para poder ver a Ryoga

-Ah.. si, no.. no fue nada- Ryoga desvió su mirada hacía la mesita que se encontraba a lado de su cama y vió el hermoso jarrón que estaba adornado con aquellas flores amarillas se quedó viendo fijamente las rosas y recordó con algo de alegría el color favorito de Akane...

-Las dejó ayer Akane..- dijo en un tono un poco bajo mienras se acercaba a el y tomaba asiento nuevamente enaquel sillón junto a Ryoga, pudo ver como el rostro de Ryoga se iluminaba por completo y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, "las dejo Ajane, no o puedo creer," de reente una pequeña sonrisa volvio a dibujarse en su rostro al recordar aquella flor amarilla que el le iba a regalar ese mismos día, fue entonces cuando pudo ir la voz de Ukio nuevamente..

-Ryoga... ¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-¿Cómo?

-si.. ¿porque lo hiciste?

-Como que porque lo hice, lo hice para que la bola no te golpeara... oye acaso no sabes dar las garcias

de la manera común..-

-como que de la manera común? Y no me grites de acuerdo!

-Tu comenzaste gritando!, además no entiendo porque tengo que explicarte porque lo hize,, conformate con saber que lo hice y ya.-

-Si pero al salvarme el golpe te hubiera dado a ti! Por eso quiero saber ¿PORRQUE LO HICISTE?-

-pues no me hubiera perdonado que pudiendo ayudarte no lo hiciera por salvarme yo...- el momento tranquilo, pacifico y quizas hasta romántico que los dos muchachos habian tenido hace unos minutos se había borrado por completo, y por ellos mismos ahora se encontraban en la misma situación que ayer en en la mañana, gritándose el uno a el otro, cara a cara mirándose fijamente a los ojos, pero no como hace unos instantes, sino con un poco de enojo por que parecia que no podían tener una conversa tranquila -...Oyes es que de verdad me sorprendes, en vex de agradecerme me.. ¿me lo estas reprochando?... que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho..- estas ultimas palabras Ryoga lo dijo con un poco de ironía

-Creeme que te estuviera gritando a todo pulmón!...- grito Ukio un tanto alterada

-Pero si lo estas haciendo ahora!!

Los dos muchachos dieron al mismo tiempo un suspiro y evitaron sus miradas, clavándolas en el piso..

-Estamos como..

-ayer..- completo Ukio, los dos jóvenes levantaron sus miradas y volvierona mirarses a los ojos y de un momento aotro comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tofu se había levantado muy en la mañana comenzó a arreglar algunas cosas que se encontrban fuera de lugar, hasta que logro escuchar la voz de aquellos muchachos –Vaya, creí que descansarían un poco más- decia con toda la naturalidad del mundo -...mejor dicho que yo descansaría un poco más- decia nuevamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y una sonrisa un poco tonta se dibujaba en su rostro, respiro profundamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta de Ryoga –será mejor que los calem ahora, antes de que alguien salga volando por ahí- "y eso que aún no llegan los Tendo y los Saotome" se acerco a la puerta y pudo oir como ya no había ningún ruido, abrió despacio la puerta para comprobar que estuvieran bien, y de repente vió como aquellos muchachos reían a carcajadas, cerró la puerta con cuidado y lanzo un suspiro de alivio "ah... la juventud..." pensó mientras se alejaba a pasos cortos para seguir arrglando su consultorio..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las risas de aquellos muchachos se fueron disipando poco a poco, Ukio comenzó a agachar la cabeza y recordó algo, sacó lentamente de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo amarillo cuidadosamente envuelto y se lo entrego a Ryoga.. –Ten..- los ojos de Ryoga se quedaron viendo su pañuelo por algunos segundos hastaque decidio levantar su cara para, encontrarse con los ojos de Ukio..

-No.. no me habia dado cuenta de que no lo tenía..- decia el muchacho mientras llevaba su mano a la frente para verificar que su pañuelo no se encontraba ahí

-Si, lo que paso fue que tu pañuelo cayó de tu frente, cuando paso.. el accidente, y pues yo intente sacarte, luego llegaron Akane y Ranma, cuando por fin te sacamos Ranma te cogió en peso, y.. pues vi el pañuelo y decidí guardarlo, y como nunca te lo quitas... crei que te gustaría, pues tenerlo..-

-si.. Gracias- dijo amablemente Ryoga mientras acentuaba con la cabeza y estiraba su mano para coger aquel pañuelo, las manos de los dos se rozaron y ambos sintieron como el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas..

-Buenos días Ukio, mira que lindo ramo encontre para..- Akane irrumpía bruscamente en la habitación sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación mientras Ranma y el resto de su familia entreban detrás de ella, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de la actitud extraña de Ryoga y Ukio menos ella

–¡Ryoga! Que bueno que ya te levantaste- decia mientras corría a abrazar a Ryoga en un impluso que ni ella mismo entendió quizás, porque le alegraba ver a Ryoga despierto, quizás por Ranma, quien sabe, para el momento que pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sus brazos ya se encontraban alrededor de el cuello de Ryoga..

Ryoga y Ukio no entendían porque pero de repente se sintieron muy nerviosos con el leve contacto de sus sus pieles, fue entonces cuando escucharon la voz de Akane y en un rápido movimiento se soltaron mutuamente soo que Ryoga lo hizo de una manera un poco mas rapida y brusca "pero.. que le pasa porque se pone así ni que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.." penso la chef y fue entonces cuando vio el efusivo abrazo de Akane y sintió como si algo le doliera ".. pero.. pero que me pasa a mi que me importa lo que hagan..." Ryoga sentía que el mundo al fin le estaba sonriendo "tal vez aun no despierto.." pensó el joven incrédulo de que Akane se encontraba tan cerca de él

-Muchas Gracias...- dijo casi en un susurro Akane sin separarse de él

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor- musito Nabiki mientras sacaba una camara y fotografiaba a Akane y Ryoga

-NABIKI!- grito Akane –no ves que Ryoga se acaba de levantar... Ryoga... Ryoga te este sangrando la nariz- decía la joven mientras veía como el joven caía desmayado en la cama –Ramna llama al Dr. Tofu.. Ramna?- "a donde se fue ese tonto"

-Yo voy- dijo en se tono inconfudible de amabilidad que siempre tenía Kasumi

-No, mejor voy yo, Kasumi, no te preocupes..- decía Nodoka sabiendo de sobra que si ella iba el Dr. Llegaríais quiera en un par de meses "y eso cuando menos..." pensaba mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Y bien.. me puedes decir en que se encontraban tu y Ryoga antes de que entraramos..- decía Nabiki mientras acercaba una grabadora a ella, haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco

-Pe..pero.. de que hablas..

-Vamos... no te hagas la tonta..- decia mientras comenzaba a bajar un poco el tono de voz –tal vez Akane no se dio cuenta.. pero yo soy muy persuasiva.. así que confiesa- decia mientras elevaba la voz con sus ultimas palabras, logrando que Ukio abriera aún más los ojos

-Porfavor Nabiki...- decía Kasumi intentando que dejara en paz a aquella muchacha

-Ryoga... Ryoga te sientes bien?- Akane golpeaba de una manera algo brusca a Ryoga para que se levantara

"la reina de la delicadeza" pensó irónicamente Nabiki, mientras volvía a tomar otra fotografia

-Nabiki porfavor- volvía a resivir otro regaño de su hermana mayor..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka salío de la habitación algo presurosa para buscar al Dr. Pero justo antes de que se alejar logro ver a su hijo arrimado contra la pared con la cabeza agachada y sus brazos cruzados..

-Ranma te encuentras bien...-

-Si, mama no te preocupes...-

-Es por lo de Akane, cierto..- Ranma levanto presusroso el rostro y abrio los ojos

-...-

-Tranquilo, fue solo una muestra de afecto- decía aquella mujer intentando que su tono de voz tranuilizara un poco a su hijo, y colocaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo intntando transmitirle algo de su fortaleza, Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su madre..

-Pero, a mi que me importa lo que haga esa tonta..- deijo con algo de rabia mientras desviaba su mirada

-Lo que tu digas hijo...- dijo lanzando un suspiro de resignación –Pero recuerda que tienes que ir a agradecerle a ese muchacho por haber salvado a TU prometida- comenzó a alejarse, giro su cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa de complicidad a Ranma, Ranma se había quedado inmóvil, noto como su mamá hacía énfasis en #TU prometida# giro para ver la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella, "eso es lo que es aún es mi prometida.." decía el joven mientras entraba a la habitación esperando ncontrarse con una escenita romántica entre Ryoga y Akane, pero no..

-le.. le esta.. pegando??- dijo un tanto aturdido esa no era precismente la escenita que espera ver entre ellos...

Kasumi lanzó un suspiro y muy tranuilamente respondió –Si, lo que pasa es que Ryoga se desmayo y.. pues..

-como mi hermaita es la reina de la delicadeza...- agregaba Nabiki

de repente Ranma observó a Ukio se encontraba un poco mal trecha era obvio que habia pasado la noche ahí se encontraba con la misma cara de asombro que todos...

#que delicada# decia Genma

-Hija... no crees que se te esta pasando la mano..-

-Buenos días Ukio-

-Ah.. Buenos días Ranchan.. ¿cómo amaneciste?-

-pues creo que mejor de cómo va a quedar Ryoga-

-Si, no crees que Akane es un poco brusca...?

-Un poco..- decía el muchacho mientras enfrentaba a Akane -LE VAN A QUEDAR UNOS LINDOS RECUERDOS DE TUS DELICADAS MANOS AKANE-

-no te metas- dijo un poco enojada Akane

-como que no me meta?, si sigues así nunca se va a despertar...-

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Tofu un tanto confundido hasta hace un rato se encontrba bien, hasta se estaba

riendo...

-Akane lo dejo noqueado.-

-Eso no es cierto, Ranma-

-Lo que paso es que de repente le comenzó a sangrar la nariz y de repente se demayó...- decía Nodoka mientras veían como el Dr. Revisaba a Ryoga

-Ya veo.. no es nada de que preocuparse, solo hay que esperar a que reaccione nuevamente y listo, ahora les voy a pedir que lo dejen reposar un momento-

-si Dr.- dijo amablemente Nodoka mientras todos los presentes iban saliendo de la habitación de Ryoga

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj marcaba la una de la tarde en la habitación de Ryoga comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y observó su habitación "todo fue un sueño" penso el muchacho mientras se entristecía un poco, levanto la mirada y vió dos harmosos ramos de flores, el mismo que habia visto cuando se levanto en la mañanay el otro era el que tenia Akane en sus manos "..cuando me abrazo.." penso el muchacho con una alegria que no le cabía en el pecho, el Dr. Tofu entro a paso lento a la habitación de Ryoga..

-que bueno que ya te levantaste..- decía mientras se acercaba a Ryoga

-Si, gracias... y los demás...

-Pues Akane y su familia se marcharon a almorzar dijeron, que regresaban después, y aunque me costó un poco logre que Ukio tambien se fuera a desacansar, aproposito Ukio te dejo esto- dijo el Dr. Mientras le entregaba su pañuelo..

-Gracias..- dijo un tanto aturdido Ryoga, sin saber porque le dolían tanto sus mejillas.. –eh.. Dr.?

-Si?

-¿Por qué me duelen tanto las mejillas?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tofu –Esa fue Akane, en un intento porque reaccionaras-Ryoga llevo su mano a una de sus mejillas, por el hecho de que Akane se haya preocupado por el y haya intentado despertarlo "aunque pudo ser un poco menos brusca.." pero eso a el no le importaba demasiado todo en ella para el era perfecto, de repente desvió su mirada en aquel pañuelo amarillo que tenía en sus manos.

El Dr. Tofu vió como Ryoga miraba fijamente su pañuelo, y recordó como Ukio lo que le había costado que Ukio se fuera a descansar

-Porfavor Ukio.. ya ve a descansar. Si sigues asi te puedes enfermar..-

-No Dr. Yo estoy bien no se preocupe- Tofu llevaba largo tiempo intentando que Ukio se fuera a descansar

-Mira, si quieres yo le digo lo que le quieras decir, cuando despierte amenos... que sea algo privado..-

Ukio se encongió un poco y puso una cara muy sorprendiada –A..Aque se refiere..-

-no se, si estas tan interesada en ver a Ryoga despierto es pórquele quiers decir algo imortante.. ¿no?-

-Bueno. En realidad le quiero entregar algo...- decía mientrs le enseñaba el pañuelo amarillo que habi guardado de inmediato cuando Akane entro a la habitación.

-Si es eso, yo se lo puedo entregar- decía mientras estiraba su mano

-¿Seguro...? que no será una molestia..-

-Por supuesto que no, es más si quieres hasta le puedes dejar una nota...

-¿una nota?-

-si, diciéndole que esperas que se recupere pronto o algo por estilo..-

-Usted cree?..

-Claro, sería un lindo detalle- iba agregar que Akane había hecho lo mismo, pero algo dentro de si le dijo que no era la mejor idea..

-esta bien, me presta un pluma y una hoja..-

-Por su puesto coge las que quieras- decia mientras le señalaba su escritorio

Ukio se levanto cogió la pluma y empezó a escribir..

´Querido Ryoga..´ "no, no eso no muy comprometedor.." pensaba mientras arrugaba el papel y lo lanzaba a la basura ´Gracias Ryoga´ "no muy simple" decia mientras volvía a arrugar el papel y lo tiraba al tacho de la basura, ´Ryoga..´habian pasado algunos minutos desde que Ukio se habia encontrado escribieno, Tofu observo el pequeño tacho de basura estaba repleto de papeles y todos de Ukio,

-Ah.. Ukio? Ya terminaste?

-Eh..- dijo un tanto asombrada –si deme un minito- "demonios! Porque es tan difícil solo tengo que darle las gracias.." pensaba mientras observaba el tacho de basura (lanzo un suspiro) "Ya se!" se dijo así misma mientras escribia el corto mensaje y se lo entregaba al Dr. Tofu..

-Tenga..

-Ok, no tepreocupes, yo..se lo entrego

-Esta bien, confió en usted- decía mientras salía corriendo del consultorio Dio un fuerte suspiro mientras veia como la muchacha se alejaba de su vista

-El mensaje de Akane- recordó el Dr. –por cierto Ryoga Akane te dejo una nota junto con el ramo- decia mientras sacaba la pequeña nota que se encontraba entre las rosas amarillas –ten..-

-se.. seguro.. que es para mi..

-si, la misma Akane me pidió que te la entregara

-...Gracias...- musito algo nervioso el joven mientras cogía entre sus manos la nota de Akane

-Bueno.. te dejo solo, para que leas tranquilo tus mensajes- decía Tofu mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta.

Ryoga estaba muy intrigado "Akane me dejo una nota.. que querra decirme..." observo por un rato aquel papel mientras parecia dibujarse el rostro de Akane en el papel, comenzó a abrirlo lentamente...

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ryoga: _

_Nos tuviste muy preocupados y me alegra mucho verte mejor, te agradezco mucho que me hayas salvado, estas rosas son para ti, espermaos que te recuperes pronto._

_Cuidate mucho, Con Cariño _

_Akane_

_P.D.: disculpa por el leve rojo que tienes en tus mejillas no fue intencional._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga no lo podía creer Akane se preocupaba por el estaba tan feliz que parecía que en cualquier momento iba salir saltando por ahí fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras del dr. Tofu #Bueno.. te dejo solo, para que leas tranuilo tus mensajes# "mensajes" penso el joven mientras veía su pañuelo en

la mano, comenzo a abrirlo y encontro dentro de el un pequeño papel, comenzo a abrirlo con cuidado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ryoga:_

_Te preguntaras porque yo te estoy escribiendo, bueno es que no te pude devolver tu pañuelo por la llegada de Akane, pero ahora ya lo tienes en tus manos._

_Gracias, gracias por tu cumplido de ayer y gracias por haberme salvado, y discúlpame por gritarte es que.. no estoy acostumbrada a que se comporten de esa manera con migo, Por favor cuídate mucho, regreso lo antes posible, y espero que verte puesta esa cinta en la frente. Y de nuevo mil gracias._

_Tu amiga, Ukio (firmo de esta manera porque para mi ya lo eres desde el momento en el que me salvaste.)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Ryoga "Ukio" penso mientras volvía a doblar el papel "siempre tan mandona" decía mientras se colocaba su cinta en la frente... "pero.. gracias.."

FIN FLASH BACK

"fueron tantas cosas en un solo día.." Ryoga pensaba mientrentras sus pasos iban aumentando cada vez más, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la lluvia lo alcanzaría "demonios! Y ahora que hago.." a lejos pudo divisar una pequeña tienda donde si se podía arrimar con cuidado no le iba a caer ni una sola gota de lluvia, camino mas rápido que anteriormente, hasta que logró refugiarse, pronto la lluvia comenzó a inundar con gran rapidez las calles de Nerima, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente el pavimento, tanto que podia ver como unas gotas mojaban sus zapatos, se abrazo a si mismo tratando de darse algo de calor pero no funcionaba parecia que este día estaba destinado para darle frío a su corazón.. "ahora como hago para salir de aquí, tampoco puedo pasar la noche aquí.." pensaba mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando buscar a alguien que lo ayudara

-Ryoga...?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shampoo entraba algo apresurada a su restaurante "y ahora que pasar a chef.. y porque hablarme de esa manera.." la amazona aún no podía armar sus pensamientos, nunca pensó que algo así le pudiera pasar que se hubiera descuidado y que esa cocinera de okonomiyakis le haya dado una cachetada y ella no hubiera podido reaccionar, no era justo, tiro con fuerza su bicicleta antes de que la lluvia la pudiera alcanzar y entro a l restaurante "pero actitud de chef seguir siendo muy extraña, ella estar llorando antes de que yo le dijera algo.."

FLASH BACK

Shampoo acababa de dejar un encargo en una pequeña casa cuando pudo dibujar a lo lejos la silueta de una joven que corría a un paso muy apresurado "chef estar llorando?.." esto intrigo mucho a la amazonas así que decidió seguirle el paso, hasta que noto que de repente se detenía su mirada no se despegaba el piso estaba con los ojo cerrados... llorando

FIN FLASH BACK

"..esto no estar bien y algo decirme que no estar asi por Airen.."

-Shampoo que bueno que regresaste...- la bisabuela tenía un gesto un tanto raro en sus rostro, no era de preocupación o de angustia mas bien como si ella supiera que algo estaba sucediendo, algo que ella tal vez no esperaba o tal vez ya suponía que iba a pasar, pero era toda esa sabiduría que ella tenía que la hacía ver casi indoloa en los momentos mas raros

-Bisabuela encotrarse bien,.. pasar algo?

-Si, será mejor que leas esto...- decia la anciana, mientras le entregaba un pequeño sobre blanco que tenía en las manos

-Que ser esto..?

-Leelo.

Shampoo comenzó a abrir lentamente el sobre mientras se iba dando cuenta de a quien pertenecía l a letra:

-------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Bisabuela y Shampoo:

Yo se que tal vez para ustedes dos lo unico que se aleje en este momento sea un ayudante en su restaurante o.. un pato torpe, pero creí conveniente comunicarles que me voy, me voy muy lejos de Nerima me voy a entrenar por un tiempo y después tal vez me regrese a China, no lo se pero lo único que quiero y decidido es marcar una diferencia, es comenzar desde cero, y regresando a China tal vez no sea la mejor opción pero en algún momento he de ir, pero algo de lo que pueden estar seguras en especial tu Shampoo es que nunca mas volvere por Nerima y que mientras de mi dependa no las volvere a molestar, esta vez saldré de su vida para siempre, esta vez no habrá marcha atrás, desde hoy aparece un nuevo Moosse, un Moosse que va a hacer lo nunca se atrevió a hacer, a vivir, a aprender, a entrenar y a vivir solo, Solo me queda pedirles que se cuiden mucho, aunque en realidad pedirles a dos grandes amazonas como ustedes que se cuiden es simplemente inútil, pero nunca está demás...

Adios... para siempre

Moosse.

--------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Shampoo se torno pálida como era posible que Moosse se haya ido otra vez, era cierto que una vez la amenazó con que se iría para siempre, pero esta vez había algo, algo que no estaba bien y era que sentía algo en su corazón, "un presentimiento?" que no la dejaba tomarlo a broma como todas las cosas que hacía Moosse, esta vez era en serio, volvió a mirar la hoja y se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna dedicación de amor hacia ella, ningun te amo, te quiero o algún mi amor, "este vez parece en..."

-Bueno.. sera mejor que me ayudes, parece que ahora vamos a tener mas trabajo, ve y limpia la mesa que esta en la esquina- decía la matriarca con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-Que?... a.. si ya voy- la amzazona dio un salto muy bien coordinado quedando justamente en frente de la mesa recogió todas las bandejas y las coloco cerca del hombro, mientras comenzaba a limpiar la mesa con un pequeño trapo.

La bisabuela vio la reacción de Shampoo, vio que obviamente se había dado cuenta que no habia ninguna muestra de cariño especial para ella, que esta vez había algo distinto..

-esta vez en serio..- dijo la anciana intentando que Shampoo saliera de sus pensamientos, pero no lo logro "y lo sabes..." la anciana se dio media vuelta mientras arreglaba algo en un pequeña repisa que había detrás de ella...

FLASH BACK 

-A donde vas muchacho..?

-Ya vuelvo- murmuro Moosse mientras agachaba la cabeza y la matriarca podía ver que había algo raro en el muchacho, algo estaba ocultando, algo porlo que ni siqiuera se atrevía a girar, mucho menos a mirarla a los ojos, fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño sobre el mesón y rápidamente comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo

-Eso no es cierto, verdad?

Moosse miró a la bisabuela de reojo, pudo ver como se encontraba sentada sobre su bastón como era su costumbre, y con aquel sobre en las manos, aquel sobre que el había dejado hace unos segundos, dejo de mirarlo y volvió a agachar la cabeza sin mencionar una sola palabra

-(suspiro con algo de resignación) quizás esta vez es enserio...

-Si –

-estamos de pocas palabras...

-es solo que prefiero irme sin decir nada, en secreto, todas las pocas que se han de preguntar acerca de mi podrán encontrarlas en mi carta-

-viajas con lentes..

-para no perderme, ya dije, esta vez es definitivo-

-y por que no lo haces de frente..-

-porque no me gustan las despedidas, ademas porque se de sobra que a Shampoo le importa muy poco, la única razón por la que dejo la carta es por respeto y quizas por que de cierta forma a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en cierta forma le he tomado cierto tipo de aprecio, y creo que usted tambien por mi, el tiempo y las cosas que se viven no pasan en vano saben?, sin darse cuenta convivir con alguien aunque sea que se vean pocas veces, o se vean todos los días crea grandes vinculo de amistad, amor, lealtad, en fin, (volvio a dar un leve suspiro).. y en este caso yo le he tomado gran aprecio..-

La matriarca se quedó muda desde cuando aquel muchacho tan tonto, confundido y hasta a veces lo suficiente torpe como para no tomarlo en cuenta, reflexionaba de esa manera, tan madura, era definitivo estaba madurando, su forma de irse, su forma de hablar, se estaba yendo sin lagrimas, le dolía eso era obvio pero había algo, algo mas...

-ya le dije el tiempo no pase en vano, y la gente comienza a cambiar, a veces llega la hora de madurar, y... de darse cuenta que para amar es necesario amarse a uno mismo, y de la manera en la que he vivido últimamente no me estoy respetando y esta clase de amor no es la que le puedo ofrecer a nadie, por eso es mejor que me valla, que me aleja de todo esto, para poder comenzar y..

-y regresar con Shampoo..

-...No.., yo dije que ya no voy a volver a Nerima, es una decisión,... y ya me tengo que ir-

-Como quieras, pero espero que te cuides. Si de verdad no vas a volver y así regreses- para la matriarca no era tan fácil demostrar un cariño afectuoso, tal vez algo dentro de si le decía que sería bueno un abrazo de despedida, ella sabía que había algo distinto, que esta vez no vovería, pero ella no podía doblegarse, y lo unico que pudo fue darle palabras de aliento

-Igualmente bisabuela- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho mientras se alejaba de la vista de la matriarca

FIN FLASH BACK

El sonido de las bandejas que caían al piso y se rompían en varios pedazos rompió abruptamente los pensamientos de la anciana pudo ver como Shampoo corría a toda prisa dejando atrás las bandejas que habían caído al piso

-Bisnieta!- dijo la matriarca mientras le lanzaba un pequeño paraguas azul directamente a sus manos, Shampoo lo agarró rápidamente girando de una manera inesperada y mirando fijamente a su bisabuela -Parece que va a llover, pero recuerda que esta vez es en serio- decia la matriarca mientras veía como la joven amazona no se inmutaba y lo unico que hacía era girar para salir corriendo del restaurante

-Shampoo...- murmuro la anciana a la vez que se asomaba para ver como su bisnieta apresuraba el paso por las calles de Nerima...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO TRES

_**Comentarios de la Autora: **__Bueno la verdad disculpen por demorar tanto en actualizar pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente por cierto, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, la verdad es que mi pareja favorita de este anime son ranma y akane, pero la escena que mas me gusto fue la de las peleas de ryoga y Ukio, em fin espero que ha ustedes tambien les haya gustado la historia, por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews a: __**poke77, Desire, fer chan y vivian alejandra, **__muchas gracias por sus palabras, bueno ahora si, nuevamente gomen! Por la demora pero espero que les guste la actualizacion, cuidense._

_Bye!_

_**Kcora**_


	5. Esos Latidos De Mi Corazon

**ES HORA DE PENSAR EN MI**

**CAPITULO 4: Esos Latidos De Mi Corazon**

"escucha a travéz de mis palabras lo que siento, ayúdame a poder expresarlo sin tener que ocultarlo"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi llevaba rato caminando bajo aquella tempestuosa lluvia que azotaba a Nerima, su pequeño paraguas negro la cubría de las gotas de lluvia que caían con algo de fuerza -definitivamente no fue buena idea salir de compras- decia la menor de las Tendo mientras observaba su pequeña canasta en la que llevaba algunos viveres para la comida, vió aquel paraguas que tenía en la canasta, llevaba algo de tiempo fuera de casa la verdadera razón por la que había salido no habia sido por los víveres, era por que algo estaba sucediendo entre ese par de prometidos "algo que me da muy mala espina, como me gustaría haberlos encontrado.." pensaba la muchacha tristemente, había salido casi después que Akane y encontro la excusa perfecta en los víveres para salir y ver si el destino le permitía encontrarse a Ranma o a Akane, "definitivamente haber encontrado a uno de los dos me hubiera ayudado un poco..." decia la muchacha mientras recordaba los hechos que la habían llevado fuera de su casa en la tarde...

FLASH BACK 

La mañana pintaba un color radiante, un hermoso azul, los pájaros cantando, el olor de las flores, las voces de los niños jugando "es un día perfecto, (suspiro con algo de sutileza) ojala Ranma y Akane supieran aprovechar estos hermosos días que el destino les da a los enamorados.."

-Yaaah- pudo oir el grito de Ranma desde el dojo "que raro parece molesto.." termino de tender la ultima pieza de ropa que le quedaba y se dirigió rapidamente hacía el dojo, pudo ver como Ranma daba fuerte golpes al aire, pero algo lo que mas le llamo la tensión fue que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia "debe estar muy preocupado..." –Ranma..- musito de una maneramuy dulce intentando no molestarlo..

Ranma se había levantado muy en la mañana ni siquiera había podido conciliar el sueño "y todo por culpa de esa estupida..." "marimacho" "poco feminina" "a mi que me tiene que importar lo que haga" dio una fuerte patada en el aire "claro primero era esa extraña ratitud con Ryoga... pero que tenía que hablar con el tonto de Moosse..." los pensamientos de Ranma fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz que mencionaba su nombre, giro en seco para poder observarla

-Ak... Kasumi...- dijo con un poco de pena, no podía creerlo en verdad iba a decir Akane, que le estaba pasando, en que momento esa muchachita había acaparado cada uno de sus pensamientos –que deseas??

-Nada en especial, te sientes bien?

-si ¿por qué?

-Ranma...- decia la joven muchacha mientras le entregaba un a pequeña toalla para que se secara el sudor –ten, porque no descansas un rato y te doy un vaso de agua para que te refresques...-

-no gracias Kasumi- dijo rapidamente el muchacho mientras se daba la media vuelta para seguir entrenando

-Ranma, porfavor no es la unica manera de descargar tu ira existen muchas formas...-

Ranma miro a Kasumi de reojo sin siquiera girar la quedo observando por un rato, como lo hacía, ella no sabia lo que le estabas pasando eso era obvio, pero parecia que algo dentro de ella le dijera lo que debia hacer y decir para que esa persona se sintiera mejor "es impresionante.." penso el joven, definitivamente, ella tenía un poder que quizas nadie mas poseía -¿cómo cual?

-Como sentarse a tomar algo, y relajarse, vamos...- decia la Tendo mientras se dirigia a la salita, Ranma lanzo un pequeño suspiro quizas era hora de hablar con alguien, quizas Kasumi tenía razón y era hora de desahogarse

---------------------------------------------------------------

-A veces es bueno hablar, antes que actuar, a veces la gente hace cosas buenas que parecen malas, por eso no hay que confundirse, tener paciencia y esperar, esperar a ver que es lo que realmente esta pasando y no empeorarlo todo..- decía aquélla muchacha mientras le entregaba un pequeño vaso a Ranma y se sentaba en frente de él, el muchacho la miro con algo de intriga

-A.. a que te refieres Kasumi...-

-yo se que es así como sucede cada vez que se aparece alguna de tus prometidas, no es así..-

-si... pero no crees que eso le deberías decir a Akane- dijo el muchacho mientras desviaba la mirada hacía el piso

-Estas seguro?- dijo Kasumi haciendo que Ranma abriera sus ojos al máximo y se sobresaltara un poco, dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, una gran sonrisa que confundía a Ranma, hasta donde era capaz de saber ella, hasta donde llegaba ese sexto sentido de ella, no aguanto mas esa presión, no, todavía no era la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos, no era la hora, quizás la persona indicada, quizás no pero definitivamente tampoco era la hora

-Muchas gracias Kasumi, pero ya me quiero ir a duchar- decia el joven mientras dejaba el vaso con cuidado en la mesa y se levantaba para dirigirse a las escaleras

-siempre huyendo Ranma...-

-YO JAMAS HUYO- dijo el muchacho rapidamente mientras giraba bruscamente y encaraba aquella mujer que ahora se encontraba sentada a lado de Kasumi –ma.. mama..- dijo timidamente el muchacho al ver a la propietaria de aquella voz que lo había acusado de cobarde

-asi es Ranma, o por que te vas de esa manera- dijo tranquilamente Nodoka mientras bebía algo de té, Ranma seguía inmóvil, mirando a aquella dos mujeres, que molesto era ver aquella expresión en sus rostros como diciendo ´Ranma sabemos lo que sientes pero necesitamos que lo digas´ "pero.. para que quieren que lo diga.."

-Tienes una muy mala costumbre de que cada vez que se menciona la palabra sentimientos, o sabes que una conversación va hacía ese destino huyes...-

-ya lo dije yo no le huyo a nada ni a nadie, es solo que me quiero dar una ducha, nada más..-

-seguro?...

-...-

-Ranma, toma asiento- dijo Kasumi tratando de darle apoyo, sabia que lo que se avecinaba para él no iba a ser tan fácil; Ranma tomo asiento sin quitarle la vista de encima un solo segundo a su madre, se encontraba un poco nervioso, lo quisiera o no, estuviera preparado o no le iba a tocar enfrentarse a dos opuestos que le habían ocasionado tantos problemas en su vida, sus sentimientos y su orgullo, y todo porque a su mama se le había ocurrido quien sabe que cosa...

-Ranma, tengo entendido que tu y Akane llevan comprometidos ya mucho tiempo... y.. desde que los conozco me he dado cuenta que no se llevan bien, pero que a pesar de los gritos, los insultos y los golpes hay algo que ocultan..- volvía a tomar otro sorbo de te "ay no, ay no, por favor, por favor no no es el momento, yo no se que es lo que siento " el cuerpo de Ranma estaba cada vez mas tieso sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba –pero últimamente, he notado a Akane... mmh como decirlo distinta? O quizás madura..- el cuerpo de Ranma pareció relajarse un poco observo fijamente a su madre..

-Madura?, ja! Akane es incapaz de madurar, ella sigue siendo la misma niñita tonta de cuando llegue- decia con algo de depreció mientras desviaba la mirada..

-La madurez llega, lo quieras o no llega, y te la da la vida, y Akane ha vivido demasiadas cosas en su corta edad... y quiere que te diga algo, cuando una mujer empieza a madurar... pues..- Nodoka no encontraba las palabras correctas para decirle a su hijo que Akane se estaba alejando de el y que si no hacía algo pronto la iba a terminar perdiendo, pero no podía no quería lastimarlo, Kasumi tomo la mano de Nodoka y continuó

-Cuando una mujer empieza a madurar comienza a pensar en si misma, es como poner una balanza y ver cuanto ha sufrido, y cuantas veces ha sido feliz, y según esa balanza comienza a tomar decisiones serias sobre como dejar de sufrir e intentar comenzar a ser feliz, comenzar a buscar lo que la hace feliz...- Nodoka miro de una manera muy tierna a Kasumi, ella había encontrado las palabras correctas "sin dudas tus hermanas van a crecer muy bien, y mi hijo a estado en muy buenas manos todo este tiempo..."

-Gracias, Kasumi- Nodoka miro fijamente a Ranma –en pocas palabras Ranma yo o más bien nosotras quisiéramos saber si tu ya has madurado, si ya has dejado esa pose de niñito orgulloso y puedes de una buena vez por todas de llamar a las cosas por su nombre..

-No te entiendo..?

-de llamar a Akane, Akane, de llamar a la amistad, amistad, y... de llamar al amor... amor

Ranma se puso nuevamente nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar el no estaba listo para esto aún no porque no o comprendían, jamás creyó que su mamá le fuera a salir con palabras tan... directas, sintió como un leve sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas, agacho su cabeza y clavó su mirada en aquella pequeña mesita, hasta que logró escuchar un pregunta mucho mas directa que cualquiera otra que le podía hacer..

-Ranma... ¿tu amas a Akane?

Ranma perdió la respiración, el mundo le comenzó a dar vueltas, pero que les pasaba como se les ocurria preguntar algo así.. "que... que??" Ranma no podía ni siquiera podía pensar sus manos comenzaron a sudar y levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de Kasumi y Nodoka, definitivamente ahora ellas irradiaban una paz impresionante, talvéz no era el momento, pero si alguien en todo el mundo merecían saber los sentimientos de él quizas fueran ellas

-yo...

-Akane te ves realmente Preciosa!- decía efusivamente Nabiki mientras sacaba algunas fotos

-no te voy a decir a donde, ni con quien voy, Nabiki...- decía la menor de las Tendo mientras detenía su paso

-pero que te cuesta, mira si quieres te doy el 30 de las ventas, mira que no puedo ir a espiarte porque tengo que ir a terminar un trabajo de la escuela muy importante a la casa de una compañera..- dijo tranquilamente la joven muchacha mientras su hermana menor le dedicaba una mueca de indignación

-Nabiki...- dijo la muchacha mientras restauraba su paso hacia el comedor.

La pequeña conversa de aquellas muchachas hizo que la conversa que llevaban aquellas tres personas se detuviera, y sus miradas se dirigieran al lugar de donde provenían, Akane entró a un paso un tanto lento, en ese momento parcía un Angel que era capaz de iluminar toda la sala, vetia un hermoso vestido color crema que se apegaba a su cintura y le quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con un pequeño vuelo, con un maquillaje muy al natural, su cabello ondulado, y una hermosa perla que colgaba de su cuello

-no, no pense que hubiera alguien más en la casa...- dijo amablemente la muchacha

Ranma había quedado estupefacto con tanta belleza, el jamás lo admitiría pero todo dentro de su ser comenzo a temblar no sabia como acercársele, hablarle, era justo en estos momentos en los que el la sentía "tan inalcanzable..." sus ojos se llenaron con algo de tristeza "totalmente inalcanzable, alguien como ella... jamás..." Akane notó el cambio en la mirada de Ranma "ni siquiera aunque estoy así es capaz de decirme algún cumplido... pero su mirada se ve algo.. triste?"

-Ranma.. estas bien?

-Pero claro que está bien simplemente esta anonadado, no es así Ranma?- decia Nabiki mientras entraba y le tomaba una foto a Ranma

-Y se puede saber porque debería estarlo...- decía Ranma algo molesto...

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a preparar algo a la cocina- decía Kasumi mientras se levantaba hacía la cocina

-te acompaño..- dijo cortésmente Nodoka

-Pues Akane se ve muy bella no lo crees Ranma...

-No. No lo creo, a ver Akane sorpréndeme ¿a don vas?... a un circo...-

Akane miro fijamente a los ojos de aquel muchacho, esos hermosos ojos azules "como puede tratarme así, definitivamente... no puedo seguir así... ya no, no lo merezco..." el telefono resono en la casa de los tendo pero aquellos muchahos ni siquiera se inmutaron

-Alo?.. ha si ya estoy saliendo, claro llego en un par de minutos, Bye!- Nabiki tomó presurosamente la pequeña maleta que se encontraba en una silla y camino rapidamente a la salida –Kasumi ya me voy regreso mas tarde, Adios..-

-De acuerdo cuidate mucho...-

Ranma se perdió en los ojos de Akane seguían mirándose sin siquiera moverse, ella no lo había golpeado entonces recordó las palabras de Kasumi #comienza a tomar desiciones serias sobre como dejar de sufrir e intentar comenzar a ser feliz, comenzar a buscar lo que la hace feliz...# "porque se vistió y se arreglo así, es que.."

"ya no mas Ranma, ya no me importa lo que tu pienses de mi... ya no!" Akane sintió que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, se giro y camino lo más tranquila que pudo hacía la puerta –Yo tambien me tengo que ir..-

-Akane...- Ranma corrió rapidamente detrás de Akane quedando a unos diez pasos de distancia

-¿qué quieres Ranma?... ah no, sabes que no voy a ningún circo..- dijo la joven muchacha mientras avanzaba unos pasos, Ranma en un impulso agarro el brazo de Akane e hizo que girara quedando frente a frente, sabia que si ella salia por aquella puerta, talvez ella no volviera, Ranma sintió como las palabras no salían estaba ahí en frente de él tan hermosa como nunca antes, tan cerca, sintió como ese perfume lo envolvía, pero sus palabras no salían

-Sueltame Ranma- dijo la muchacha mientras se soltba tranuilamnete del brazo del muchacho y abria la puerta –y te voy a pedir que no me vuelvas a coger de esa manera- decia la joven sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Ranma no pudo ni siquiera evitar que Akane se le soltara estaba demasiado nervioso y pudo escuchar las duras palabras Akane "ni siquiera.. me mira..." escuchó la puerta resonar en su oídos, iba a seguirla, pero algo dentro de el se lo impidió "no, ella quiere buscar su felicidad... y ella decidió que a mi lado no está... yo ya no la voy a molestar más..." Ranma subió corriendo la escalera y cerró con mucha fuerza la puerta del baño.

-Tu crees que...-

-No lo se Kasumi, pero tu también sabias que esto algún día iba a suceder...

-Si... pero...

-es mejor dejarlo solo..

-esta bien..

---------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj marcaban mas de las cuatro de la tarde Kasumi se encontraba sentada en la cocina ya hace mas de media hora que habia escuchado la fuerte salida de Ranma, lanzo un fuerte suspiro y observo a su alrededor y observó que no había mucha sal, tomo su pequeña bolso

-Será mi pequeña excusa "no quiero que se vallan a lastimar... y no con golpes precisamente..." pensaba tristemente Kasumi mientras observaba los dos paraguas que se encontraban arrimados en la pared...

FIN FLASH BACK

-pero no los encontre... (suspiro algo triste nuevamente) ojala de verdad Ranma no haya encontrado a Akane..- fue entonces cuando lo vió aquel muchacho que hace unos días había salvado a su hermana y ahora quizás estuviera causando estos problemas

-Ryoga...?

Ryoga giro rápidamente para observarla –Kasumi, que haces por aquí..?

-Salí a comprar unos viveres y me agarro la lluvia..

-si, y veo que saliste prevenida..

-Así es, pero por lo que veo tu no..

-Ah..- decia el muchacho mientras veía su situación –si es que parecía un día muy lindo, no pense que fuera a llover..

-toma – decia la muchacha mientras le ofrecía el otro paraguas que llevaba en su canasta –no querrás mojarte, estas lluvias inesperadas siempre los molesta..- decia la joven mietras le ofrecia una mirada muy tierna, Ryoga la miro con algo de interrogación "es que ella sabe.. no es imposible.."

-Gr..gracias..-

-no te preocupes, y ve ahora porque Ukio ha de estar un poco preocupada..

-no lo creo..- dijo el muchacho mientras agachaba la cabeza, un trueno azotó lo cielos de Nerima

-Bueno parece que la lluvia se va a poner peor, ya me voy o se van a preocupar por mi.. cuidate, adiós-

-Adiós.. y gracias nuevamente-

Otro trueno volvió a sonar mientras el muchacho veía como aquella amable muchacha se alejaba, tomo algo de aire y continuó caminando, avanzó hasta la esquina, hasta que vío que alguien desde la otra acera venía corriendo a gran paso no podía distinguir con claridad la silueta hasta que se fue acercando hacía la esquina que estaba enfrente de él...

-Ukio...

---------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia habia alcanzado a Ranma ahora ella Ranko, corría rápidamente quería llegar a casa, lo que menos quería era encontrársela a ella pero que otro remedio tenía, se detuvo y comenzo a sentir como sus fuerzas se iban, coloco una mano en la pared y puso su peso en ella "no puede ser, hasta las fuerza me estas quitando, demonios!" sintió como comenzaba a respirar con algo de dificultad, sus ojos comenzaron a arderle y algo dentro de ella no le permitía evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, empezó a sentir las gotas calientes que corrían por su mejillas, aquellas gotas de lagrimas que se diferenciaban de las gotas de lluvia, esto era demasiado "que me pasa, que me pasa... yo no me voy a poner a llorar..." seco sus lagrimas con el brazo mientras se paraba erguido cuando una idea cruzó por su mente e hizo que clavara su mirada en el piso –después de todo yo no he perdido nada.. por que nunca lo fue...- murmuro retomando su paso pero esta vez caminando lentamente, doblo en una esquina y pudo ver bajo una pequeña carpa a una pareja que no pasaban de dieciocho años, que se abrazaban tiernamente "como me gustaria que..." pensaba tristemente la ahora muchacha mientras veía como la joven se seperaba un poco del muchacho y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una gran dulzura, con ojos de amor, comenzó acercarse a los labios del muchacho, el muchacho la miraba de la misma manera y le regalo una linda sonrisa antes de que sus labios se unieran, en ese beso, en ese beso que les proporcionaba calor solo a ellos dos en aquella noche fría y lluviosa, pero hubo algo que llamó la tensión de Ranma "ese muchacho..." le llamo la tensión ver el parecido de aquel joven con.. su corazón comenzo a latir con gran fuerza y por inercia dio dos pasos hacia atrás, lo que mas le había llamado la tensión fue el cabellos azulado de aquella muchacha "ellos... ellos son... Ryoga y.. Akane..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ukio corría gran paso por aquellas calles frías, eran minutos lo que la alejaban de su destino, de su restaurante, de su tranquilidad "lo mas seguro es que.. todavía no haya llegado.." Ukio camino más rápido las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a resbalar por todo su cuerpo, definitivamente no había sido un buen día, pudo divisar la sombra de un hombre en la otra acera, ahí parado con un paraguas en mano y mirándola fijamente, no entendía porque no le despegaba la mirada hasta que pudo acercarse a la luz del poste que iluminaba la esquina, y pudo observar que se trataba exactamente de la persona que no quería ver en este momento...

-Ryoga...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Su respiración comenzó a cortarse, su trenza roja se movia con el fuerte viento que corría por las frias calles de Nerima y un viento helado abrigaba su corazón, esa era su prometida, aún era su prometida y no podía estar dando esos espectáculos, se coloco erguido y avanzó rápidamente hacía ellos sin siquiera pensarlo, agarro fuertemente el brazo del muchacho separando aquel dulce beso

-Pero como te atrev...-

-Pero.. quien es usted- pregunto un tanto asustado aquel muchacho, después de todo nunca había visto a aquella joven, era obvio que le había molestado el beso pero a ella no la conocía

-...-

-Quien es esta muchacha... y porque nos separa de esta manera...-

-No..no lo sé... nunca la había visto... te lo juro..-

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron al máximo al observar que esos dos muchachos no eran los que el imaginaba, que le estaba pasando.. –Yo.. yo lo siento mucho..- salió corriendo a un paso apresurado, mientras su sombra se alejaba de dejando a aquellos dos jóvenes totalmente confundidos, camino por un ratro por las calles, si un rumbo, detuvo su paso por aquella pequeña pared por la que habia pasado Akane hace unos minutos, pudo percibir sus aroma, su calor, se recosto en la pared y se dejo caer quedando sentado con la cabez gacha "..y pensar que con esas clases de valores.."

FLASH BACK 

Ranma entrenaba fuertemente en el dojo había sido un día un tanto duro, y la fatiga definitivamente valía la pena si el entrenamiento lograba su cometido alejarlo un poco y relajarse

-Ranma...

Ranma giro bruscamente para poder ver a Akane, no había percibido su presencia eso era casi imposible..

-A..Akane.. que sucede??

-Yo.. quiero hablar contigo...- Akane se fue acercando a Ranma a un paso un tanto lento quedando frente a frente con él

-Que..que.. que quieres Akane

-...- el silencio inundo aquel lugar Ranma miraba fijamente a Akane, no podía ver sus ojos esos estaban clavados en el piso, sus nervios se elevaban y sabia que si seguí ahí iba a cometer un grave error, giro y le dio la espalda Akane

-Lo siento Akane, pero no tengo tiempo...-

-Estoy enamorada...- la voz de Akane sonó casi en un susurro, Ranma detuvo su paso inmediatamente su corazon comenzo a latir apresuradamente, sintió que las fuerza se le iban "enamorada?? Pero de quien??.."

-Yo.. creí que tu debías saberlo primero...

-Qu..quien...-

-importa?

Ranma sintió como una gran furia lo invadía, se lo quería ocultar, era obvio que no era èl, no aguanto más como era posible que fuera tan descarda de no decirle de frente quien se habia atrevido a quitársela, volvió a encarar a Akane tomándola de los brazos

-Claro que importa ¿quién es?

-Yo... Ranma! Ranma!

Ranma saltó de su pupitre un poco sobresaltado, giro en todas las direcciones tratando de comprobar que todo había sido como siempre un sueño, definitivamente un acercamiento con Akane así era imposible..

-Ranma! Estas bien?

-Eh.. que? Si, que te pasa Akane por que me gritas??!

-No te estoy gritando Ranma, te estoy levantando

-Si claro... siempre tan sutil tu no..?

-Sutil?? Sutil?? Quieres que sea sutil Ranma- Akane cogió la primera banca que encontro para lanzársela a Ranma en la cabeza

-Jovenes por favor... Srta. Tendo! Baje esa banca ahora mismo..-

-Eh..si director..-

-Tomen asiento jóvenes, bueno quiero presentarles a un profesor nuevo que les va impartir una materia muy importante Valores, por favor profesor pase..-

Por la entrada paso un joven de unos veintitantos años, muy apuesto y se notaba que podía transmitir positivismo, irradiaba mucha energía y sobre todo tranquilidad, camino directamente hacía el escritorio y con una gran sonrisa dijo: - Buenos días muchachos, mi nombre es Kori Tamaro, y como ya les dijeron les voy a impartir una materia que no por ser sobre valores deja de ser importante..-

-Bueno, lo dejo con sus alumnos..-

-Esta bien, (se sentó en la esquina del escritorio y con una gran sonrisa volvió a retomar la palabra) bueno como les dije es una materia que va ir calificada por ley, pero saben los valores.. no se deben tomar como una lección, yo pienso que esos se demuestran, así que conmigo no se preocupen por calificaciones

los gritos de alegrias y los aplausos inundaron por completo el salón...

-Por fin!-

-Ya tengo pasada una materia-

-A parte de guapo moderno!-

-Ya, ya muchachos, pero les advierto que eso no quiere decir que no vallamos a hacer nada, haber que les parece si de una vez comenzamos, les voy a proponer que cada uno piense en un valor, pero ojo! El valor que elijan va a ser el valor con el cual se van a basar alguno de los trabajos que vamos a hacer.. Les quiero advertir que conmigo van a desarrollar muchas formas de demostrar sus valores... así que piénsenlo..-

Los jóvenes comenzaron a pensar en muchos valores, el amor, la amistad, el respeto, unos consultaban con otros, defiitivamente no iba a ser fácil, pero había que escoger uno, el corazon de Akane sabía perfectamente con que valor le gustaria trabjar "el amor.." pero sabia que iba a ser un tema muy difícil de tratar y mas encima enfrente de Ranma... clavo su mirada en sus manos, y lanzo un suspiro un tanto desilusionado

-Bueno se acabo el tiempo, haber veamos, tu (dijo señalando a una muchacha) dime que valor elegiste..-

-Bueno... yo elegí el amor..

-El amor? Muy bien y porque?

-Porque es el sentimiento mas hermoso, y que sobre todo es el unico capaz de hacerte llorar o de robarte una sonrisa

-muy profundo.. me parece que su compañera nos da una muy buena propuesta, ustedes que opinan?

-Si, el amor-

-El amor-

-Que sea el amor..-

El profesor pudo ver aquella muchacha con la mirada fija en sus manos con una expresión un tanto desilusionada, levanto un poco la mirada para poder observar aquel joven de trenza que miraba fijamente por la ventana, ninguno de los dos habia aportado nada a la clase, los miro fijamente, definitivamente el era un hombre muy intuitivo, sabia que entre esos muchachos pasaba algo..

-Son Ranma y Akane..-

El profesor miro rapidamente a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado –Como?

-Son un poco... especiales, para demostrar sus... sentimientos...- decia Ukio mientras tomaba asiento

Aquel hombre quedo mirando por un momento a la joven, mientras regreso su mirada nuevamente a los jóvenes – Bueno haber Ranma y Akane que opinan?

Los dos levantaron rápidamente sus miradas al oir sus nombres

-Yo.. pues por mi esta bien...- dijo un tanto nerviosa Akane

-Me da igual.- Ranma regreso su mirada a la ventana sin darle la mas minima importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo en su salón

-entonces está decidido, vamos a trabajar con el amor.. bien ahora la pregunta mas facil, pero que conmigo va a ser la mas difícil.. ¿Qué es el amor?-

el silencio inundo por completo el salon de clases todos eran unos muchachitos que que podian saber del amor, del amor verdadero.. nadie se atrevia a decir lo que realemnete pensaba..

-Es obvio que lo estan pensando, es verdad que son muy jóvenes para saber lo que es el amor, el verdadero amor..

-Pero para el amor no hay edad profe...-

-Exacto!- dijo el joven maestro levantándose del escritorio –para el amor no hay edad, no importa el momento uno tiene que arriesagarse a sentir, y a vivir, no importa el momento, lo que importa es vivirlo, lo que importa es buscar nuestra felicidad.. ¿no es así?-

-Si!- grito en unísono todo el curso

-Bueno...- volvio a interrumpir el joven maestro mientras observaba su reloj – pero abra que dejarlo como tarea... les voy a dar unas preguntas que quiero que me las traigan mañana, pero antes de darselas escuchen mis consejos...

quiero que piensen bien sus respuestas

quiero que sus repuestas salgan de sus corazones, escuchenlos, perciban lo que quiere decirles

concentrencen y busquen verdaderas respuestas, respuestas con las que se sientan conformes, no quiero respuestas rapidas para presentar una tarea.

Bueno con los puntos aclarados estas son las preguntas:

¿Qué se es capaz de soportar por Amor?

¿Cómo se pierde el amor?

¿el amor se acaba?

¿qué es amar?

Y la mas importante de todas... ¿Qué es el amor?. Muchas preguntas les puede parecer iguales, pero no se confundan que no es lo mismo amar, que el amor, les recuerdo que no les estoy hablando del simple amor, le sestoy pidiendo la descripción de un amor verdadero.. Muchachos ser jóvenes es lo mejor o lo peor, es como lo quieran vivir, porque como jóvenes pueden ser impulsivos, y como jóvenes pueden amar plenamente.. pero no dejen que ese amor los ciegue, olvidándose de ser felices, por hacer feliz a aquella persona, no pueden ofrecer felicidad, no pueden ofrecer amor, si no saben lo que es, si no lo han vivido, si no lo reciben...- el sonido de la campana resono en los oidos de los jóvenes pero ninguno siquiera se movio, como ese hombre podia decir palabras que llegaban tan adentro y que no eran mas que la verdad –Bueno.. muchachos sera mejor que nos vallamos, fue un gusto conocerlos, nos vemos mañana- decia el profesor mientras tomaba su maletin y miraba a todos los muchachos que tenia en frente, vio como comenzaban a reaccionar, pareciera que nunca les hubieran hablado directamente del amor, miro a los dos jóvenes que tenia en frente, ellos dos eran los mas pensativos.. "no pueden demostrar amor si nunca les han hablado de lo que es..." dijo con un poco de tristeza

Los jóvenes comenzaron a salir poco a poco..

-Akane..

-Si profesor

-Lo que dije al ultimo... es la verdad- el profesor camino hasta la salida sin volver a mirar a Akane, dejándola con los ojos totalmente abiertos, como era que un extraño podía... es que acaso habia leido su mente... Salió a un paso un tanto apresurado del salón...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Las calles de Nerima se inundaban por un radiante sol Ranma caminaba por encima del muro como siempre, y Akane caminaba lentamente muy pensativa con su pequeño maletín en manos "el verdadero amor... que es el amor??" las palabras del profesor resonaron en su cabeza #..pero no dejen que ese amor los ciegue, olvidándose de ser felices, por hacer feliz aquella persona, no pueden ofrecer felicidad, no pueden ofrecer amor, si no saben lo que es, si no lo han vivido, si no lo reciben...#

"si no saben lo que es.."

-Yo enamorada del baka ese!, como crees Kasumi, jamás!

-pero Akane...

-No Kasumi! Yo no lo amo, de acuerdo- Akane salió corriendo de la cocina no quería enfrentar a su hermana, porque ese interrogatorio "tan repentino..."

"si no lo han vivido"

Aquella noche la luna iluminaba por completo los rostros de aquellos jóvenes sentados en aquel techo, aquella luna los quería abrigar, quería que de una vez por todas ese orgullo se borrara por unos segundos...

-Ranma..

-Di..dime Akane

-yo..

-Buenas noches Airen!, que hacer con chica en el techo, no invitarme solamente a mí..- decia la joven amazona mientras aprisionaba fuertemente al joven de la trenza

-Ranma! Como.. como te atreves a citar a tus prometidas aquí- Akane giro para darles la espalda de manera que no pudiera ver la solitaria lagrima que corría por su mejilla –si lo que quieres es estar a solas con ellas mejor citalas en otra parte para que no los molesten..-

-No Akane espera! No es lo que tu piensas... Shampoo suéltame! Akane espera!

"si no lo reciben" a la mente de Akane vinieron imágenes de Ranma y recuerdos de sus palabras #Akane tan poco femenina como siempre# #¡Que asco Akane! No puedes cocinar algo medio descente..# #Eres una marimacho!# sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a nublar sus ojos, levanto su mirada para ver a Ranma "el jamas va a..." Akane no soporto mas sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, detuvo su paso, y agacho la mirada "nunca.." corrió rápidamente hacía su casa, no quería verlo en este momento su presencia la lastimaba, en este momento su aroma le cortaba la respiración... Ranma podía sentir el ambiente tan tenso algo estaba pensando Akane, "será... sobre esas estupidas preguntas..?" sintió como Akane detenia su paso y luego corría rapidamente "que le pasa?"

-Akane!... espera!!- Ranma corrió detrás de Akane pero pudo sentir como el golpe de una bicicleta lo lanzaba al piso

-Como estar Airen!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Akane azotó fuertemente la puerta y subió rápidamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tiro en la cama, abrazando su almohada, tratando de buscar refugio... "el amor... yo..yo..yo lo amo.." dio un fuerte golpe a la almohada "pero... el.." #no pueden ofrecer amor si no saben lo que es, si no lo han vivido, si no lo reciben..# esas palabras resonaban en su mente habia momentos en los que parecia que a pesar de todo y de todos ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos "pero... porque el.." no lo podia entender como entender algo tan complicado como el amor... entonces fue cuando una idea cruzó su mente, Ranma iba a llegar en cualquier momento y le iba a preguntar porque habia huído de esa manera, "no... no puedo enfrentarlo, no así.." salió rápidamente de su habitación se puso sus zapatos y se dipuso a salir..

-A donde vas Akane??

-Kasumi.. voy a dar una vuelta, ya vuelvo

-Pero..

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien

-De acuerdo, pero no regreses muy tarde..

-Te lo prometo

-Akane...- Kasumi suspiro algo triste pudo oir los sollozos de su hermana sabia que lo mejor era dejarla sola, dejarla pensar

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Kasumi, donde esta Akane? Ya llegó?

-Sí Ranma..

-Bueno voy a hablar con ella...

-No se encuentra llego hace un momento, y volvió a salir..

-Y adonde fue?

-No lo se dijo que iba a dar una vuelta... Ranma paso algo hoy entre ustedes?- Ranma abrio un poco los ojos hoy no habia pasado nada fuera de lo común, todo igual que siempre..

-No Kasumi..

-Pues.. algo le pasa a Akane..- era increíble esa capacidad que tenía Kasumi para detectar cuando algo no andaba bien, pero era verdad ella estaba actuando muy extrañamente...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Akane corría presurosa por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sin saber porque huía, sabia que si quería no

podía regresar no por ahora, ahora no, de un momento a otro se chocó con un hombre que había abarcado sus pensamientos con sus palabras..

-Profesor...

-Akane... (le tendio amablemente la mano para que se pudiera levantar) que haces por aquí..

-Yo.. pasaba por aquí- Akane mantenía su cabeza agachada no quería que ningun extraño la viera llorando

-Pasabas... llorando- Akane levanto rápidamente su mirada

-No estoy llo..- el profesor avanzó tres pasos dándole la espalda Akane y se detuvo sin mirarla

-Sabes.. no es bueno guardarse las cosas siempre, te agotan el alma... sabes.. cuando no somos capaces de hablar de las cosas verdaderamente importantes, se rompe toda la confianza, y después de eso que nos queda?

-...Cómo?-

-Como ¿qué?

-Como puede decir siempre las palabras exactas siempre...aún sin..

-aún sin saber lo que te está pasando- dijo el joven profesor mientras encaraba nuevamente la muchacha –no lo sé... llámalo sexto sentido, o simplemente experiencia...-

Akane clavo su mirada en el piso no podía tenerle tanta confianza a una persona de la noche a la mañana, pero había algo en el, parecia que el merecia toda su confianza, y quizas fuera el, el que le pueda contestar todas las preguntas que la invadian, y que nadie se atrevia a contestar o que ella no los dejaba contestar..

-es cierto entonces..?

-Akane.. no es fácil sentir... no hay un manual que te indique como actuar frente a una situación difici, pero para eso estan esas personas que ya vivieron esa estapa y que te pueden ayudar.. pero sino te dejas ayudar como piensas que todo va a mejorar.. las cosas no cambian por que simplemente lo desees, cambian porque tu haces que cambien-

-Pero..-

-No estas listas no?...- le regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar, que camino iba a tomar –sabes donde puedo comer unos deliciosos tallarines, tengo un hambre...-

Akane estaba estupefacta porque siempre podían cambiar con tanta facilidad de conversación para no volver los momentos mas tensos, eso era algo que ella definitivamente agradecía, dio un suspiro de alivio –Se de uno, son muy buenos..(agacho su cabeza) pero preferiria no ir..-

-no es bueno huír de las realidades.. quieras o no existen..-

-Aque se refiere?..

-Tu mirada... te incomoda ir a ese lugar por alguien, y ya te dije si no comienzas a enfrentar TU realidad, no podras cambiar las cosas...-

-Tiene razón, es mas lo acompaño...

-Así se habla! Vamos.. y así aprovechamos para hablar, después de todo no tengo mucho tiempo y te quiero ayudar..-

Caminaron largo rato hasta llegar hasta el Nekohanten, faltaba una cuadra cuando una idea cruzó la mente de Akane.. –Profesor... ¿por qué dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo?..-

La miró en cuanto oyó la voz de la joven y luego clavó su mirada en ese hermoso cielo que adornaba a Nerima aquel día –Porque en un par de semanas salgo de viaje a Honk Kong..-

-A Honk Kong? Y porque se va si apenas hoy comenzó su clase..

-Porque me caso..- decía el muchacho mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón sin depegar la mirada del cielo, a Akane le sorprendia un poco la noticia pero no le parecia extraño despues de todo era un hombre muy apuesto, intuitivo, inteligente, y sobre todo parecia que le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos "el si puede decir lo que es el verdadero amor... se le nota en los ojos.."

-Y... ¿por qué me quiere ayudar..?

-Por dos cosas.. la primera porque no me gusta ver como dos jóvenes destruyen un sentimiento tan lindo por su inmadurez, yo he vivido o mejor dicho vivo el amor, y todo segundo cuenta y no es justo ver como lo desperdician, y... segundo porque... me la recuerdas, tienes un pequeño parecido con ella.. y no en lo fisico, sino en los sentimientos, les cuesta demostrar lo que sienten, pero cuando se atreven a hacerlo son capaces de amar con gran fuerza...- Akane estaba un poco intrigada

-Yo crei que su novia se parecia a usted, que no le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos.. que los decia sin miedo a ser heridos..

-Los opuestos se atren Akane... no es así?..-

-Bienvenidos, tomen asiento..-

-Moosse,- Akane giro de un lado a otro -..y Shamppoo.. dime que no esta..-

-No, pueden comer tranquilos- decia el joven mientras les regalaba una amable sonrisa -..y Ranma?-

Akane agacho su cabeza y se puso un poco triste el profesor noto ese cambio de humor en Akane

-El no pudo venir, yo soy el profesor de Akane Kori Tamaro- decia mientras le extendia la mano

-Mucho gusto- decia el muchacho mientras correspondia al saludo –ya les llevo sus tallarines

-Gracias-

-Gracias..- dijo Akane secamente mientras tomaba asiento sin mencionar una sola palabra, es que acaso todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a verlos juntos, dio un triste suspiro y parecio reacionar un poco al sentir el agradable olor de los tallarines, después de todo no había comido nada, su estomago hizo un sonido un tanto extraño y sus mejillas tomaron un tono un tanto rojo..

-Estamos con hambre...

-Es.. es que no he almorzado..-

-pues yo tampoco... come yo te invito.-

-No gracias..-

-Akane, porfavor acepta..-

-Esta bien muchas gracias..-

-Akane... que es exactamente lo que quieres preguntarme..-

-Eh..-

-Note que camino acá estabas muy pensativa, como que buscando las palabras exactas para disparar una pregunta, que al parecer no te has atrevido a hacer jamas..- decia tranquilamente mientras comia, era impresionante como le hacia para adivinir lo que la gente pensaba..

-Como le hace? Como le hace para saber lo que la gente piensa? Es.. acaso esa experiencia en el...- Akane se sonrojo al máximo ella nunca habia hablado con tanta libertad con nadie y menos de un tema así, ella sabia perfectamente que el hombre que tenia en frente sabia perfectamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo, nunca se habia sentido tan comoda pero a la vez incomoda, era incomodo que un desconocido supiera lo que ella sentía, sin siquiera ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda, y còmoda no sabia porque pero no le molestaba, sabia que este hombre le podía dar los consejos adecuados...-..amor..-dijo en una voz casi inaludible..

-Ya te dije puede ser un sexto sentido, o quizas experiencia, para mi es facil, poder ver lo que expresan los ojos.. quizas porque a mi no me cuesta demostrar lo que siento, es mas no me preocupo si quiera en ocultarlo, quizas si sea experiencia...-

-Eso quiere decir que ha tenido muchas novias?..-

-No Akane, no te confundas, la mayoria de las personas piensan que tener experiencia en el amor es tener muchas relaciones, pero la verdadera experiencia se la consigue amando plenamente, así hayas amado una sola vez con intensidad, entregando el corazòn, eso ya es experiencia, porque amar y no entregar tus sentimientos por completo no cuenta..-

-Es increíble la facilidad de palabra que tiene..-

-Es solo escuchar a tu corazon y dejar que tus labios hablen por el, es eso lo que les pedi en su tarea..-

Akane lo miro con gran dulzura y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro..

-Sabes, así me miraba mi madre...-

Akane agacho su cabeza y su mirada se quedo fija en el plato de tallarines que tenia enfrente

-Sabe... mi madre murió hace algunos años, a veces me pregunto que tal si ella estuviera conmigo, quizas todo fuera mas facil, quizas ella me aconsejara como deberia.. y tal vez todo sería más fácil..-

el hombre suspiro un poco y le devolvió la mirada a Akane –Akane, jamas te vuelvas a atrever a decir ´que tal si´ que tal si hubiera hecho esto, que tal si no, que tal si, cuando hagas algo estate segura de que eso te va a hacer feliz, para que después no tengas que preguntarte que tal si, trata de buscar tu felicidad ante todo, hace un momento te dije que debes aprender a afrontar tu realidad, tienes que aceptar todo lo que te rodea para bien o para mal, es parte de tu mundo, y tienes que lograr ser feliz entre todos los problemas, por que si evitas tu realidad, como vas a ser completamente feliz, como vas a amar completamente...-

-Y como amar..- Akane levanto su mirada para clavarla en las pupilas del hombre que hablaba de la vida, del amor, de la felicidad, como si hacerlo fuera tan facil como decirlo –como amar cuando hay tantas personas que no te dejan ser feliz con esa persona, como amar si nunca es el lugar, nunca es el momento...- Akane sintió un poco de rabia al recordar todos los momentos en los que parecìa que Ranma y ella al fin podrían dar un paso hacia delante en su relación pero siempre habia alguien, siempre habia fotos, simpre habia algo, se levanto bruscamente y golpeo fuertemente con las manos – Como Amar si esa persona ni siquiera!...- Akane se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir, agacho su cabeza, y logro oir la tranquila voz del profesor Tamaro...

-Akane recuerdas lo que dije en clase no puedes dar amor si no sabes lo que es, si no lo has vivido, si no lo recibes... igualmente no puedes buscar respuestas donde tu sabes cuales son... Akane como quieres que haya un momento, un lugar, si tu no lo elaboras, no puedes simplemente esperar... las cosas no suceden porque si, las cosas suceden porque tu atreves, porque tu atreves a buscar tu felicidad.. y si aún así no encuentras la felicidad junto a esa persona.. la respuesta es muy facil Akane...-

La mirada de Akane se blandeció, no pudo levantar la mirada simplemente volvió a sentarse sin mirar a ningun lado y lo unico que pudo susurrar fue.. –que... no hay..-

-Que no hay ningun futuro con esa persona, tu no puedes amar sola en una relación, si realmente buscaste un lugar y un momento con esa persona y nunca las hubo es porque simplemente no los hay...- Unos ojos azules observaban firmemente la pequeña discusión que tenían estas dos personas, unos ojos azules que hace un momento los había observado entrar, este muchacho que estaba eternamente enamorado de una amazona, que jamas se iba a separar de ella "felicidad.. eso es verdad no le puedo ofrecer felicidad a mi Shampoo si yo no soy feliz..." el muchacho habia estadoa tento a la conversación desde hace un rato, se encontraba un poco confundido esas palabras sobre el amor, ahora era cuando realmente se preguntaba que era realmente el amor... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pudo volver a oir la voz casi en un susurro que salía de la muchacha...

-... A.. a que se referia con.. que no se puede dar amor si no sabes lo que es, si no lo has vivido, si no lo recibes..-

-tu lo sabes... no puedes dar amor si no sabes lo que es.. ¿qué es el amor?.. el amor no es mas que compartir... compartir tu alegria, compartir tus momentos de tranquilidad, compartir tus momentos de tristezas, es poder complementarse, si nunca lo has vivido... si no vives el amor cuando es no lo puedes vivir porque el despues no existe... y si no lo recibes ya te lo dije no puedes amar tu sola.. si esa persona no te ama con la misma intensidad tu no te puedes arriesgar porque ante todo recuerda que estas tu...-

-Y como saberlo, como vivirlo?.. usted cree que es facil..

-Ese es tu problema, te encierras en creer que nada es facil, pero sabes cual es la forma mas facil, si puedes verlo con los ojos de la madurez...-

-Madurar?... – los ojos de Akane se levantaron pero sin observar al profesor si no desviando la mirada...

-Si madurar... madurar es aprender a no dejar que todo te afecte, aprender a diferenciar lo que de verdad es grave, lo que de verdad merece sacarte de quicio, no es dejar de hacer cosas de niños, madurar es darte cuenta de que no estas sola, que siempre que quieras puedes pedir un consejo que eso no es debilidad, pero que no estes sola no implica que no busques tu felicidad...-

-Porque tanta insistencia en que busque mi felicidad?..

-Porque no te veo complemetamente feliz... si esa persona no te da una completa felicidad, como puedes vivir así, sin una felicidad completa... como puedes vivir medias...-

-quizás tenga razón..- dijo con una gran tristeza que invadía cada palabra de aquel hombre no era mas que la verdad, era verdad ella no se merecía todo eso, ella merecia algo mejor, comenzo a agachar mas la cabeza y una lagrima estuvo a punto de asomarse a su rostro cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del profesor nuevamente

-mira lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar un poco duro y hasta loco pero creo que es una manera mas facil de que entiendas mi punto vista... una persona que entra en tu corazon de esa manera es como un fuerte dolor de muelas te duele, te hace daño, y quieras o no te tienes que deshacer de una vez por todas de ese dolor porque uno no puede vivir así porque con el tiempo el dolor crece mas y mas.. y solo hay una forma de quitarte ese fuerte dolor.. y es quitándose esa muela de una vez por todas de ti, alejarla, sacarla de ti, para que no vuelva a lastimarte, es verdad que después de que te la sacas te queda un leve dolor, pero tambien es verdad que el dolor tarde o temprano se acaba...-

-me esta queriendo decir que..-

-que lo mejor es que no permitas que esa persona te siga haciendo daño directa o indirectamente, no te lo mereces... es mejor así..-

-Pero.. no es fácil-

-Pero no imposible... Sabes..Ya es hora de que me vaya, tengo que hacer una llamada- se levanto con algo de delicadeza –espero que no te olvides de la tarea y.. piensa en lo que te dije...-

-Esta bien..-

-No vienes.. si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa..-

-no.. yo.. salgo en un minuto..-

-de acuerdo.. cuidate..- el hombre salio lentamente del restaurante dedicándole una ultima mirada a la joven que parecia muy pensativa sin levantar la mirada de la mesa "ojala comprendas que no puedes seguir esperando.. y que es hora de que te atrevas a ser feliz.." se retiro del restaurante, Moosse se acercó a paso lento a la mesa donde se encontraba Akane, el tambien se encontraba muy pensativo cada palabra habia entrado directamente a su corazon como podia decir que amaba a Shampoo si el no era feliz a su lado, que era mas importante su felicidad o la de ella, se sento y dio un largo suspiro...

-Creo que tal vez tu profesor tenga razón a veces es mejor decidirse a quitarse ese dolor de muelas- Akane se sobresalto un poco ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que el chico se habia sentado en su mesa, quizas porque el era muy hábil o simplemente porque ella estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos..

-Tu.. escuchaste todo..-

-Si-

La furia de Akane se elevo al máximo como se atrevia a escuchar una conversación tan privada como podia ser tan metido –Como... Como te atreves..!!- Akane se levanto de su mesa dispuesta a darle un buen golpe a aquel muchacho..

-Akane de verdad crees que golpeándome vas a lograr desquitarte..-

-Que..?-

-Tu no quieres pegarme porque haya escuchado la conversación, mas bien quieres hacerlo por esa gran impotencia que sientes..-

La mirada de Akane se clavo en el piso y apenas alcanzó a murmurar

–tal vez...-

-tengo…-

-si, creo que si, tienes razón, disculpame...- Akane agacho la cabeza y volvio a tomar asiento –creo que después de todo tu eres mas maduro que yo..-

-Quizás, pero sabe creo que despues de todo tu profesor tenía razón no podemos darle felicidad a otra persona si eso nos cuesta nuestra felicidad..-

-eso quiere decir que.. ya tomaste una desición...-

-no aún no, tengo que pensarlo bien no crees, me da gusto que podamos hablar así.. pero tengo que seguir limpiando mesas adios, y tambien piénsalo muy bien..-

-Si gracias Moosse...-

Akane salió muy despacio de aquel restaurante ya habia anochecido y las calles ya se habian oscurecido, era mejor regresar a casa de una vez por todas...

---------------------------------------------------------------

La casa de los Tendo se encontraba con una gran tensión..

-Donde esta Akane Ranma! Que le hiciste esta vez!

#hijo mio porque le haces eso a Akane#

-De seguro deben haber tenido una de esas acostumbradas peleas-

-yo no lo creo-

-Ranma donde esta mi hijita!!-

La puerta resono en la casa con la entrada de Akane –Buenas noches familia..-

-AKANE!!- gritaron todos al ver a Akane

-¿Qué pasa?- grito un tanto asustada por el grito que habia pegado toda la familia cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba por los hombros..

Ranma habia tenido que soportar todos los gritos de reproche que todo el mundo le estaba dando por la supuesta desaparición de Akane, como si no fuera suficiente para como el ya se sentía después de todo ella era su prometida y no tendría que estar desaparecida, volvió a escuchar un reproche de Soun Tendo cuando escucho el sondido de la puerta y la voz de Akane sonaba tranuquila, una gran desesperación invadió a Ranma una desesperación de saber si se encontraba bien antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas se avalanzo rapidamente hacia Akane y la tomo por los hombros, trato de inspeccionarla con la mirada para verificar que todo estuviera bien, que no tuviera ningun daño, hasta que se encontro con los dulces ojos de Akane que lo miraban un poco sorpendidos

-Se puede saber donde estabas! Todos ya me estaban hechando la culpa de tu desaparición...-

-¿cómo que desaparición? Yo simplemente sali a caminar...-

-exactamente SOLA!-

-no me grites Ranma y si salí sola, cual es tu problema?!!..-

-Que suerte que tienes por que tu no te sabes cuidar, si a duras penas y te deshaces de Kuno y los chicos del Furinkan!!-

-Como que a duras penas, para que lo sepas me puedo deshacer de ellos con total facilidad!!!!..- Akane estaba a punto de golpear a Ranma como siempre pero de repente recordo su charla con el profesor y la corta conversación que habia tenido con Moosse recordo que era verdad ya era hora de madurar, de dejar todas esas niñerias, y de comportarse como lo que era, trato de controlarse y respirar con un poco de dificultad, desvio la mirada para ver a su familia, sabia que si lo veia a el no iba aguantar las ganas de seguir con esa tonta pelea

–yo estoy bien y no me paso nada, no tienen porque preocuparse tanto.. se cuidarme sola a pesar de lo que piense Ranma, solo les quiero pedir que aprendan a confiar un poco en mi.. Ahora si me permiten quiero ir a mi cuarto a descansar y ha hacer mi tarea, no los voy a acompañar en la mesa porque ya vengo comiendo, compermiso..- Akane se retiro enseguida de la sala ignorando por completo la presencia de Ranma, Ranma se quedo ahí estatico sin poder siquiera moverse y con gran dificultad logro susurrar

–Akane..- toda la familia se encontraba confundida Akane no habia golpeado a Ranma esto era muy raro, Nabiki fue la primera en reaccionar..

-Bueno... yo me muero de hambre, Kasumi nos puedes servir la comida..-

-Si claro- dijo Kasumi mientras les regalaba una dulce sonrisa a toda su familia –Ranma nos acompañas?-

-Eh.. si claro..-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran la una de la madrugada en aquel distrito de Nerima y una suave brisa golpeaba la piel de aquel joven de la trenza, su mirada estaba perdida aún no podia aclarar sus ideas, ni mucho menos poder contestar aquellas preguntas de la clase de valores "como puede ser tan dififil.." se levanto y decidio ir a tomar un vaso de agua quizas eso le levante un poco las ideas, abrio con cuidado la refrigeradora y se sirvio un vaso de agua mientras se arrimaba contra el mesòn "quizas Akane ya termino... Porque se habra comportado tan extraña hoy.." a la cabeza de Ranma vino todo lo pasado el día anterior, esa extraña conversación, su salida tan extraña... "su regreso.." si definitivamente eso era lo mas extraño que ella ni siquiera lo haya golpeado y que se haya comportado con tanta tranquilidad.. dio un largo suspuro y decidio que lo mejor era subir y arreglar las cosas con Akane, subio las escaleras, hacia demasiado frio como para entrar por la ventana, ademas quizás hasta estuviera dormida... toco levemente la puerta

-Akane..?-

Ranma abrio de una manera muy despacio la puerta y encontro como la luz de la luna iluminaba a Akane ella se encontraba recostada sobre el escritorio de su habitación, sobre una hoja y con un lapiz en la mano.. "se ve tan hermosa de esa manera... aunque de cualquier forma lo es.. " penso el muchacho contemplándola por largo rato, dio un triste suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza y volvia a levantarla para tomar a Akane con mucho cuidado para poder colocarla en su cama, la recostò con delicadeza y de la misma forma la arropo con su cobija.. "así esta mejor.." Ranma cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para que Akane no se levantara, y se arrimo contra la misma puerta

-Quizas ahora ya se como contestar las preguntas...-

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Akane.. Akane... te pasa algo??-

-Eh..-

-Bueno desde que salimos a recreo estas muy rara..-

-En realidad desde que llegaste- completaba una de las amigas de Akane..

-No, no me pasa nada, no se preocupen..-

-Es por Ranma verdad..-

Akane abrio los ojos por completo y retrocedió unos pasos – no.. no como creen, es otra cosa..-

-que otra cosa..-

Akane suspiro un poco -¿Cómo sabemos cuando uno ya ha madurado?

-Pues...-

-Mira Akane... puedes saber que una persona ha madurado cuando, comienzas a tomar tus propias desiciones sin miedo a equivocarte, cuando no te da miedo expresarte, cuando entiendes que no hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda o pedir perdon..-

-Y tambien cuando te decides de una vez por todas a ser feliz..-

Akane miro fijamente a sus dos amigas en que momento ellas pensaba de esa manera, se sentia como una niñita tonta..

-Y si lo preguntas por ti Akane.. por la forma en que nos contaste que manejaste a Ranma y a tu familia cuando llegaste tarde, me parece que ya estas madurando..-

-Pero a mi me queda una duda.. porque te saliste así de tu casa..-

-Es que.. queria salir un rato, eso es todo..-

-Ah.. y eso te ayudo para que te insipiraras no...- lo dijo Yuca con un poco de malicia en su cara...

-a.. que te refieres..-

-Vamos Akane, el profesor te felicito a ti especialmente porque las respuestas de tu cuestionario sobre esas preguntas sobre el amor estaban muy bien contestadas...-

-Tal y como el las quería..-

-Si Akane, quien te ayudo..-

-Pues.. el, lo que pasa es que me encontre con el y me dio unos consejos y yo solo los aplique..-

-Pues te quedaron muy bien..-

-Gracias, lo unico que me da un poco de recelo es la nueva tarea que nos puso...-

-Si es un poco extraño, pero muy novedoso..-

-y entretenido..-

-Si eso de realizar una exposición en grupo es excelente..-

-Akane... y tu te sientes... còmoda...

-Eh..- Akane estaba un poco preocupada realmente la idea de hacer una tarea un grupo junto con Ranma y Ukio y sobre todo sobre una historia de amor –bueno.. realmente, es raro pero es una tarea y..-

-y no nos contestaste... te sientes comoda?-

-bueno..- Akane agacho la mirada –la verdad no muy còmoda, pero que puedo hacer..- dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su Rostro –lo unico que me queda es esforzarme por que terminemos el trabajo sin que destrozemos la casa donde nos vayamos a reunir..-

Las tres chicas rieron amenamente imaginando definitivamente, no era un muy buen grupo, si de por si Ranma y Akane se la pasaban peleando ni imaginarse de lo que serìa con Ukio..

Desde la azotea unos hermosos ojos azules la observaban cada movimiento de la joven Tendo "que bueno es verte sonreír.." –pero ahora como le vamos a hacer para reunirnos, sin pelearnos..- decia el muchacho mientras se agarraba de la reja como para no caerse

---------------------------------------------------------------

El sol entraba radiante por la ventana de la habitación de Akane, ella se encontraba sentada con una mano en la cabeza y con la otra sus dedos golpeaban rapidamente el escritorio, una hoja debajo de su cabeza y una pluma cerca de su mano, miraba el cielo tratando de buscar algo de inspiracion no era tan facil como esperaba... "..nada..." giro su cabeza y su mirada se posó en su diario hace unos minutos habia escrito en el lo que habia pasado el día anterior despues de todo ayer no habia tenido tiempo, hasta se habia quedado dormida "quizas.." penso mientras estiraba su mano y agarraba su diario, busco entre las hojas una pagina escrita con un color de pluma amarilla, escrito Por su mama ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella misma le habia regalado ese diario hace tantos años:

_Akane dejo en tus manos este diario, para que en el escribas todas, tus vivencias, porque no hay nada mas lindo que en un dia cualquiera mirar hacia atrás leyendo tus palabras y ver las cosas que te hicieron feliz, y triste, recordar las personas, los momentos, y por supuesto recordar lo que sintio tu corazon en cada instante, porque la vida te puede otorgar momentos duros pero tambien los momentos mas bellos._

_En la vida no importa el momento, solo importa con quien disfrutas cada vivencia, tus padres, tus hermanas y tu son lo mas importante en mi vida y me gustaria verte feliz, casada con un hombre que te ame y que tu ames para que puedas ser feliz, hija solo te pido algo, Sè feliz._

Abrazò con fuerza su cuaderno mientras cerraba lentamente lo ojos y unas solitarias lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla "mamà" el sol seguia iluminando su habitación y ahora sus lagrimas parecian lagrimas de angeles...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma daba vueltas de un lugar a otro sin poder sentarse, estaba escribiendo en la pequeña mesita del comedor, no podía escribir, no había escrito una sola palabra, fue entonces cuando a su mente llego la imagen de aquel sueño que habia tenido hace unos días Akane habia reunido a toda su familia y les habia dicho que estaba enamorada, Ranma se puso muy nervioso, hasta que escucho a Akane decirles que era de un muchacho del Furinkan, y que ese muchacho se iba a ir de viaje y que ella lo iba a acompañar el corazón de Ranma latió fuertemente y despertó estrepitosamente, subió rapidamente para confirmar la presencia de Akane, lo que sintió aquella noche fue desesperante, su corazon latió rápidamente, su respiración fallaba y algo frio recorria su pecho..

-Demonios!- dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba –tengo que dejar de soñar estupideces, casi a diaro me esta pasando esto.. seran señales?- se peino un poco el cabello –lo mejor sera que lo deje para mañana por que si sigo asì..-

FIN FLASH BACK

Ramna volvió a dar otro suspiro mientras el agua de la lluvia lo mojaba cada vez mas su cara era triste y sin ganas "creo que ahora si podré terminar esa tarea"

-Ranma lo mejor será que ya vayamos a casa, no lo crees... creo que por hoy es todo...-

-Kasumi?...- En que momento se había acercado a él, y porque no le hacía preguntas simplemente le habia pedido que se fueran a la casa, quizás era mejor así sin preguntas...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos de Ukio y Ryoga se encontraban frontalmente, no podían desviar sus miradas, era como si simplemente aquella lluvia, no existiera como si lo unico que existiera fueran ellos, comenzaron a caminar mutuamente, quedando en media calle el uno frente al otro... el corazón de Ryoga latió un poco fuerte al ver a Ukio quería hacerle tantas preguntas para cuando se la encontrara, pero ahora no podía decir nada sus palabras se quedaban en la garganta..

-Te.. te parece si vamos juntos al restaurante, si te regresas sin paraguas y en esta lluvia.. Además te debo una..-

-Si...-

Ukio y Ryoga comenzaron a caminar los dos juntos debajo de aquel paraguas callados, sin decir una sola palabra con la cabeza un poco entre agachadas y un poco levantadas, aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, no pasaba nada desapercibido, los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadían la mente de Ukio..

FLASH BACK 

-Como que quieres que te ayude a escribir un cuento..-

-Ay.. vamos Ryoga no es tan difícil..-

-Si no fuera tan difícil no me estarías pidiendo ayuda...-

-Además no estuvo Ranma aquí el otro día..-

-Y eso que tiene que ver...-

-Que supuestamente tu lo estabas ayudando..-

-Ranma no es tan difícil...-

-Si lo es, yo no sirvo para esto entiendes?-

-Solo imagina que lo que te toco de verdad te esta pasado, imagina que amas a alguien, y que la pierdes, que se aleja de ti, que ella ama a otra persona..-

-Si pero es mas facil dar consejos, no puedo...-

-Pero si es facil solo..- Ryoga retrocedió tres pasos asustado de lo que iba a decir, estuvo a punto de cometer el peor error de todos...

-Que.. que ibas decir..-

-Nada.. nada..-

-RYOGA HIBIKI HABLA!!-

-Tienes que gritar!-

-HABLA!!-

-iba a decir que solo tienes que imaginarte tu relación con Ranma!-

-RYOGA!!!...- Ukio golpeo fuertemente a Ryoga con la espátula.. como podía ser tan estúpido de decirle esas cosas era verdad que su relación con Ranma no era precisamente como ella lo deseara, pero el no tenia porque recordárselo..

-Además ayudaste a Akane...-

FIN FLASH BACK

Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Ukio haciendo que Ryoga la mirara..

-Te.. pasa algo.- Ryoga notaba el ambiente tan tenso, hasta que pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Ukio

-Eh.. no es que recordé el problema que tuvimos ayer por lo de la leyenda..-

-Cuento...-

Ukio levanto la mirada para observar a Ryoga el miraba tranquilamente hacia delante mientras seguía caminando.. al parecer si le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba, recordo momentáneamente el problema con la bola de demolición y la ocasión que estuvieron juntos en la habitación de Ryoga en el hospital cuando el se levanto de alguna manera había sido... "romántica..."

-Y.. ya terminaste..-

-Ni siquiera comienzo, pienso terminar hoy..-

-Pero no la tienen que unir las tres partes..-

-Si pero después de todo a... a Ranma le faltan unas lineas, yo no he comenzado, asi que decidimos placticar en el recreo mañana como nos toca a la ultima hora...-

-Ya veo..-

Ese silencio incómodo entre los dos era incontrolable desde que el nombre de Ranma se mencionó la conversación termino por completo quizás era lo mejor, porque no quería tener que darle explicaciones a Ryoga no por el momento..

---------------------------------------------------------------

-Parecia que nunca fueramos a llegar..-

-Tienes razón... si no te molesta quiero descansar, hasta mañana.-Ryoga se alejo a un paso un tanto apresurado dejando a Ukio un poco melancolica

-Si claro..- "total indiferencia, porque pensaba que el me iba a preguntar que me pasaba.. a el le importa en lo mas mínimo lo que me suceda..." –será mejor que me meta en la tina haber si puedo escribir el fastidioso cuento...-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga se cambiaba algo presuroso de ropa, mientras se colocaba una pijama para poder dormir... "¿por qué no me atreví a preguntarle que era lo que habia pasado.. Rayos!" se tiro en la cama con los brazos extendidos "quizás mañana pueda preguntarle algo, tavez hoy no era el día, quizas sea lo mejor.." los ojos de Ryoga se fueron cerrando lentamente... no había sido un día fácil, en especial los primeros días que estuvo en el hospital

FLASH BACK 

La mañana pintaba realmente muy lindo, pajaros cantando, la brisa suave de la mañana y los gritos estrepitosos de Ukio, Akane y Ryoga, el ya se había dado cuenta de que estaría varios días en cama y definitivamente ese tipo de vida no iba con el, por supuesto que no, no iba con Ryoga Hibiki, apenas se levanto intento escaparse muchas veces, pero el Dr. Tofu lo detuvo todas las veces que pudo, hasta que por la tarde llegaban las muchachas, y ahora el ambiente si se había vuelto muy... bullicioso

-Ryoga por favor recuéstate!-

-Lo siento mucho Akane, pero yo no sirvo para estar postrado en una cama- Ukio no soportaba esa posición tan poco resignada de Ryoga por que era que todos los hombres que conocía, o por lo menos la mayoría le prestaban mas importancia a ese tonto orgullo a si les costará su propia integridad física

-A ver Ryoga resulta que no es tan dificíl, pones tu espalda en el colchón y tu cabeza en la almohada.. en pocas palabras TE ACUESTAS Y YA!-

-Pero porque te la pasas gritando!!-

-Por que pareciera que no estas acostumbrado a que te traten por las buenas!!- Ukio y Ryoga se encontraban enfretados cara a cara, era impresionante que no pudieran cruzar palabra sin gritarse, Akane simplemente los mirar con una gran cara de asombro..

-Esos muchachos, definitivamente me va a tocar escuchar musica un poco alto durante las tardes..- el Dr. Tofu se encontraba caminando afuera de la puerta de Ukio, definitivamente habia cierta conexión entre Ukio y Ryoga, "quizas si fue buena idea haberle pedido a Ukio que le cuidara, por lo menos no se aburriran.." decia el joven medico mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y alejaba su paso...

-Ok... Ok.. Ryoga y Ukio no peleen, no es lugar ni el momento...- decia algo tranquila Akane mientras separaba a Ryoga y Ukio...

-Pero es que un NECIO!!-

-Tu eres la NECIA, que no te das cuenta que no me gusta estar todo el tiempo en una cama...-

-Sabes que... HAS LO QUE TE DE LA GANA!- Ukio salió de la habitación gran furia y cerró la puerta de la misma manera, era impresionante que aparte de que ella lo queria ayudar mas encima le gritara..

-No es justo que se marchara así, Ryoga-

-Pues si no me gritara tanto..-

-Tal ves es su forma de demostrarte que esta preocupada y que quiere ayudarte..-

-Hay otras formas..-

-Si pero.. sabes sería bueno que te recostaras y descansaras...-

-no puedo Akane, no me siento bien así..-

-Que acaso no entiendes que si te levantas ahora, en un par de días volveras aquí y esta vez te tendras que quedar mas tiempo, haber que tan difícil es de asimilarlo..- Ukio volvió a cerrar fuertemente la puerta

-Lo ves se preocupa por ti..- dijo Akane con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro..

FIN FLASH BACK

"todo siempre termina de la misma manera, siempre nos faltan palabras y las reemplazamos con gritos"

de la noche a la mañana todo se había vuelto tan complicado.. el sueño termino por vencer al pobre muchacho que lucia totalmente agotado en aquella pequeña cama

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ukio se encontraba recostada en la tina con una pequeña toalla sobre la cara, en su mente permanecía Ryoga, cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo para escribir, queria pensar en Ranma pero lo unico que se le ocurria era Ryoga...

FLASH BACK 

Era un mal día para el U-chans no había ni un solo cliente y eso que ya eran pasada las dos de la tarde..

-Pareciera que le hubiera traído mala suerte a tu negocio- decia un poco desanimado el muchacho mientras con una franela limpiaba instintivamente un pequeño lugar..

-No te preocupes, hay días así..-

-Porque aceptaste ayudarme..-

-Porque tambien me salvaste a mi, y queria agradecértelo de alguna forma..-

-Umm..-

-Umm.. que?-

-Como que Umm que?

-Si, que quisiste decir con Umm...-

-Como que, que? Quise decirte con Ummm... Umm solamente..-

-En las mismas de todos los días..- intrigo suavemente la muchacha de hermoso cabello azulado mientras entraba al local de Ukio

-Buenos días Akane-

-Ho.. hola Akane..-

-Ryoga podría pedirte un favor..-

-Claro dime- dijo firmemente el muchacho mientras se levantaba y se colocaba enfrente de la muchacha..

-Esta bien, entonces sentémonos..- coloco un cuaderno y una pluma sobre una mesa mientras se sentaba al mismo tiempo que aquel muchacho..

-Bueno.. verás es algo muy fácil y rápido quiero que me ayudes con una frase exacta para mi deber..-

-Deseas algo para comer Akane..-

-No, gracias- termino por decir la muchacha mientras los dos jóvenes volvían su mirada al cuaderno de Akane, Akane pudo darse cuenta de Ukio quería ver su parte del cuento, pero no se lo iba permitir, por lo menos no ahora, para que? Para que se burlara no..

-Necesitas algo Ukio?- dijo con una amable sonrisa..

-..No, entonces los dejo solos, con permiso- dijo mientras se retiraba, la intriga mataba a Ukio tenía que escuchar algo, no sabía porque pero le daría mucha risa poder escuchar las tontas cosas que le diria Ryoga, después de todo que iba a saber el sobre el amor.. ni mucho menos como expresarlo.. pego mas la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar bien..

-Pues como te iba diciendo, en una clase nos mandaron a escribir un cuento y a mi me toco escribir sobre cuando el chico le declara su amor a la chica- Akane terminaba esta frase con un poco de vergüenza.. –y pues no haya la parte exacta para esto.. digamos que no teo experiencia..-

-Akane.. me encantaria ayudarte pero no soy muy bueno con las palabras..-

-Pero tan solo expresalo.. idealiza a alguien y dedicale unas palabras..-

-Pues..- lanzó un corto supiro –haber como empezaste..-

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en Akane - pues comenzè describiendo el lugar y el momento me faltan los dialogos, de acuerdo, em te advierto que es la primera vez que escribo algo asì..:

_El ocaso de la mañana empezaba a aparecer, los pajaros comenzaban a trinar y aquel arcoiris adornaba el hermoso dìa, y ahì se encontraba ella sentada en la banca de aquel lugar con la mirada perdida y observando lo unico que tenia en frente de sus ojos, aquel hermoso arcoiris que iluminaba su rostro.._

-Pues.. sinceramente es algo muy hermoso Akane y dudo mucho que lo que te pueda decir, si quiera se iguale a lo tuyo..-

-Ponle mas confianza Hibiki...-

-Mosse que haces aquí?- Moosse habia escuchado las palabras de Akane..

-Pues pasaba por aquí.. vamos no es tan difícil.. solo.. mirala..- decia el muchacho de anteojos mientras señalaba a Akane con los ojos..

-mirar a quien..- dijo Akane mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien detrás de ella..

-A nadie Akane, no importa. Y tu Moosse no te metas..- Moosse se sento a lado de Ryoga..

-Si quieres Akane.. puedo ayudarte con una parte..-

-Pues..-

-Anda Akane.. estoy seguro que el puede decirte algo mejor que yo...- dijo el muchacho algo triste mientras agachaba la cabeza..

-Haber..- el muchacho chino coloco su mano en la quijada y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Shampoo.. sin que el se diera cuenta habian pasado diez minutos, Akane se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa haciendo pequeños dibujitos en la parte superior de su cuaderno.. Y Ryoga ya tenia prácticamente deshilachada toda la franela, mientras que la pobre Ukio estaba prácticamente dormida..

-YA LO TENGO!- dijo mientras golpeaba con el puño la mesa, Akane se sobresalto de la mesa

-Que..- dijo con algo de asombro.. mientras que Ryoga solto la franela de la impresión..

-Que tal esto..- dijo con total tranquilidad:

_A su mente comenzaron a llegar hermosos recuerdos de el, de la persona por la cual ahora estaba asì.._

Moosse miraba a Ryoga y a Akane con gran cara de expectación, mientras que los dos se miraban y lo miraban con algo de incredulidad..

-Y.. que les pareció...?-

-Uhh..- Akane no pudo pronunciar palabra, simplemente sacudió un poco su cabeza y esbozo una dulce sonrisa...

-Que!! Eso es todo diez..- coloco sus dos manos en frente del muchacho haciendo que el retrocediera un poco –Diez minutos.. pense que ibas a agregar algo mas... ademas ni siquiera hiciste que apareciera el susodicho..-

-No, no esta muy bien, de veras muchas gracias Moosse, ya lo estoy escribiendo..-

Ryoga ignoro por completo las palabras de Akane, era cierto era una buena frase pero faltaba algo mas.. –Falta algo.. algo como.. que se yo...- a su mente llegò como serìa estar con Akane en ese instante se sento tranquilamente mientras su mirada parecia perdida y comenzo a hablar de nuevo

- _Pero de repente todas sus recuerdos se borraron al escuchar su voz, esa voz que lo unico que hacia era estremecerla con cada silaba que pronunciaba y lo unico que alcanzò a escuchar fue como el, ese hombre pronunciaba su nombre.. _, cual es el nombre del susodicho en la historia?..-

Ahora eran Moosse y Akane los que lo miraban casi boquiabiertos mientras que atras de una puerta unos ojos cafeces miraban fijamente al muchacho –Ryoga..- murmuro en voz muy baja, como era posible que un muchacho de pocas palabras pudiera decir algo tan lindo. "y pensar.. que esas palabras van directamente a Akane.."

Moosse Coloco una mano en la frente de Ryoga..

-Que te pasa?- pregunto algo intrigado el muchacho..

-Nada.. solo verificaba si tu dijiste eso sin una gota de fiebre..-

-por lo menos no me demore una hora!..- Ryoga se puso en posición de pelea

-Bueno recuerda que aun no estas recuperado por completo...y el nombre del susodicho es Orestes y la chica se llama Sammie..-

-bueno, entonces como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido..- dijo Ryoga mientras miraba a Moosse.. –_mientras pronunciaba su nombre "Sammie" dijo suavemente Orestes mientras ella lo unico que alcanzaba a hacer era levantarse de la banca para poder mirarlo a los ojos, el tenia una rosa amarilla en sus manos y se la ofreciò lentamente, ella a tomo algo temblorosa, mientras el volvia a hablar "yo necesitaba hablar contigo"... _y ya me bloqueé.. los siento-

-No para nada Ryoga con eso es mas que suficiente es realmente hermososo- decia Akane mientras terminaba de escribir las ultimas palabras de Ryoga y levantaba la mirada para regalarles una gran sonrisa –Gracias a los dos..-

FIN FLASH BACK

Se saco bruscamente la toalla del rostro – No mas!, ya tengo que escribir algo- dijo mientras giraba un poco hacia el pequeño banquito que tenía a lado de su bañera con un cuaderno y un lápiz encima, lo había puesto ahí para poder escribir sin tener que mojar nada... "escribir lo que me esta sucediendo, lo quiero, lo que siento.." giro para ver la pequeña ventana "y aún sigue lloviendo..." –Puede ser...-:

_La lluvia comenzaba a rodar por el vidrio del carro donde ella viajaba, ya sabia que camino iba a tomar ese carro, iba hacia el aeropuerto, para alejarse de el, no queria hacerlo, pero debia no iba a permitir que Orestes la siguiera lastimando, a partir de hoy nada de esto volveria a ser igual, a partir de hoy nada cambiara..- _

"no cambiara mañana, por mas que lo desee ya es demasiado tare como para desear que todo cambie.." sacudio fuertemente su cabeza –no yo no quiero que nada cambie, todo esta como yo mismo lo provoqué..-

"no me importa lo que el haga, no me tiene porque importar.." decia la joven mientras daba un triste suspiro... "no cambiara mañana, ya no cambiará..." rápidamente se levanto y con una toalla cubrió su cuerpo quizas seria mejor terminar su tarea en su habitación, con su pijama, y recostada quizas así podría descansar un poco.

---------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta del Dojo Tendo resonó con la entrada de Akane, entró algo presurosa, como sin fuerza, demasiado cansada parecia mentira que una adolescente como lo era ella pasara por situaciones desde complicadas hasta peligrosas, no era justo porque quizas esos eran los motivos por los cuales ella había madurado, y habia tomado una desición que ahora esta cambiando por completo su vida y la de muchos a su alrededor, no sabia si era lo correcto, pero por lo menos sabia que a lado de esa persona que quizas encontraria una completa felicidad, logro arrimarse contra la puerta apenas la cerro y al mismo tiempo cerró los ojos, como intentando perderse en ese momento, en estar en cualquier lado menos allí..

El fuerte resonar de la puerta levanto un poco a Nabiki que ya habia llegado hace una media hora y ahora se encontraba leyendo una revista

-Akane?...-

Akane levanto presurosa la mirada...

-No.. no pensé que hubiera alguien..-

-Si, lo que pasa es que terminamos antes.. y pues llegue pronto.. Te sientes bien?...-

-.. Si..- alcanzo a decir en un susurro mientras volvía a agachar la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su hermana

-Iba.. a bañarme, pero veo que tu estas mojada porque no subes tu primero, para que descanses..-

Akane levanto la mirada para ver a su hermana era agradable que de vez en cuando la fria Nabiki se portara amable sin esperar algo a cambio –Gracias..- Comenzo a subir las escaleras lentamente, hasta que nuevamente pudo sentir la voz de su hermanas –Todavia no llega nadie... ni siquiera Ranma, así que puedes ducharte tranquila..- Akane se quedó como inerte sin poder girar para encarar a Nabiki no tenia fuerzas para pelear con ella, pero lo que mas la extrañaba era la menera tan sutil y suave como lo dijo eso era lo que mas la intrigaba, hasta donde sabia, y por que lo sabia, ella se habia encargado de que nadie se enterara de nada, ni siquiera Kasumi sabia lo que le pasaba, como Nabiki lo podria saber y mas encima no haber vendido su historia, definitivamente tenia que saber hasta que punto estaba enterada su hermana... –Nabiki...- su voz se fue apagando poco a lo que giraba y no encontrara la figura de su hermana en frente suyo "Quizas.. sea lo mejor... ahora no quiero hablar con nadie.. solo quiero tranquilizarme..." subió las escaleras de la misma manera que habia comenzado para llegar a la tina

---------------------------------------------------------------

Habian pasado a penas veite minutos desde la llegada de Akane, Nabiki se encontraba ojeando por quinta vez la revista que tenía en las manos, en verdad no leía, ni siquiera observaba las figuras lo unico que la mantenia sentada eran sus pensamientos "Esto es muy extraño.. esa manera de salir de Akane" cambio de hoja rapidamente "iba demasiado arreglada como para que fuera con sus amigas.. pero no iba completamente feliz como para decir que iba a salir con un chico que realmente le gustara.." los pasos de Akane volvieron a interrumpir sus pensamiento, levanto la mirada para ver si su hermana estaba como para una conversa, aunque con Nabiki mas biensería un interrogatorio, Vió como su hermana caminaba hacia la cocina y servía una taza de té –Deseas un poco Nabiki..- dijo tranquilamente sin menor problema, como si realmente esa ducha la hubiera alejado por algunos minutos del mundo..

-Si, porfavor..-

-Ten..- Akane le extendio amablemente la otra taza de te, mientras le daba una sonrisa un poco triste, se sento sin decir una palabra.. y así permanecieron por varios minutos, si mirarse, sin hablarse, solo bebiendo te..

-Akane...-

Akane levanto la mirada al oír a Nabiki mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa –Dime..-

-Que pasó hoy?- La voz de Nabiki sonaba tranquila pasiva, como nunca antes, era obvio que eran hermanas todas tenían un poco de sus otras hermanas que las unía...-A que te refieres..-

-A hoy, ayer, mañana (lanzó un corto suspiro) Akane algo está pasando y no me gusta que a mi familia le este pasando algo y que yo no sepa absolutamente nada..- continuo Nabiki volviendo a tomar un sorbo de té

-No pasa nada- contesto secamente Akane mientras clavaba su mirada en la taza que tenía en sus manos, tomo un poco de aire antes de poder retomar la palabra -..Sabes ya tengo un poco de sueño, si no te molesta me quiero ir a recostar..- Akane se levanto de inmediato no queria encontrarse con la mirada instintiva de su hermana, ni mucho meno que siguiera con sus preguntas aún no estaba lista para hablar..

-Akane..- Akane giro lentamente para poder encarar a Nabiki –Me llevas la revista a mi cuarto, y la dejas en el escritorio- alcanzo a decir Nabiki con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si hace unos segundos no hubiera preguntadao nada. Akane libero un suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba la revista que su hermana habia estado ojeando –Claro Nabiki..- Comenzo a subir las escaleras con una corta sonrisa en su rostro.

Nabiki volvió a la cocina mientras calentaba mas agua para otra taza de te "que habrá pasado.. es obvio que Akane no me quiso decir nada, pero mas parecía que no me lo quería decir mas por que no esta preparada, que por que no quisiera.." se arrimó un poco al menos mientras cruzaba su brazos y cerraba los ojos "pensando lo bien.. últimamente con el problema de la bola de demolición.. Ryoga... pero ayer Ranma y yo vimos a Akane conversando con Moosse... aunque en realidad Ranma no sabia que yo tambien estaba ahí.." una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Buenas noches..- la voz de las mayor de las Tendo despertó de sus pensamientos la joven que se encontraba en la cocina

-Yo... me voy a recostar..- dijo con un tono muy bajo Ranma como sin esperar respuesta, simplemente decirlo

-Ranma!- La voz de Nabiki hizo que Ranma girara cuando de repente sintió como el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo y volvía a su forma normal..

-Pero.. pero que te pasa.. Nabiki-

-Bueno no te gusta estar como chica no?... Además Akane ya está en su cuarto..- decía Nabiki mientras continuaba con su camino de vuelta hacía la cocina, Kasumi le regalo una dulce sonrisa a Ranma tratando de darle fuerzas

-Será mejor que vallas..- Ranma no dijo nada simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa a Kasumi y comenzó a subir las escaleras... Kasumi comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina, y dejó la bolsa de la comida en el mesón –Tu sabes lo que esta pasando Nabiki..-

-Ni idea..-

-Entonces..-

-Se lo dije porque estoy segura que esos dos se traen algo, y es mejor que hablen ahora, no lo crees?-

-Tal vez, después de todo no sabemos lo que ha pasado entre ellos, y no sabemos en que plano se encuentre ahora, no sabemos si ya están con la cabeza fría..-

-Tu.. crees que hice mal en mandarlo con Akane?..-

-Claro que no despues de todo lo hiciste con ganas de ayudar nada que se haga con ganas de ayudar a otros puede ser malo...-

---------------------------------------------------------------

Akane acababa de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Nabiki mientras caminaba hacía su habitación, definitivamente estaba cansada, pero lo que menos quería era encontrarse con Ranma por lo menos por ahora "que bueno que ya me voy a dormir no quería encontrarme con Ranma.." comenzó a girar el pomo de la puerta cuando una voz hizo que Akane quedara como paralizada

-Akane..-

Ranma subía lentamente las escaleras "será que... demonios yo no sirvo para las palabras... además que le voy a decir, no le puedo pedir explicaciones.." dijo mientras se sentaba en los escalones, como si volviera a perder las fuerzas, igual que le había pasado en la calle "pero claro que le debo pedir explicaciones.. después de todo es MI PROMETIDA.." saco fuerza y volvió a levantarse subió las escaleras y apenas levanto la mirada la pudo ver caminaba tranquilamente hacia su habitación como si nada le importara, como si lo único que hiciera en estos momentos fuera pensar, vio que comenzaba a abrir la puerta, sabia que si entraba al cuarto ya no podría hablar con ella y decidió llamarla

-Akane..-

Ella estaba completamente paralizada ni siquiera podía moverse ni siquiera había soltado el pomo de la puerta no sabia si simplemente entrar sin decirle sin nada, o encararlo de una vez por todas "Ranma..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

FIN CAPITULO CUATRO

_**Comentarios de la autora: **__Bueno mil disculpas por la demora y gracias por los comentarios, intentare actualizar un poco mas rápido, bueno ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia, se los agradeceré mucho, adiós._

_Kcora_


End file.
